Handles
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: Jill learns that Steve is still alive but doesn't tell Claire because Steve must face his demons while mustering up the courage to face Claire after 10 years in Wesker's clutches. Rated 'T' for language and content except for Chapter 13 which is rated M!
1. Computer Database

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and all of the characters, but I own this fan fiction.**

**Author's Note: This is an idea I had about a month ago. I always wondered what happened to Steve Burnside and if Wesker decided to revive him or not. This is something that Capcom ignored for a long time and never really bothered to answer. Now that Resident Evil 5 is over and Wesker is dead, my theory is that Steve would return in Resident Evil 6 (If Capcom decides to make it). So I decided to write this fan fiction which starts nine months after RE5 ended. This story isn't based on my theory as you will soon read. I plan to make this a story with a lot of chapters but if not too many people like this story, I will only make it four chapters. So please review if you want to see this story as a long story instead of a four chapter story!**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen**

* * *

Chapter 1- Computer Database

It has been nine months since the Kijuju outbreak, nine months since Albert Wesker died, and nine months since Jill Valentine escaped the clutches of Wesker and Tricell. No one really knew about what happened to her while in the hands of Wesker and although she remembers what happened. If the BSAA ever found out what happened, the friend that she made during her captivity would be hunted down and killed. After all her friend happened to be a tyrant and he was just like Wesker accept he was a lot nicer. She only knew him by the name Handles but she knew that was not his real name.

It was another boring day at the North American BSAA office in Washington DC but for her it felt like her first day at the job. She was nervous and was trying to avoid anyone especially Chris and Claire Redfield. She was carrying a very special laptop that Handles had given her nine months ago before she went with Wesker to Kijuju and before she had a metal devise attached to her chest, injecting her with a steady dose of P30, turning her into a super soldier.

She was almost to her office when Chris came to greet Jill.

"Hello Jill, how are you this fine morning?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine Chris. But why are you chirpy, you usually seem grumpy in the morning?" Jill replied.

"Claire is sick today."

"And that is good because…"

"You know how I don't like my baby sister working here. I don't like the fact that she could be sent away to deal with a bio terrorist threat and die. Besides with her gone I can pick up some chicks today."

"Let me know how that works out for you." Jill said as she began to walk towards her office.

"Hey Jill, since when did you get a laptop?" Chris asked.

Jill went dead in her tracks. She could not let Chris know what might be on the laptop until she looked at it. If he did, he could learn about Handles, he would get everyone on the BSAA to kill him. "I have always left my laptop at home."

"Right the truth please."

"What will it take for you to get of my back?" Jill snapped.

"How about we go out on a date tonight?" Chris asked.

Jill began to smile, "So that is how you pick up women, by blackmailing them. Since I am not doing anything tonight I will take you up on that offer, but don't expect that blackmailing would work next time."

Chris also began to smile, "Alright I will pick you up tonight at eight. Now I have to go and make sure that Claire did not puke all over my furniture." With that Chris began to walk towards his office.

Jill went in to her office. Her office was pretty plain since she was gone for a few years but she was able to redecorate it a little bit she placed the laptop down on her desk, locked all the doors and put all the blinds down so no one would see what she was doing and no one would disturb her. She pulled out some headphones and connected it to her laptop so only she would be able to hear the sounds coming from the laptop.

Turning on the laptop she noticed that the laptop was using Windows Vista. There was only one account on the laptop and that was Jill Valentine with her profile picture a cute little kitten. She clicked on her profile and it went towards the main screen. After a few minutes she noticed that in her sidebar the only gadget she had was the notes gadget. There was something typed at the notes she could barely make out the lettering. The notes said:

_Click on the Umbrella icon on your desktop. It should ask you for a username and the password. Use the ones you told me about when you talked about the Spencer Estate. There should be some useful information for you and the BSAA. I will send you some more information on my end if I get the chance. Thanks for not treating me like a monster and actually treating me like a human. I don't get that a lot when being forced to work for Wesker._

Jill smiled when she read that message. Handles was never really a monster, and only doing what Wesker told him to do because he had no other choice. Following the instructions Handles gave her she logged in as John using the password Ada. The computer accepted the combination and in the account contained six files. She put on the headphones and clicked on the button, play all. Upon pressing the button the computer began to play all files for her.

* * *

**Accessing file number 2009001290.**

Biohazard. When the outbreak occurred in the spring of 2009, started in the African village Kijuju and brought the village to its knees. However BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Almor killed Albert Wesker and stopped the outbreak before it could spread to the world.

With the death of Wesker a new age of bio-terrorism formed. Many people rejoiced over his death but few did not. With Wesker and Excella Gionne dead, the pharmaceutical company Tricell was left in ruins. The BSAA investigated and shut down the company for Bio-terrorist acts. Many of the scientists formed joined the "Organization" to continue their research on the T-virus, G-virus, T-Veronica, Las Plagas, and Uroboros virus.

However among those scientist, very few came together to combat these bioterrorists and destroy them. They formed the Anti-Bio Terrorist Squad or ABTS which their goal was to thwart only Bio-terrorist acts and not B.O.W in general like the BSAA. The leaders of the ABTS are Sherry Birkin, Steven Burnside, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, and Billy Coen.

**End of file number 2009001290. Accessing file number 198612985885.**

Name: Sherry Birkin

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Father: William Birkin

Mother: Annette Birkin

Guardian: Albert Wesker

Known survivor of the Raccoon City incident

There is not much known about Sherry Birkin's early life until the Raccoon City Incident in 1998. She moved to Raccoon City in 1995 when her parents were transferred their in order to complete her fathers work on the G-Virus. She attended school at East Raccoon Elementary and never saw her parents enough and had no real friends.

When Raccoon City was infected by the T-Virus, she seeks refuge in the Raccoon City Police Department, unaware to the fact that it has been overrun by zombies. There she meets Claire Redfield and works together in an effort to escape the city. She was captured by her mutated father, William Birkin and was injected with the G-embryo. Claire was able to get the information to create the G-Virus cure, DEVIL, from Annette Birkin and was able to cure Sherry. Claire and Sherry were able to reunite with Leon Kennedy and escape the city. The U.S official authorities rescued the group from the city and promised Claire and Leon that she would be safe with them.

The authorities handed Sherry over to her legal guardian, Albert Wesker. Sherry was extremely miserable during her time with Wesker but she eventually became extremely close friends with the Handles tV-Type Tyrant. Sherry seemed to be clingy to Handles because he is Sherry's only friend and Wesker is never around. Though out the years they have become extremely close to each other and their current relationship is unknown.

Following the death of Albert Wesker, Sherry organized the ABTS in attempt to end all of the horrible things her guardian has done. She was only able to get support of Handles and a few other scientists, as most of Tricell's scientists have already been corrupted. In order to help Handles cope with the T-Veronica virus she resurrected Alexia and Alfred Ashford. Surprisingly, she was able to gain their support for the ABTS and became a huge help in understanding the viruses created by Umbrella. They soon became leaders of the ABTS in an effort to stop the T-Veronica virus once and for all.

During one of her world travels in attempt to recruit more people for the ABTS, she met former Second Lieutenant Billy Coen who has have experience with the T-Virus. Sherry immediately did not trust him because of his court martial. She agreed to let him join the ABTS when she learned that he was innocent of his charges and that he was just a government scapegoat. He became the fifth leader of the ABTS when he saved countless of ABTS missions from disaster.

With the help of the ABTS, Sherry was able to stop many bio-terrorist attacks that occurred in the past nine months since the birth of the ABTS.

**End of file number 198612985885. Accessing file number 19812845525.**

Name: Handles tV-Type Tyrant (formally Steven Burnside)

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Species: Tyrant

Father: Unknown

Mother: Unknown

Guardian: Albert Wesker

Known survivor of the Rockford Island incident

One of two living hosts of the T-Veronica Virus

Not much is known about Steven Burnside's life before his death in 1998. We only know that Steve is a survivor of the Rockford incident and that Alexia Ashford injected him with the T-Veronica virus before his death. His body was taken by the H.C.F so that they could extract the virus from him.

**The details on the Rockford Island incident has been deleted by Albert Wesker seeing that the information on Handles' past life is irrelevant to the Handles file.**

In 2003 following the deaths of Javier Hidaglo and Manuela, Wesker revived Steve, being that he is the last subject of the T-Veronica. Upon his revival, Steve had to adapt to his new 22 year old tyrant body. Steve possessed increase strength and agility like Alexia Ashford. But Steve can only mutate his right hand into a claw, which he can turn back into a human hand when ever he so chooses.

Wesker used him as a B.O.W and became known as the Handles tV-Type Tyrant named after the "god of survival". Handles was an unstoppable tyrant and successfully completed every mission he was given including the assassination of Ada Wong, when she betrayed Wesker and gave her the fake plagas sample and the retrieval of the master plagas sample. He also became close friends with Sherry Birkin. Sherry comforted Handles when he had to cope with the death of his family, the fact that he would always be a B.O.W and his mysterious past. Their relationship is currently unknown. He even became friends with Jill Valentine during her time captured by Wesker, although she only knew his tyrant name. Before Jill left with Wesker to Kijuju, Handles gave her something that would help both her and the BSAA.

Following Wesker's death, Handles joined Sherry as the second leader of the ABTS. In order to get a better understanding of the T-Veronica virus, Sherry resurrected Alexia and Alfred Ashford. At first the Ashfords and Handles did not get along well but they soon became friends and they were able to teach him how he could control the T-Veronica virus. Still Handles has no idea on how to become a fully fledge tyrant because he is still the only tyrant left alive. He was also able to help Alfred overcome his depression and helped Alexia realize that she was free for the first time in her life. This led to Alexia and Alfred joining the ATBS.

**End of file number 198612985885. Accessing file number 197138125491.**

Name: Alexia Ashford

Age: 38

Gender: Female

Species: Tyrant

Father: Alexander Ashford

Mother: Veronica Ashford

Brother: Alfred Ashford

One of two living hosts of the T-Veronica Virus

Alexia Ashford is the creator of the T-Veronica Virus. As a means to test the Veronica, she injected Alexander Ashford with the experimental virus and turned him into a monster known as Nosferatu. Once fixing the kinks of the virus she injected herself with the virus and put had herself cryogenically frozen in order to preserve herself.

Fifteen years later she woke up only to see her dying brother, Alfred Ashford, who was murdered by Steven Burnside. Using her new found powers she was able to gain her revenge against Steve by capturing him and injecting him with the T-Veronica Virus. She killed him when she lost control of his mind. She then tried to kill Chris Redfield which only led to her death instead of his.

Ten years later she was resurrected, along with her brother Alfred by Sherry Birkin. Upon reawakening, Alexia was back in her human form and could only transform into her tyrant like mutation but she could also transform back into her human form. They were resurrected in order to help Handles gain control over the T-Veronica Virus. At first she refused but when Sherry threatened to kill both her and her brother if she didn't, she unhappily accepted. At first the Alexia and Handles did not get off to a good start due to the fact that Alexia killed Handles' past life and that Handles' past life killed Alfred. They soon were able to become good friends and Alexia was able to help Handles control the T-Veronica virus. With her view of world domination over, she realized that she did not want to end up like her father and now that she has complete control of her life for the first time in her life she became the third leader of the ATBS.

**End of file number 197138125491. Accessing number file 197138126854.**

Name: Alfred Ashford

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Father: Alexander Ashford

Mother: Veronica Ashford

Sister: Alexia Ashford

Alfred Ashford has always lived in Alexia Ashford's shadow. While she was the smart one and always received their father's attention, he was disgraced because he was not as smart as his sister. Growing up he began to idolize his sister while hating the rest of the world. Upon learning the truth of how he and his sister came to be, he helped Alexia capture, Alexander Ashford and injected him the T-Veronica virus. When their father turned into Nosferatu, they built a special room to hold their father. Alfred than helped Alexia inject herself with the T-Veronica Virus and put her in a cryostatic state.

During the next fifteen years, he stayed alone in his house on Rockford Island. Due to the fact that Alexia is gone and that every thinks that he could never be smart like Alexia, his mind becomes very unstable. He develops a psychiatric diagnosis called Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID. DID cause Alfred to have split personalities in which his alter ego is Alexia. Alfred normally dressed up like her and talked like her allowing the Alexia fragment to take over his body along with the Alfred fragment. Often these two fragments talked to each other through out the next fifteen years

Alfred's disorder ended in 1998 when he saw himself in the mirror without his wig on, after his Alexia shard attempted to murder Claire Redfield and Steven Burnside. However, it ultimately caused negative effects as he had a mental breakdown and blamed Claire and Steve for it. He released the T-078 Tyrant and thwarted their attempt to escape by redirecting their plane to Umbrella's Antarctic labs. He attempted to kill Steve and Claire at the Antarctic labs but was fatally wounded by Steve. Before his death, he was able to awaken Alexia from her sleep.

Ten years later he along with his sister was revived by Sherry Birkin asking them to help Handles control the T-Veronica virus. He angrily agreed when Sherry threatened him and his sister with death. Because of the fact that Handles' past life killed him and that he tried to kill Handles' past life and Claire, they were both angry at each other and often fight with each other. But over time they put aside their differences and became friends. Handles even helped him overcome his depression and coping with the fact that he is not his sister. Over time Alfred became happier with each passing day and with that, he became the fourth leader of the ATBS.

**End of file number 197138126854. Accessing file number 19723729225.**

Name: Billy Coen

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Father: Unknown

Mother: Unkown

Wanted for the deaths of twenty-three African civilians

Second Lieutenant Billy Coen is a former Marine Corps is a wanted fugitive for the deaths of innocent people. During Billy's mission, his team was sent to the wrong coordinates and his team was killed by terrorists with him and three other marines, the only survivors of the attack. The village happened to be an innocent village and the marines slaughtered them. In order to cover up the incident, the government claims that "one marine panicked under the extreme conditions and unintentionally killed the civilians". Billy was tried, court-martialed, and sentenced to death by the commander of his base Samuel Regan. During his transport to the jail, he somehow managed to escape. He was some how involved with the T-Virus but no real information is known.

**Based on the information and the connections the ABTS has, they have found that Billy Coen is innocent of these charges against him and that the government used him as a scapegoat to cover up their failed mission. **

What really happened is that Billy's captain ordered the innocents villagers to be killed seeing it as a way to avenge the lives of the marines they lost during the mission. In fact Billy never participated in the slaughter of the villagers but he has never confirmed or denied this information.

Billy is not heard of again until ten years later when he meets Sherry Birkin. Upon hearing about Sherry's organization, Billy goes to asks her if he could join. He explains to her about the incident he had with the T-Virus and his court martial. Sherry at first is skeptical about Billy but upon learning the information in this file, she happily accepts his offer to join the ABTS. Billy first assignment was to help train Handles into an unstoppable tyrant. Soon he began to become a major reliability on many outbreaks and saved countless missions. By proving his loyalties to the ABTS, he became the fifth leader of the ABTS.

**End of file number 19723729225. No more files are available at this time.**

* * *

By the time Jill had finished listening to all the files she was completely stunned. The mere fact that Handles was actually Steve Burnside, the man that Claire thought was dead was alive and a Tyrant like Wesker. He was also friends with Alexia and Alfred Ashford, the two people that plagued Claire's dreams for years and probably still does. Worst of all Steve may have a relationship with Sherry Birkin, the girl that Claire saved in Raccoon City. Claire has had a few relationships over the past eleven years but they have always ended badly because either her boyfriend was abusive or she could not commit to him. She is probably still in love with him after eleven years and he might have fallen in love with some one else. Jill could not really blame him, because he probably did not have a relationship during his time with Wesker, and the only person he could go to was Sherry. If Chris learned about this possible relationship, he would personally find Steve and rip him limb from limb for telling Claire he loved her just so he could hurt her.

There was also the fact that Rebecca Chambers lied to everyone about Billy Coen. Not only is he alive but she lied about it. However knowing the fact he was innocent made her a little bit more comfortable about it. She was not comfortable with the fact that the government screwed up a mission and than blame it on a random person and sentences them to death.

If Chris finds out about the ABTS and their leaders, he would declare them bio-terrorists for working with tyrants, former Umbrella employees, and a fugitive. Also if Claire found out about this, she would be completely heartbroken. She knew she promised Steve to use this information to help the BSAA, but she knew the information would not do any good. She would however wait until Steve could send information that would help the BSAA and not hurt anyone close to her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. Just to make a few things clear, Steve Burnside and Handles are the same person and I will be referring to Steve as both names through out this fanfic. Yes, I made Alexia and Alfred good guys for the sake of funny reunions later on. I have not yet decided if Steve will end up with Claire of Sherry so please tell me what you think. ****If you like this story or want to criticize it, please review so I can improve, make the readers happy, and figure out whether or not to continue this story so please review. I will tell you guys my final decision in Chapter 3.**

**Since I already have chapter 2 done, I will give you a brief summary of what you will see in the next chapter. Let's just say that next chapter a lot of strange things happens as Jill and Claire run into a group of people they never thought they would run into. I will update the story next week after Christmas so; I hope all you guys have a happy holiday.**


	2. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to Resident Evil but he did not give it to me. So Capcom still owns Resident Evil; however some of the stuff in this fanfic does belong to me. I own this fanfic, the Handles tV-Type Tyrant, the Regenerator virus (R-virus), the Anti-Bio Terrorist Squad (ABTS), Cloven, Maryland, the Hunter Prime, the MA-40 Cerberus, the TV-Dendrobates Hunter (Dedro), the TV-39 Cerberus (Cerrby), and a few other things that I am too lazy to type because they are not that important or I just missed it completely. If any of you try to steal anyone of the items I've listed above, you will get nothing but coal for Christmas next year. **

**Author's Note: I hope all of you had a great Christmas. Thank you for all the great reviews and comments because they only encourage me to keep writing this story. I planned on posting this chapter sooner but with all the craziness of the holiday, I didn't get time to post this chapter until today. There are a few things that have been brought to my attention that I want to address before this chapter. The first thing is that it seems that most people want a ClairexSteve over a SherryxSteve. I have already decided who is going to end up with Steve, but I think that it's best that I don't tell you to add some suspense to the story. There will be reference to both C/S and S/S however; the answer will not come until Chapter 4. The second thing is Chris' immaturity. Chris does seem immature and out of character and I did notice when I look reread the chapter. In order to fix the problem I tweaked this chapter so it should explain why Chris was acting immature. This mistake was like a blessing in disguise because it made the rest of the chapter make a little bit more sense than the original version. The third thing is how Jill can assume that Steve and Sherry are together. Well Jill was captured by Wesker in 2006 so she knew Steve for around three years. So she learned something during those three years that would make her assume that Steve and Sherry are in love. You just have to keep reading because I left some things a mystery for a reason and this is one of them. The last thing is how Steve and Sherry manage to resurrect Alexia and Alfred. I do explain in this chapter how the Ashford twins were resurrected, although Alfred was a little tricky but not entirely impossible. Capcom could make any character come back to life because they built so many back doors in the series. I just happened to find one and tweak it a little bit to suit my purpose. Please review because if I get enough reviews for this chapter, I will update this story as soon as I can and not make you guys wait another week for an update. **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Visitor 

For the past four months, Steve was having a lot of trouble adjusting to his new life. Four months ago, he was having trouble controlling his tyrant abilities. He would constantly have episodes of extreme anger which always led to some one getting hurt. Sherry decided that the only way for him to learn to get control over the T-Veronica virus was to learn from the only person that ever gained control of it, Alexia. So they traveled to the frozen wastes of the Antarctica base and managed to locate Alexia's corpse, which was in bad conditions. Sherry knew that the only way Alexia would help them was if they also brought back her brother, Alfred. He did not like this at all, but Sherry ignored him and was able to find Alfred's body, which was not as bad as Alexia's body.

With that both of them left the base to begin the revival process. It was pretty easy to revive Alexia because of her T-Veronica mutation. By implanting the G-Virus gained though Sherry's blood, it would repair her body but it would prevent her from transforming into her dragonfly form again. However, Alexia will still be able to transform into her tyrant like form which would be enough to help him. But Alfred was a completely different case. Because he was human, implanting the G-Virus in him would only make him end up like Sherry's father, William Birkin. According to Sherry, the only chance they had to revive him was to use a virus which Wesker calls the Wesker virus which Sherry was able to steal from Wesker. This would be a complicated procedure because Sherry had to modify this virus so that it would work on a dead person and revive him into his normal self and not as some one like Wesker. She called the newly modified virus the Regenerator virus or R-virus which would bring the host back to life as a normal human being with no side effects. Sherry was able to complete both procedures successfully and Alexia and Alfred were brought back from the dead. At first, he did not like the idea of reviving the Ashfords, but when he got to learn them better, he was able to help them with their problems and they decided to join the ABTS in order to help them bring down terrorism.

Alexia and Alfred suggested that they move the ABTS headquarters to their secret mansion in Cloven, Maryland in order to hide from the "Organization". It was only about an hour away from Washington DC and it was a small town that is known for their advanced medicine. It was also the best location to hide because no one knows about the Ashfords' death and they could easily hide as a normal family. He and Sherry posed as Alexia's children while Billy acts like their personal bodyguard. This bothered him because he would always be called Steven Ashford. However, he got used to calling Alexia his mother. In fact, he would always call Alexia, mom due to their connection to the T-Veronica. But Alfred did not like to be called Uncle, because he is not infected and doesn't understand the connection between him and Alexia.

Getting used to being a tyrant was difficult. During his time as Wesker, he only learned how to run fast, use his super strength, and transform his right hand into a claw. Now not only can he fully transform into a tyrant at will, but he could also turn back into a human. What got every one shocked was the fact that he can combust his blood from the inside engulfing his entire body into flames without hurting himself. While his body was on fire he control fire, absorb all damage done to him at ease, and can stop combusting his blood when ever he choose. What was really unique about this was the fact that he could do it in his human and tyrant form.

He also had to get use to not being alone. Under Sherry's orders, he had a bodyguard on him at all time which was either Alfred or Billy. Sherry feared that the "Organization", would find out about him and kidnap him, so they can just turn him into a lab rat like Wesker did to him for six years. He tried to convince Sherry that he did not need a "babysitter" but Sherry always assisted on it for his own good. He soon learned that Sherry was right when the "Organization" tried to capture him. They sent some of there human like B.O.W to Cloven and they would terrorize the town. But, he and Alexia will quickly dispose of them, saving many lives. This caused every person in town to refer to the Ashfords as heroes and the people of the town are always acting like paparazzi.

After that incident, the ABTS voted to begin production of newly enhanced B.O.W in order to protect themselves from another attack. They developed two types of B.O.W since the order was made, the Hunter Prime and the MA-40 Cerberus. The Hunter Prime was a green monster that was designed to have razor sharp claws and was developed though the combination of reptilian and human DNA along with the battle statistics there previous models gained. They were agile, powerful, and could jump to extreme heights. The MA-40 Cerberus was created from dead Doberman Pincher and was reborn with the use of the G-virus. The dormant G-virus could revive the host if injected into it, but the creature revived could not mutate. That means that the Cerberus looked pretty much like it did when it was dead. Both the Hunter Prime and MA-40 Cerberus were kept at the manor at all times, in case of another attack. In order to prevent them from accidently killing someone, both the Hunter and Cerberus brains were reprogrammed. They would listen to anything the ABTS leaders said and they are the only people they would not attack.

Furthermore, for experimenting purposes and his protection, Sherry developed a Hunter and Cerberus for him so that Billy and Alfred would not have to stay with him inside the manor. Using the T-Veronica virus from his body, Sherry created the TV-Dendrobates Hunter and TV-39 Cerberus. The TV-Dendrobates is a black Hunter with red spots. It is just like the Hunter Prime except for the fact that it is poisonous and the poison it has would kill a human in less than a minute. It has been known that the poison has no effect on people that have the T-Veronica virus in them. The only way to treat the deadly poison is a drug called Veronia, which was developed by the ABTS. The TV-39 Cerberus is a Doberman Pincher that was brought back to life using the T-Veronica virus. Unlike the dormant G-virus, the T-Veronica virus repaired all the damage it took and also gave it regeneration abilities. The only way you could tell if it was a B.O.W is its bloody red eyes. Along with its extremely sharp teeth and quick agility, the TV-39 Cerberus is completely dangerous and deadly creature.

He named his two new B.O.W so that he would not have to call them by there lab names. He called the TV-Dedrobates Hunter Dedro and the TV-39 Cerberus Cerrby. Both Dedro and Cerrby are loyal to only him because they share the exact same T-Veronica virus. They have the capability of thinking on its own and can judge who it can attack base on their threat to their master. They are so intelligent that they can both understand English and Dedro can even talk, even though he only speaks one word at a time.

Another thing he was having trouble with was his social life. As a human, he was considered a nerd and a geek and was picked on constantly. While on Rockford, he fell madly in love with Claire Redfield but he never even knew how she felt about him because he died. After being dead for five years, Wesker revives him and turns him into a killing machine. As a tyrant, he became more muscular and less nerdy looking but he would always dress in black robes and wear a metal mask that both hide his face and disguise his voice. He killed so many innocent people and actually enjoyed it. He was considered a heartless killer, and his social life was killed accept for his friendship with Sherry and temporary friendship with Jill Valentine. However now that he is free from Wesker and was now living like an Ashford in Cloven, his social life completely turned upside down.

All the girls went gaga over him and they would all fight over him or tried to flirt with him. They made themselves pretty obvious on what they wanted from him and it disgusted him. He always wanted a relationship that could possibly leave to a life commitment like in those movies, not a one-night-stand. With all the ways the women were trying to seduce him, he was lucky that if he slept with any one of them, he would most likely get them infected with the T-Veronica virus. This way when a hot girl was trying to coax him, he would almost see them as a zombie as a constant reminder of the consequences of him giving into temptation. No matter how many rejections he gives to they all kept trying. In fact, the rejections made him the heartthrob of Cloven. When ever he went out he would always be mobbed by women. Alfred and Billy were always jealous, Alexia really did not care, and Sherry was infuriated every time she sees him with another girl.

Although all of these changes were hard on him, he knew that this is his life. He would use his tyrant abilities for good not evil, and he would put an end to bioterrorism once and for all. He would redeem himself from all of the horrible things he did while working with Wesker, and avenge all the lives he took. The only thing that made him sad was the fact that he would never be normal again. He would always be a tyrant that can not love anybody, not even Claire.

* * *

When Jill and Chris got back to their dinner, they noticed that Claire has gotten much better. Jill also noticed that Chris personality has changed. This morning, Chris was acting like a totally different person but tonight, Chris seems to be acting a little more like his older self. In fact these personality changes have been happening often lately, and it started to worry her.

As she sat down on the couch waiting for Chris, who was checking up on Claire, she noticed a medicine bottle on the coffee table. She picked up the bottle; she noticed that it was stress reliever medicine. She knew that Chris had a lot of work to do at the BSAA and it could make anyone stressful. In fact she was the one that gave him the medicine, in order to help him lower his stress levels. She almost went into shock when she examined the bottle further. She realized that she gave Chris the wrong medicine, and that the medicine must have been changing his personality. She gave Chris a drug that Wesker developed in order to get information out of his employees.

She has only ever seen the drug used once when it was used against Handles. Handles refused to seduce a girl just so Wesker could kidnap her. Wesker got extremely angry but for some bizarre reason, he did not question him any further. The next day when Handles complained about the amount of stress he was having, Wesker gave him the exact same medicine that she gave Chris. In the next twenty four hours, Handles became a completely different person. He was like a person who thought every one was only holding him back and he was flirting with every woman who walked past him. So when Wesker asked him to seduce a girl so he could kidnap her, Handles accepted. When he found out what Wesker did to him, he was so furious that he gave the medicine to her for safe keeping. She hid it in the laptop brief case that Handles gave her so that she would never lose it. She must have accidentally brought home with her and must have accidentally given it to Chris thinking it would relieve his stress.

When Chris entered the room, he noticed that Jill had the stress reliever medicine in her hands. When Jill looked up at him she asked, "When was the last time you took this medicine."

"Uh this morning, but why are you asking this." Chris responded.

"I should have never given you this medicine Chris, this medicine isn't stress reliever, it's supposed to change someone's personality."

"Well that would explain the sudden change in my body, but why do you have this."

"I got from Tricell's lab; Wesker used this medicine in order to change the scientists into drunken teenagers so that they could get information out of them when he thought they were hiding something."

"Look Jill, it's not your fault, it was a complete accident. Look I'll just head over to Cloven and buy some stress reliever medicine there."

"Oh no Chris, you need to sleep. This medicine lasts for twenty four hours, and who knows what chaos you'll cause."

"You're probably right. Can you please take Claire with you? She's been cooped up in this house for the past few days, she needs the exercise."

"Alright Chris," Jill said as Chris left the room to go to sleep. She walked up to Claire's room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want Chris." Claire said at the other end of the door that seems to be a little bit annoyed.

"It's me," Jill said.

"Oh Jill, sorry about that, I didn't know you were here."

"Hey do you mind taking a ride with me to Cloven to get your brother some medicine."

"Sure, it will be nice to get out of this house." Claire said. After ten minutes both of them went to Jill's car and they both began to drive towards Cloven.

* * *

While the B.O.W roamed the mansion, the leaders of ABTS were trying to kill some time. Sherry was getting ready for a trip to the "Organization" to learn about their latest project. Alexia was preparing for her tyrant lesson with Steve. Alfred was polishing his Remington 700 bolt action rifle, which was his greatest possession. Billy was looking at him self in the mirror while flexing. Steve was reading a book about how women seduce men. He started to read this book after he ended up almost having sex with one of the girls that always flirted with him. He needed to be extremely careful because one slip up could lead up to a T-Veronica virus outbreak. By reading this book he could learn all of the girls little tricks and prepare himself for it.

"Hey Steve, I didn't know that you were gay."

Steve looked up to see Billy standing in his room with one hand on the wall. He was laughing so much that if it was not for his hand, he would be on the floor.

"I'm not gay!" Steve shouted.

"Sure you're not." Billy said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth."

"You know this explains why you're able to turn down all those girls. I know you could get them infected if you given in, but with some of the ways they have been trying to coax you, I'm surprised you didn't succumb to temptation."

"You know Billy that I gave him the book." The new voice said. Steve and Billy quickly turned to see that the voice belonged to Alexia. She was standing there with a very stern look on her face.

"Since when have you been attracted to men?" Billy asked.

"Are you calling me gay?" Alexia angrily asked. To Steve, it looked like she was ready to gut Billy right there with one of her tentacles that she could summon at any time.

"No, but I have never seen you in love with another man that isn't part of your family."

"I came to the conclusion long ago that most men were scum bags."

"When did you meet a guy? You were frozen for fifteen years and then dead for eleven!"

"That is none of your business. Anyway the reason why my son has that book is so that he is prepared to defend himself against all those idiotic female humans."

"Ok, Ok, I was only making a joke. Anyway where is all the Advil, I've got a massive headache?"

"My son uses all the Advil because he gets hurt a lot during our lessons, so Alfred is going to get some more at the pharmacy." With that Billy left the room leaving Alexia and Steve alone. "Alright Steve, now that all the humans are gone its time for tyrant lessons."

"But mom…" Steve began to stay before Alexia grabbed his hand and completely dragged him out of his room.

* * *

After an hour of driving Claire and Jill finally stopped at a local pharmacy in Cloven at the dead of night. While Jill was talking to the store owner to see if they had any medicine to help Jill, Claire was walking around the store, lost in her train of thought. She didn't even notice the man walking in front of her when she accidentally bumped into him.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Claire says as she looked into the man's faces as her blood runs cold. She was staring into a face that has haunted her dreams ever since Steve died in her arms. She was staring into the face of Alfred Ashford.

"No problem." Alfred said as he quickly grabbed the Advil on the floor and putting a five on the counter getting ready to leave the store.

"Have a nice day Alfred, Oh say hi to Alexia and the kids for me." The store manager said, causing Jill to stare at Alfred.

"Sure thing man, I will see you soon." Alfred said as he closed the door behind him.

"I never knew Alfred had kids." Jill muttered to herself but the store clerk heard her.

"Outsiders I assume, I was referring to Alexia's kids, Steve and Sherry."

"What do you know about Alexia's kids?" Jill asked wondering if Alexia's son Steve was the Handles she knew during her time with Wesker and the boy Claire fell in love with on Rockford.

"You must really be from out off town to not know about Steve. He is the hero of this town along with Alexia. There was a serial killer here in Cloven about a month ago and both Steve and Alexia were able to capture him. The serial killer was completely insane because he referred to both of them as monsters and he claims that Steve caught on fire and threw fire balls at him like the Human Torch. Anyway after that, the Ashfords became heroes and all the girls in the town went heads over heals for Steve. They don't quit trying to flirt with him no matter how many times he turns them down. As for Sherry not much is know about her because she likes to travel a lot and is not in town often. All I know is that she hates it when ever girls crowd around her brother and usually helps him get away form them."

Jill turned around to notice that Claire was no longer in the building. She quickly ran out of the pharmacy without hearing the owner calling her back to get the medicine she left behind.

* * *

Alfred was running out of the store in a hurry. Alfred could not believe that Claire was in Cloven and worst of all she recognized him from the look of fear and hatred in her eyes. Making sure that no one was looking at him, he pulled out his cell phone to call the mansion. After about a few rings some one picked up the phone from the other line.

"Hello." Dedro said at the other line.

"Dedro where is my sister?" Alfred asked.

"She…not…here."

"Where are the others?"

"Master…went…for…walk…with…Cerrby… Sh…"

"Dedro, how many times have I told you not to answer the phone!" Alfred heard at the other line recognizing the voice as Sherry's. There was some noise coming from the other end and than he heard Sherry's voice on the other end, "Hello."

"Sherry you are not going to believe this but Claire Redfield is here in Cloven and I think she saw me."

"Alfred I want you to find Steve and tell him who what's happening."

"He is impossible to find when he goes for his midnight walk. Plus the fact that he is…"

"I want no excuses Alfred. Steve does not want to see Claire for reasons beyond me. He would want to know that she is here so that he can avoid her."

"Alright I'll find him." Alfred said as he ended his call and began searching for Steve; unaware of the fact that Claire was listening to the entire conversation. However when he was about to leave, Alfred quickly turned around to notice Claire who was staring right at him.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Alfred asked.

"I think you know well enough that I don't. Now the one thing I don't understand is how you can still be alive." Claire responded angrily.

"I think you will be quite surprise about the answer." Alfred said as he threw a grenade at her at which when it exploded, it released a purple gas.

"What is this stuff?" Claire asked as she began to cough violently.

"This gas should knock you out for a couple of hours. Don't worry it's completely harmless." Alfred said as he walked away leaving Claire to stagger to the ground coughing.

* * *

"Claire, CLAIRE!" Jill yelled as she was looking frantically for Claire.

"I'm over here." A weak voice replied. Jill began to rush quickly to the Claire and noticed that she was curled up in a ball. When Jill was hovering over her seeing if she was all right but before she could say anything, she passed out.

"Oh my god Claire," Jill said as tears came to her eyes, "Help, I need help!"

She heard barking as she turned to that a cloaked figure and a dog quickly came to her. She quickly cringed in fear when she noticed that the dog had bloody red eyes like the dogs se had seen in Raccoon. However, the dog just was just standing there and staring at her. When she noticed that the dog wouldn't tear off her face, she turned to look at the cloaked figure. It was wearing a black cloak, black gloves, and a black faceplate with glowing red eyes.

"Is she alright?" The cloaked figure asked in a distorted voice that Jill immediately recognized.

"… Handles, is that you?" Jill asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes Jill it's me. It's been a while but we can reminisce later. We need to get Claire to a hospital in order to find out what's wrong with her." Handles said as he scooped Claire up in her arms and began to run towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. One thing you may have noticed is that some of the characters personalities have changed. Alexia and Alfred have changed the most because they no longer have problems that they had in RECV. I tweaked Billy's personality a little bit because he was gone for eleven years and he has bound to change a little bit but not as much as Alexia and Alfred. Steve's personality has also been tweaked a little bit because of his experiences as Handles is bound to change any person (You have to keep reading to find out). I will try to keep Sherry, Claire, Jill, and Chris the same but I'm only human so I'm bound to make a mistake. So if you want to tell me how awesome this story is or stab me in the back and criticize my work, please review so that I can fix my mistakes or make my self feel better (But please don't actually stab me in the back).**

**Now it's time for a little heads up on what to expect in Chapter 3. Jill tries to get Steve to reveal him self to Claire and two members of the ABTS (not including Steve) visits Claire that will force Steve to face something he has been avoiding for a long time. **


	3. Reasons

**Disclaimer: We should all know by now that I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I do own this fanfic and I do own some of original content in this story that belongs to me and only me that you should know by now. **

**Author's Note: I did not plan to update this early but I had some down time before I go to a party so I decided I would post this story. Thanks for all the great reviews so far and I hope they keep coming. As you may know I was originally deciding whether this story would be a four chapter story or a really long story and I've come to a decision. I have decided to make this a really long story because of the amount of hits, great reviews, and plus the fact I have some really great ideas. As for the length of the story I will try to get each chapter to be at least 3,000 words but I can't always do that. So some chapter will be at least 2,000 words, such as this one. I have also decided to list the important characters in each story. They will be divided up into four categories: KIA, Main Characters, Secondary Characters, and Antagonists. Killed in Action (KIA) will be the list of all the characters who have died (Someone has to die to make the story more interesting). Main Characters are the protagonists of the story. Secondary Characters are all of the 'good characters' who support the story. Antagonists are all of the villains in the story (The first villain won't appear until around Chapter 8). Unless I get a good amount of reviews, I won't post again til next week so please review.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reasons

It has been a few hours since Handles and Jill got to the hospital. They were able to get Claire immediate attention, and the doctors were completely clueless about what caused her to pass out. However they assured them that Claire is alright, but it was best she stayed in the hospital until she was awake. Now both of them are sitting in Claire's room waiting for her to get up along with Cerrby who is standing near his master. Both of them have been silent for a while and Jill knew that it was time to confront Handles.

"Handles, is it alright if I call you Steve?" Jill asked.

"So it seems you got my message about the ABTS," was Handles only response.

"So can I?"

"I guess it's alright as long as you don't use that name in front of Claire."

"I don't get it Steve, why are you tiring to hide your identity from Claire? She loves you." Jill asked.

"How can she love me, I'm a monster!" Steve growled still using the mask to distort his voice.

"Steve you're not like Wesker."

"Oh really," Steve said. Right in front of Jill's eyes, Steve pulled off his hood and took of his faceplate. Jill could see a young man's face but when he opened his eyes, she could see his golden-red cat-like eyes just like the eyes Wesker had. "You know that I'm infected Jill, I have been ever since Wesker revived me six years ago. I have done Wesker's bidding and killed everyone he wanted me to. And worst of all I enjoyed it, I was laughing when I killed all of those people." Jill could notice the fact that the faceplate he was wearing distorted his voice, but now without it on, his voice seemed human.

"That may be true Steve, but unlike Wesker you felt guilty about all of those you have murdered." Jill replied.

"That may be true but Claire will never accept who I am now. I am a tyrant and she is a human. She will never understand all the relationships especially the ones I have with Alfred and Alexia."

"Well do you care to explain to me?"

"Alexia is like a mother to me. For the past four months she had shown me compassion that only a mother would show a child. She cares for me and loves me like a son and I care for her and love her like a mother. We share a connection through the T-Veronica virus that allows both of us to understand each other. She was twisted by her father and never had a choice on life. Now that she is free of her forced life, she chose to stay with me and Sherry and protect us. And Alfred is one of my best friends. Sure he may have been mad, but his new life with the ABTS has cured his sickness. He has protected me for the last four month. Claire would never accept that, she would just see things in plain black and white and would assume they are evil and would try to kill them."

"But Steve …," Jill tried to say before Steve interrupted her.

"How would Claire accept me when she learns that I am a tyrant and I have murdered for the past six years. She would never treat me like a human and I would just be a monster to her. Even if we did some how ended up in a relationship, I would live in fear. If I allow my urges to overpower my brain, Claire will end up getting infected. I may love her, but I love her enough to know that she would only be unhappy with me."

"How would you know what Claire would want, you haven't seen her in eleven years. She has barely dated since the last time you have seen her, and all of her boyfriends ended up abusive and left her miserable. She needs you Steve; you are about one of the only boys in her life who did not try to abuse her. She needs support and it's not something Chris could give her, only you can!"

"I can not give her support! My life is in constant danger from the "Organization" and there are rumors that they might be trying to revive Wesker. If they do succeed, Wesker would forget about his revenge for a while and try to kill me. I was supposed to lead Wesker's organization if he died and I left it in ruins to join the ABTS. He will not let me live for my betrayal and would use everyone against me, including Claire." Steve was beginning to get upset over this argument about Claire, which caused Cerrby to go to Steve, and started to stare at Jill with a murderous look in its eyes and growled.

"What's with that dog anyway?" Jill asked tiring to change the subject. Steve kneeled down towards Cerrby and began to calm him down.

"Cerrby is a B.O.W, Jill. He is just like the Cerberuses you encountered in Raccoon but different. He is a TV-39 Cerberus and the only one of its kind. He was developed by Sherry, in order to make sure I had someone at all times with me. Since he can pass as a normal dog, other than his eyes, I take him out so I can go for a midnight stroll. I wear my uniform that I used to wear when I worked with Wesker so no one would recognize me as Steve Ashford."

"So do you have any other B.O.W, like Cerrby," Jill asked nervously ignoring the fact that he called him self Steve Ashford instead of Steve Burnside.

"The only other one like Cerrby is Dedro, a TV- Dendrobates Hunter. He is also the only one of his kind. Both of them were created using my blood, which contained the T-Veronica virus. Cerrby and Dedro only listen to me so they won't attack you as long as they don't sense that you are a threat to me. Otherwise they will kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Ok." Jill said still nervous about the fact that the ABTS has developed B.O.W. The BSAA would destroy the ABTS if they learned anything about them. "Have they developed any other B.O.W other than Cerrby and Dedro?"

"Yes they developed MA-40 Cerberuses and Hunter Primes to guard the mansion and defend us incase of attack," Steve said. He must have heard something because he quickly puts his hood over his head using his superhuman speed.

The door to Claire's room soon opened and Sherry and Alexia entered the room. Steve and Sherry quickly embraced each other in a way that looked like they were dating. Steve than embraced Alexia in a way a son would hug there mother.

"Is she ok?" Sherry asked.

"She's fine." Steve responded in his distorted voice. He took of his faceplate off but let his hood cover his face incase Claire woke up.

Sherry turns her attention to Jill and says, "It's good to finally meet you Miss. Valentine. As you may know I'm Sherry Birkin and this is Alexia Ashford."

"Yes I know you from the stories Claire told about you and the information Steve gave me." Jill said shaking Sherry's hand.

"I believe at this point you should call Steve, Handles. Claire might wake up at any minute," Sherry said, "Handles I think it should be best if you put on your faceplate. After all, we don't want Claire waking up and recognize who you are."

"Alright," Handles said in his human voice before he put on his faceplate on his face again, "Mom, Sherry, I think its time we go."

"I agree with you my son," Alexia said.

As Sherry, Alexia, Handles, and Cerrby were getting ready to leave Jill asked Handles, "Handles, is the real reason while you do not want to Claire is because of your relationship with Sherry?"

Handles quickly turned to Jill, "What do you mean by that?" He asked with rage in his distorted voice.

"The way the computer files tell me about your close relationship with her and the way you two embraced. Not to mention the fact that during our conversations you always seemed to talk more about Sherry, than you did about Claire. It seems like you two are having a romantic relationship." Jill stated.

Handles was completely flabbergasted, Sherry was blushing furiously, Alexia was just silent, and Cerrby had no idea what was going on. After about a few seconds Alexia turns to face Handles and Sherry, "Not to put you on the spot, honey, but what is your relationship with Sherry?"

"Why do you care so much about my relationship Sherry, mom?" Handles asked Alexia ignoring Jill completely.

"Well first of all, you two are supposed to be keeping up the act as brother and sister. What do you think others will think if you're having a romantic relationship with your sister?"

"But she is not my sister!"

"And do not forget about the T-Veronica virus. If you two date, you two will let your urges overwhelm you and you could get her infected."

Both Handles and Alexia seemed to forget the Sherry was still in the room, who at this time was completely red and looked like she was about to have a seizure. "Alexia, you do know that there are ways to prevent Handles from infecting his mate." Sherry managed to say.

"Sherry the T-Veronica virus is not like an STI." Alexia said turning her attention to Sherry.

"Even if Handles and I are sleeping with each other, which we are not, I am immune to the virus because of the G-Virus, like Jill is immune to the virus because of the T-Virus."

"Stop avoiding the question Sherry, are you dating my son?"

"No."

"Are you in love with him?"

This time Sherry was silent for a few minutes before answering, "I don't know."

Handles was now sitting next to Claire, who was still asleep. Steve never thought that Sherry could actually have feelings for him. He was still not sure of his own feelings for Sherry. Of course he noticed how Sherry grew into a beautiful, attractive woman over the past six years he was with Sherry. They both have had a close relationship, but because of Wesker, he could have never formed a romantic relationship with Sherry, even if they wanted to. Because both of them have been busy the past nine months with the ABTS, they never visited the subject.

Alexia now looked over to the confused Handles, "How about you, do you love Sherry?"

Handles took a few moment before responding, "I haven't visited the subject of love for eleven years, mom. But I do still harbor feelings for Claire and I might have feelings for Sherry. She has always been there when I needed her and I could always count on her. But I just don't know."

Though out this conversation, Jill has been studying each person in the room. She knew that everyone was telling the truth, but she could not help notice Sherry's reaction to Steve's response to Alexia's question. Sherry seemed a little happy that Steve did not reject her completely.

"I think we should go now," Handles said, "Jill, I will send you more information if I can but please don't tell Claire that I am alive yet. I need more time to come in terms with who I am. When I am ready, you can tell her." With that Handles, Cerrby, Sherry, and Alexia left.

Jill was now all by herself except for a sleeping Claire. Jill was trying to come in terms with what had happened tonight. With Claire nearly dying of hyperthermia and the confrontation of Steve, Jill was trying to come in terms with what has happened. Steve doesn't want Claire to know that he is alive because he still thinks himself as a monster. However, he may also not want Claire to know about his relationship with Sherry. Though this entire mess one thing was certain, Claire will learn about Steve and will confront him. But Jill did not know whether Claire will come out of the confrontation happy or miserable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Lots of drama in this chapter and a lot more planned in future chapters. Also get prepared because soon their will be some action, humor, and aghast Don't jump to conclusions on who I put Steve with because that will be reveled next chapter. So to make life easier I have a list of reasons why you should review...**

**1) If you want this story to be updated faster**

**2) Praise my work**

**3) Criticize my work**

**So please review because reviews are the only way to let me know how much you guys care or don't care. Six reviews is the least amount of reviews needed for me to update this story early but the more review, the better your chances. Have a very happy New Year's Eve and New Year's Day and I hope every will have a great 2010.**

**We have come to the time in this chapter when I let you guys know what is going to happen in the next chapter. Chris comes to Cloven to see his sister until he runs into some one that turns his trip from personally to professional. Also Steve must decide between Claire and Sherry and meets a very strange new character.**


	4. Psychological Warfare

**Disclaimer: Capcom won't sell me the rights to Resident Evil so that is still theirs. I also won't sell them this fanfic and all of my original content so it's still mine. I don't need to make a list of things that are mine because the list is long, I'm too lazy to write it, and I think you guys should know what it is by now. **

**Author's Note: Sorry about posting this chapter a little late, but I have to deal with school, homework, and my family. I have to keep up the good grades, otherwise I might not be posting the next chapter until next month and we don't want that. Seeing that this is the fourth chapter of this story and there is nothing that says that this story is complete means that this story will become a long story. I want to thank all of you guys for the great reviews and the fact that you did not tear me up to little pieces and throw me to the wolves. Speaking of reviews, I got only five reviews for this chapter so I did not post this chapter early. You guys were so close but close only counts in horseshoes, darts, hand grenades, and a few other things. Before I begin this chapter I want to address a few things. This story is another short chapter but it is a little longer than last chapter. Luckily next chapter will be back to 3,000 words, and in fact is the longest chapter I have written so far. One thing I forgot to mention last chapter was if there was going to be any romance in this chapter. I'm sorry that I did not address this question last chapter, but I was in a hurry and I was barely able to post this chapter before I had to leave to go to a party, and I would not have posted the last chapter for another few days due to the fact that one of my family members was in the hospital. Back to the question, I really can't answer that question and you will see why in the next couple of chapters. Another thing I want to address is my grammar mistakes. Believe it or not, English is actually on of my worst subjects and I am terrible at grammar. I review each chapter constantly for grammar, and if I happen to miss some, please forgive me. Finally I want to address how I was able to post Chapter 3 quickly. I write a few chapters in advance and so that I could post them if I ever ran into writers block, which won't happen to me because I have the next few chapters planned out. I could actually post Chapter 5 tomorrow but I don't want to do that because than I will bleed myself dry and my postings could become irregular. I will post the next chapter if I get six reviews for this chapter, finish writing Chapter 7, or if a week has passed. Let me tell you now that I'm a little behind on my writing and I'm almost done with Chapter 6 so the second option might not happen for this chapter. Now I better stop talking, otherwise you guys might be bored out of your minds. Now it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Who will Steve end up with? Who is the strange new character Steve will meet? When will school ever stop giving us piles of homework? Everything, except the last question, will be answered in this chapter so read it and review. **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby**

* * *

Chapter 4: Psychological Warfare

Chris groaned when his phone rang. He was still in bed and when he woke up it was three o'clock in the morning. He slowly got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello," he said sleepily.

"Hey Chris, it's me."

"Jill, its three o'clock in the morning, you know the time where normal people sleep."

"Well sorry! I thought you would like to know that Claire is in the hospital."

"What do you mean, Claire is in the hospital."

"Well, she went out in the dead of night and fell unconscious. The doctors have no idea why it happened."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, Chris she's fine."

"Well could you explain to me exactly what happened?"

"Don't ask me how it happened; I was trying to get you some stress reliever medicine when she just walked out the door."

"Well where are you?"

"I'm at a hospital in Cloven; you know where that is right?"

"Yea, I have been there a few times. Thanks Jill."

"No problem, and next time don't jump to conclusions, I don't like to be up at three o'clock in the morning just for the heck of it."

Chris hung up the phone and quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys to his car. A lot of things were racing through his mind that it almost gave him a headache. With a lot of things going on at work and the fact that his sister is in the hospital, it was enough to make any man want to scream. He got into the car and left the house, wondering what was wrong with his sister and what possessed her to go into the freezing night.

* * *

Steve, Sherry, Alexia, and Cerrby left the hospital and headed for the car. However Alexia turned and stopped them and said, "You two need to figure out what is going on with you two. The sooner you solve this, the better," and with that, she left for the car leaving Steve and Sherry alone.

"Well I guess we need to figure this out." Steve said

"You're right." Sherry responded.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't really know. I mean you are my best friend and you are like a big brother to me. You were the only one who has ever really cared for me. I mean not even my parents cared for me because of their precious G-Virus. We were so close when we were at Wesker's mercy because we are a like. We told each other everything and never hid anything from each other. And besides, both of us are inexperienced with love, I mean none of us ever had a relationship and we never kissed someone from the opposite gender."

"So I assume you love me as an older brother?"

"I guess so. So how do you feel about me?"

"I feel the same way about you. You're like a little sister to me and I don't want my relationship with you to change. I guess we were both caught off guard by Jill's question."

"So we're cool?'

"We're cool. And besides, when you finally fall in love with someone, I get to harass them and threaten to kill them if they ever hurt you."

"And I get to tell Claire, all the embarrassing things about you." Sherry began to walk to the car and turned to notice that Steve wasn't following her. "Are you coming Steve?" she asked.

"No you go on ahead; I'm going to finish my walk. It should give me some time to figure out how I should handle the whole Claire situation." Steve responded. Sherry turned to head for the car, and Cerrby began to follow his master, as he begins to ponder over the predicament he's in.

* * *

"So did you fix your problem with my son?" Alexia said as they entered the manor.

"Yea, we decided that we love each other like brother and sister." Sherry responded.

"That's good," Alexia said as Billy began to run up to them.

"Hey guy's, where is Steve and Alfred?" Billy asked.

"Steve went out for a … What do you mean you don't know where Alfred is! He is supposed to be here!" Alexia responded.

"Well I sent Alfred out to find Steve, and because Steve was with Jill, I guess Alfred is still looking for him." Sherry stated.

"So go call him Billy." Alexia said.

"Eh, there's one small problem with that."

"God Billy, do I have to explain everything to you! Just pick up a phone and dial his number!" Alexia said with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"I know how to work a phone Alexia! Its just that Alfred's cell phone ran out of minutes."

"What do you mean it's out of minutes?" Alexia screeched.

"Let's just say, Dedro loves to make prank phone calls to random strangers."

"Just perfect Sherry, you made a talking hunter that wastes all of our minutes."

"It's not my fault." Sherry retorted.

"Well there is nothing we could do about it now. Billy, go find my brother." Alexia said.

"Why do I have to find him?" Billy asked.

"Because you're the one who taught him how to do that," Alexia responded.

"How was I supposed to know that he would waste all of our minutes?" Billy muttered as began to stomp out of the manor to look for Alfred.

"Alright Sherry, now let's go find Dedro and talk some sense into him." Alexia said.

"The only question is; where is he?" Sherry replied.

"I'll give you one guess."

* * *

On his way to the hospital Chris' cell phone rang. Chris quickly fumbled though all of his stuff and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello." Chris said on the cell phone.

There was another voice at the other end of the line, but Chris had no idea who it was. "Hello…this…is…the…National…Waffle…Factory…of…Belgium. We…are…calling…to…report…that…a…Chris…Redfield…has…a…order…for…one…hundred…boxes…of…waffles."

"I did not order one hundred boxes of waffles."

"You…are…Chris…Redfield…right?"

"Yea but…"

"Than…you…ordered one…hundred…boxes…of…waffles. I…want…my…money…you…cheapskate."

"Fine, I don't have time to argue. How much are the waffles?"

"One…thousand…dollars…"

"One thousand dollars are you insane! I'm not going to pay one thousand dollars for waffles I didn't even order!"

"Dedro you better not be making another prank phone call!" another voice said before the line went dead. Chris could not place it but that voice seems so familiar, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

* * *

Steve and Cerrby began to walk in the Cloven Park as it was the quietest place to think. Steve knew that he had been avoiding it for the past nine months but he knew that he could not hide from it forever. He knew that someday but he could not do it right now. He has murdered in cold blood, kidnap people for Wesker, and worst of all he was a part of the viral outbreak in Kijuju.

"_You know Steve, you have to let go of the past and move on."_

Steve quickly turned around but he saw no one was there. He was all alone except for Cerrby, who could not even talk.

"_You can't see me Steve, you can only hear me."_

"Who are you?" Steve demanded, which made Cerrby alert of the situation, but was completely confused.

"_I am you, Steve or should I say Handles."_

"That can't be true."

"_Of course it's true and you know it."_

"I'm not insane!" Steve yelled to himself.

"_I didn't say you are insane and I am real. I am like your conscious, except I can actually talk to you. All tyrants have one."_

"That's a lie. I never saw Alexia or Wesker talk to themselves!"

"_That's because no tyrant has ever been screwed up like you."_

"I'm not screwed up!"

"_Who are you trying to kid, me or yourself. You have a lot of problems. You're hiding from the one you love and calling yourself a monster."_

"I am a monster!"

"_You're not a monster and you have never been a monster. If you were a monster, you would have never felt any guilt for all the things Wesker forced you to do."_

"So that means I don't deserve redemption!"

"_Everyone makes a mistake in their life and no matter how big it is everyone deserves a second chance. And the only way you are going to gain that second chance is through Claire."_

"How could Claire ever accept me for who I am and what I've done?"

"_When you confront her, you will hide nothing from her. She will know that your life has been out of you hands for the past six years, just as Jill did."_

"I can't confront her, not yet."

"_You soon will have no choice in the matter. You and Claire will meet again soon and you will have to choose to either embrace her love or abandon it for good. You will soon be at a crossroad in your life and there is no way of avoiding it. You will have one and only one final chance to have your fairy tale ending with Claire."_

"Claire could never love a person like me."

"_Then you have already sealed your fate, Steve. You can not deny what your heart wants and it will eventually catch up with you. It will destroy you and you will lose your mind. Without love, no one can keep their sanity. You will become just like Wesker, Steve, is that what you want!"_

"No."

"_Than you must learn to forgive you and you must accept Claire's love. You will only have one shot at this and if you fail, then there will be no hope for you."_

Just as soon as the mysterious voice came, it disappeared. Before he could ponder at what the voice said he suddenly heard something. He quickly went to the source of the noise with Cerrby close behind. He soon discovered that the noise came from Billy who was yelling Alfred's name. Before he could respond he heard another person approach Billy but he could not make the person out. Billy tried to get away from the person but he was too late and the mysterious man was pointing a handgun at Bill's head.

"Billy Coen, you're under arrest."

Steve could not believe it. The person who was approaching Billy was Chris Redfield, one of the BSAA leaders. He tried to move but something was stopping him.

"_That would be a foolish move, Steve. You would only get yourself killed and condemn your friends. Then how would you and Claire ever meet again, in the afterlife?"_

Steve knew he could not fight the mysterious voice and if he respond to the voice, Chris would find out where he was hiding and Chris would not hesitate to kill him. He could only stand there helplessly as he watched Billy get handcuffed and dragged away. When they were both out of site, the voice let hold of his grip against Steve and he ran quickly to the mansion to find the others.

* * *

"Dedro, how many times do I have to tell you not to make prank calls? We need all our cell phones in case an emergency." Alexia ranted, but nothing seems to ever get through to him unless Steve tells him to.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Alfred said as he walked into the mansion.

"Alfred, where is Billy?" Alexia asked.

"Isn't Billy supposed to be here?"

"Great, now we have another problem. Why does is it seem like tyrants are the only ones here that get anything done?"

"Hey, I do a lot of work here!" Sherry retorted.

"Yea but you also created are problem with Dedro anyway. But bickering is pointless, Alfred why don't you go find Billy." Alexia said.

"I'm not going back out there, its freezing!" Alfred complained.

"Well I know one person dumb enough to go out in the middle of the night."

"You mean Claire?" Sherry asked.

"Yes," Alexia responded, "Anyway, when I had a little peak at what she was dreaming…"

"Wait you can look at other peoples' dreams?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is use one of my tentacles and put it in her ear. When that happens, I can hear every thing she's thinking and see everything she's dreaming. When I looked in her dream, I saw her tongue wrestling with …"

"Billy!" Dedro blurted. Everyone just seemed to stare at the hunter. "Alfred!" Again this gained the same response accept Alexia was started to get angry. But before Dedro can blurt out another name, Alexia interrupted him.

"Dedro, two things," Alexia said after trying to calm herself, "One, you are just saying random names that pop into your thick skull and two, If you say my name so help me god, I'll shove one of my tentacles up your …"

Just than, Steve entered the manor, gasping for breathe and fell down on the floor. Everyone ran up to him to see if he was alright, and when they knew that Steve was fine, Sherry asked, "What happened?"

Steve stared at her for a second and said, "Chris Redfield has arrested Billy!"

* * *

**I hope all of you guys had I good laugh during this chapter. Dedro will be are funny man through out this story, because he's Dedro and my OC. Everyone can now rejoice in the fact that Steve will end up with Claire, edventully. I want to tell you guys for the reasonings behind putting Steve and Claire together. I went through many ideas for the direction of this story, but I had origannly put Steve with Claire. However though out the process, I was wondering what if I had put Steve with someone else. So I put Steve with Claire, Sherry, Alexia, and Jill to see where that relationship might leave. I immediatly crossed out StevexJill because I view their relationship as more of friendship than romantic, but I did end up with funny results for this relationship, includding jelousey between Chris and Claire. I next crossed out StevexAlexia because that relationship of the romantic type will never happen in a million years. The only way I saw it possible was if Alexia somehow brainwashed Steve to fall in love with her, which wouldn't work so well with this fanfic. However I did see that it was very likely to form a mother and son relationship between the two so I used that. StevexSherry was the hardest one to cross off. They are both so alike and simular that they seemed perfect together, but there were only a few things that persauded me not to put the two together. The first thing was the fact that Sherry is too young for Steve. By saying that, I would also say that I support a LeonxClaire and a ChrisxSheva, which I don't. The other thing was that Steve and Sherry would be more like brother and sister, than boyfriend and girlfriend, which was said by ZetaAdele and I have to agree with her. So review and tell me what you guys think and remember, six reviews = early posting of Chapter 5.**

**Next time on Handles, the ABTS calls an emergency meeting to deal with their current predictiment about Billy's arrest and the new virus developed by the "Organization". More information on The Voice is revealed as it tells Steve to do something that some one only completely insane would do. **


	5. Plan of Action

**Disclaimer: I hate writing disclaimers, they just depress me. I want to own the rights to the Resident Evil series, but Capcom won't let me have it. However I now have a bunch of new OCs to add to this story in which if you guys steal you will be in big trouble.**

**Author's Note: I'm now convinced that school is trying to destroy me. I have three projects due this week and two of them are from the same subject! Luckily, I found time to finish Chapter 7 and post Chapter 5. Once again you guys are shy of one review so you didn't get an early update. Let's see if you guys can do it this time. I have a few things I want to quickly address before you begin to read this chapter. The first thing is that I have a new story called The Vampire Tyrant which is rated M. If you like vampires than you will probably enjoy that story. The second thing is that Billy is not going to be the first one to die (Sorry to disappoint you C_V) and you will all want to kill me after you see who I'll kill first, which will give something to laugh at (You will see in Chapter 8). The final thing is that I'm glad that you guys got a kick out of the random pairings I put Steve in. Last night I thought about what it would be like if I put Steve with Rebecca just to amuse my self. I was actually shocked to find out it might be possible for that relationship to happen, only if it was done a certain way, but it probably won't happen. Now its time to read the next chapter of this story and remember to review! **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Joseph Shepherd, Captain Karl Victor**

* * *

Chapter 5: Plan of Action

With the discovery of Billy's arrest, Sherry called an emergency meeting of the ABTS. All of the leaders and head scientists arrived at the meeting and headed for the meeting chambers of the mansion. All the leaders sat at a large table located in the center of the room. Sherry, who is the founder of the ABTS, sat at the head of the table wearing her black ABTS uniform. Steve, who is second in command, sat to Sherry's right wore his Handles uniform along with the mask that distorted his voice in case any of the scientists were traitors and tried to sell the "Organization" information. Alexia, who trains all the B.O.W and tyrants, sat to Sherry's right, wore thick blue robes. Alfred, who is the ABTS' strategist, sat next to Alexia, wore thick red robes.

Among the leaders, there were also the three head scientists who developed the B.O.W and researched them. Dr. Karl Lamark, who was the Head of Research and Development for the ABTS, sat at the other end of the table. To his right sat Dr. Michael Bailey, who was head of the Hunter Project, and to his left sat Dr. Monica Neilson, who was head of the Cerberus Project.

When every one got settled down, Sherry began the meeting by saying, "I called all of you here today because we have reports that Director Coen was arrested by the BSAA. As we all know, Director Coen is innocent of all charges made against him, will most likely be sentenced to death. That is why I propose to send are units to the BSAA headquarters in Washington D.C. and get him back."

"Director Birkin, with all due respect our B.O.W are not fully trained yet." Dr. Neilson responded.

"Well we can't just leave him to die!" Sherry retorted.

"What do you think of this plan, Director Handles?" Dr. Neilson asked.

"I have to agree with Director Birkin, Dr. Neilson," Handles replied, "We can not just abandon him. I do have a few contacts in the BSAA that might be able to help. I will personally lead a small unit to the BSAA headquarters to rescue Director Coen."

"The only Director available for this operation is Director Alfred." Sherry said.

"What about you and Director Alexia?" Handles asked.

"We are going on another mission, but we will get to that later." Sherry replied.

"Very well," Handles said, "Director Alfred, the TV-Dedrobates Hunter, the TV-39 Cerberus, and I will head to Washington D.C., infiltrate the BSAA headquarters, and rescue Director Coen."

"There are a lot of guards there. Your team will be killed before they even step though the front door!" Dr. Lamark argued.

"Let's not forget that Director Handles is a tyrant and he equals up to at least every person in that building," Alexia stated, "He is also has Dedro and Cerrby who are extremely deadly and an expert sniper with him. They will be able to neutralize all of the guards very quickly."

"But you are forgetting the fact that Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, and Jill Valentine will be at the base, and all three of them are experts on B.O.W." Dr. Bailey stated.

"Don't worry about them; I can easily deal with them." Handles retorted.

"Don't you think you're being a little cocky?" Dr. Lamark asked.

"My contact will be able to distract them."

"How do you know if they trust your contact?" Dr. Bailey argued.

"Because his contact is Jill Valentine," Sherry yelled.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Dr. Neilson replied while the other two scientists were in shock.

"She knows that Billy is innocent, so I think she can help us." Handles replied.

"But just in case, we should send in the Task Force." Dr. Neilson suggested.

Handles began to ponder over Dr. Neilson's suggestion. The Task Force was a militia that worked solely for the ABTS. The Task Force has become well known in the past nine months and was though to be a group of mercenaries because the ABTS technically does not exist. The Task Force consists of one hundred members and is divided into two teams, A.T.F and the B.T.F. The A.T.F stands for the Alpha Task Force which was led by Captain Joseph Shepherd. Captain Shepherd was originally a member of the H.C.F and was one of the few people who did not join the "Organization". Although he was apart of Wesker's secret military unit, he is one of the most trusted soldiers in the Task Force. The B.T.F which stands for Bravo Task Force is led by Captain Karl Victor. Although there is not a lot of information on Captain Victor's past, he is one of the most loyal soldiers the ABTS has. He has been known to put the lives of his fellow soldiers before himself and is a well known strategist. With the help of the Task Force, Billy's rescue would be even easier.

"Alright, I think that is a good idea, but before I pick what squad to take with me, I want to here more about Director Birkin's mission." Handles replied.

"Very well," Sherry said, "As you may have heard there have been recent rumors that the "Organization" is going to try to revive Wesker. Director Alexia and I plan to go over to a recently discovered base that belongs to the "Organization". We also want to retrieve a sample of the "Organizations" newly developed B-virus."

"What's the B-virus?" Handles asked.

"I think I should answer this question, Director Birkin." Dr. Lamark replied.

"Very well, you may proceed." Sherry responded.

"The B-virus stands for Bio virus and is similar to the T-virus and the G-virus," Dr. Lamark stated, "The B-virus acts like a stimulant in which enhances the host's strength, agility, alertness, awareness, wakefulness, endurance, productivity, and motivation. In order for that to happen, the virus needs to reprogram the entire body which if done successfully should make the host almost invincible. The only problem is that the brain is a very complex biological structure. So when the B-virus tries to reprogram the brain, the virus most likely damages the brain in the process. If that does happen all the brain can do is the basic lower brain functions and the enhancements become useless making the host a zombie."

"Thank you Dr. Lamark," Sherry said, "In order to infiltrate the base; we are going to need to sneak into the base. It would be best if only Director Alexia and I go on this mission."

"Well I guess that means the Task Force will help me free Director Coen." Handles stated

"Is there anything else someone needs to add to this meeting," Sherry asked and when no one said anything, she than said, "Alright meeting adjourned."

* * *

Handles was sitting in his room with his laptop open and Cerrby and Dedro at his side. He knew that soon he and Sherry would have to meet the Task Force for their mission briefings and before he goes he needs to send Jill the information on the B-virus. It would be useful to the BSAA, and it would help them in assuring that this virus could never strike and destroy thousands of peoples' lives. He moved the file of the B-virus into a briefcase on his desktop in which he could use to send it over to the laptop he gave Jill. The briefcase also contained a letter to Jill, explaining his assignment that would take him over to the BSAA headquarters. However something possessed him and he started to randomly press buttons. When he finally stopped, he looked up to notice that he had opened up his file. Every mission he completed under Wesker's command was in this file along with all the lab reports and briefings.

"_It's time you let go of the past Steve."_

"What if I can't?" Steve whispered to himself. Though remembering all of the horrible missions he went through as Wesker's right hand man, he realized that there were tears coming out of his lives.

"Master…are…you…alright?" Dedro asked with a little concern noticing the tears coming out of his eyes. Cerrby also noticed this and began to whimper like he always did whenever he saw his master sad.

"It's alright. I'm just remembering something in the past." Steve reassured them. "Why don't you go get Sherry? We are expected to leave soon."

"Yes…master." Dedro said as both of the B.O.W left the room.

"_You see, there are tears coming out of your eyes. Do you really think that Wesker would cry over all of these missions?"_

"How could I do all of those horrible things to all of those people? How could I kill all of them, taking them from their love ones and destroy all of their lives?"

"_There was nothing you could have done or them. Wesker was manipulating you and if you didn't comply to his orders, he would have killed you. Now you are avenging them and making sure that other people don't suffer the same fate."_

"Thank you for cheering me up."

"_No problem, anyone would have listened to Wesker. No one would have ever crossed someone has screwed up and heartless as Wesker."_

"Wait one minute! Why are you really here? You said that it was because I was screwed up but that is a complete lie!"

"_I was hoping you would catch on Steve. No, I'm not here because you screwed up; I'm here to help you."_

"What do I need help with?"

"_The world as we know it is falling apart. If the "Organization" releases the B-virus and some how manages to revive Wesker than, the world will be destroyed. You are the only one who would be able to stop Wesker and prevent the outbreak of the B-virus. You are the most powerful tyrant known to man; anyone who stands in your way would fear you."_

"Than I would be glad to except your help, but what is your name?"

"_I am known as The Voice. I was once an experiment created by Umbrella to create a biological intelligence for a tyrant, which is just like an AI. But the BI realized that the tyrant was being used by Umbrella and got him to attack the employees. After the tyrant was killed, Umbrella destroyed all of the BI except for me which was recovered by Wesker for experimenting. While Wesker was in Kijuju, you accidently injected me into you thinking it would sedate you from one of your tyrant episodes."_

"Oh yea, I remember that but why didn't you come talk to me earlier?"

"_For two reasons, one was I wanted to observe your life in order to understand your life and the second would be how would you accept the fact that an BI was in your body."_

"Not well." Steve chuckled but the door opened and Sherry opened the door with Dedro and Cerrby walking in and collapsing on the floor."

"Hey Steve, the Task Force wants us down for mission briefing." Sherry said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Steve replied.

"Alright, just don't be late otherwise you'll get Shepherd very angry with you." Sherry said as you walked out of the room."

"I'll talk to you later ok." Steve said to The Voice.

"_Very well, I'll be listening in on the entire meeting."_

As The Voice disappeared, Steve looked to Dedro and Cerrby and said, "What happened to you two?"

"Too…many…stairs…soo…tired….must…sleep." Dedro replied.

"Alright you two rest. When I get back, we're leaving for D.C." Steve chuckled as he went on his laptop and sent the briefcase to Jill. Satisfied that the briefcase got to Jill, he closed the laptop and left the room, unaware of the fact that he sent one file that he shouldn't have sent.

* * *

Steve entered the briefing room, wearing his Handles gab. In the room with him was Sherry, Captain Shepherd, and Captain Victor.

"Hello Director Handles." Captain Victor said.

"Hello Captain Victor." Handles replied.

"Well if we're all done talking I guess we should start with the briefing." Captain Shepherd said.

"Very well, let's start with Director Birkin's briefing." Handles replied

"Very well," Captain Shepherd responded. Turning to Sherry he said, "As you may know, Director Birkin, This base will be heavily guarded. The only way you'll be getting in with out becoming Swiss cheese is to sneak into the base. Hopefully you will not be caught but in case you do, you need some weapons. Obviously you don't want to alert the guards with gunfire so your weapons will be silenced. For your primary weapon, I'll be giving you an H&K MP5 with a silencer. Its light weight with high stopping power and fifty bullet magazine, you should mow down all your enemies. For your firearm, I'll be giving you the light weight Glock 19 with a silencer. It should be really easy for you ladies to fire with its ten bullet capacity. As long as you don't get caught, you won't have to worry about firing a bullet."

"Thank you," Sherry said taking the weapons for herself and Alexia, turning to Handles she said, "Good luck with your mission, Handles."

"You too, Director Birkin," Handles said hugging her. When they let go, Sherry walked out the door both Captains were staring at Handles.

"Who would ever though that Handles would get a girlfriend?" Captain Shepherd chuckled.

"She is just a friend, now can you get on with the mission." Handles said.

"Aright now this mission is very simple, get in and get out with Director Coen." Captain Shepherd said, "The A.T.F will come in first with the B.T.F coming in as back up, incase something goes wrong. As you well know, we are all going to use different weapons. The Task Force will be using the MA41 Carbine with a thirty round magazine and a Ruger Super Blackhawk with a six round magazine. Handles, knowing you, you'll probably use your customized Lugar P08 with an eight round magazine and dual wield your two Calico M960 with one hundred round magazines each. As for Director Alfred he will probably use his Remington 700 with a five round magazine and a Berretta M9 with a fifteen bullet magazine."

"Alright than but how are you guys going to get in D.C?" Handles asked

"Just leave that to us, now its best that your guns and get going." Captain Victor said and with that Handles left the room.

* * *

As Steve entered his room he quickly went into his closet and grabbed his brief case and put it on his desk. Opening it up, it revealed to have a Lugar P08 and two Calico M960s. He first picked up his Lugar P08 and began to examine it. This gun was the same model as the Golden Lugers he found on Rockford except it was black. It was a very powerful gun for a .9mm handgun and with its power; anyone would think it was a .44 caliber. He had it personally customized by Wesker so that it would suit all of his needs for his mission. Although the firearm brought back bad memories, he liked this gun a lot as it was the only one of its kind so he decided to keep it. Opening up the top draw on his desk reveled boxes of handgun and sub-machine gun bullets. Loading up his Lugar P08 he put it in his belt and picked up his Calico M960s. He was always fond of sub-machine guns and when he found them during one of his missions, he just had to have them. With these guns, he has been known to take out a lot of people with it in just one magazine. Loading the guns and putting it on the belt he felt that The Voice has returned.

"_It seems that you're beginning to know when I come to you. Guess like we are making some progress."_

"So what do you think about the meeting."

"_I think you are going in this the wrong way, If you go in the BSAA with your guns, not only are you getting innocent people killed, you are also going to ruin any chances you have out of love."_

"So what am I going to do, there is no other option."

"_Billy Coen is innocent of all charges against him and also the President of the United States can give Billy a pardon. You do have all the evidence needed to prove him innocent and when the President sees it, he will have to give the pardon unless he wants a death of someone who was actually a war hero killed. It would ruin his career and how would lose the 2012 election. From what I learned about President Allen Grayson, he would do anything in his power to save a man from death, if he was given sufficient evidence that the man was innocent."_

"President Grayson is busy and there is no way he will see me at the last minute."

"_Than you break into the White House and go see him."_

"That is insane, there is no way I'm breaking into the White House. I'll get killed as soon as I enter the building."

"_Yes that's true, but you are a tyrant. The Secret Service stands no chance against your tyrant abilities; however there is one way you can get in with out getting killed,"_

"How can I do that?"

"_I'll give you a hint sometimes in life you have to hit two birds with one stones."_

It took a full minute before Steve realized what The Voice meant. "The letter," He whispered remembering the promise he made a long time ago. "But how did you know about it?" He asked The Voice.

"_I am a BI designed to help my counterpart. In order to do that I have to know all about you hence I have the ability to look into all your memories. All you have to do is go and find him, when you enter the White House. Once you show him the letter and the evidence for proving Billy Coen's innocence, he will help us. He is the President's most trusted men after what President Grayson learned what he did for President Graham."_

"This is extremely risky and suicidal but it is the only way you can save Billy with out bloodshed."

"_May I suggest that you leave your sub-machine guns at home? Walking in the White House armed would get you killed."_

"What about my Lugar P08?"

"_Hide it in your cloak in case you need it."_

"Alright than, thanks for your help." Steve said to The Voice but he was already gone. He quickly put the Calico M960s back into the case and opened up a secret compartment in the briefcase. In the briefcase contained a letter which Steve picked up smiling as he put it in his pocket. After five years he was finally going to fulfill the promise he made to the only other person who treated him like a human besides Jill and Sherry during his time with Wesker. He went towards Dedro and Cerrby who were asleep on the floor and said, "Wake up guys its time to go."

Dedro immediately went alert and screamed, "Fire! Everyone…stop…drop…and…roll!"

"Dedro there is no fire!" Steve said trying to calm down Dedro who was rolling all over the place.

"Sorry…master…got…carried…away." Dedro said as he got up.

"This is why I never wake you up," Steve muttered to himself, "Alright everyone its time to go to D.C." Steve said to Dedro and Cerrby.

* * *

A few minutes later, Handles, Dedro, and Cerrby arrive to the secret hanger in the mansion. In the hanger he noticed a jeep and five helicopters. To any normal person it would seem like they would be spotted quickly but not the ABTS or the Task Force. The Ultra Stealth Precision or USP jeep had a cloaking device that could it couldn't be seen by anyone and could not be detected by anything in the world. The jeep could hold about four people and it was covered with bulletproof material. The Swift Falcon or SF helicopter also had the same cloaking device along with four missile launchers and four Gatling guns on it. The helicopter was so big that it could fit up to fifty soldiers on it.

"Director Handles, Director Birkin and Director Alexia have already left for their mission." Captain Shepherd said, "We are ready to go on you command."

"Very well than let's get going, when we are both on are way we need to talk strategy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Director, now let's get going." Captain Shepherd said

The five helicopters were set up in a basic flying pattern. The Directors' helicopter would be in the middle which was loaded up with the USP jeep. To the right was A.T.F and to the left was B.T.F. once Handles, Alfred, Cerrby, and Dedro were on the ship, Alfred activated the line and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"This is Captain Shepherd; the A.T.F is ready for take off."

"This is Captain Victor; the B.T.F is also ready for take off."

"Very well than, everyone activate the cloaking shields and get ready for take off." Alfred said. In the next few seconds all of the cloaking shields were activated and all of the helicopters went invisible. The hanger doors slowly began to open and with that all the helicopters left the hanger to complete a daring rescue mission.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting chapter. Just in case you get confused over who has what weapon, here is a list...**

**Steve/Handles: Two Calico M960s (SMG) and a Lugar P08 (Handgun)**

**Sherry and Alexia: A silenced H&K MP5 (SMG) and a silenced Glock 19 (Handgun)**

**Alfred: A Remington 700 (Bolt-Action Rifle) and a Berretta M9 (Handgun)**

**Everyone in the Task Force: M4A1 Carbine (Assault Rifle) and a Rugar Super Blackhawk (Magnum)**

**So everyone please review and remember that six reviews get you one early update (If you can't remember, say it in your head until you remember).**

**Now I can't end this chapter without telling you guys what's going to happen next chapter. No we are not going to see Steve break into the White House. However we are going to see Jill learning about the B-virus and Handles' past. And Jill just happens to be stupid enough to let one other person learn about who Handles really is. Who will it be? I know but I'm not going to tell you so you have to wait another week or get six reviews.**


	6. The Shrouds of Truths

**Disclaimer: I would say that I owned Resident Evil but Capcom would sue me, so Capcom owns Resident Evil. Capcom would like to say that they own this story but I would sue them so I own Handles and every character in it.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not posting this chapter any sooner but school got in the way. All my schoolwork has calmed down so I was partying. During my partying, I realized I have not posted here for over a week and I just had to update. For the record, my lack of updating was not a punishment on you guys for the lack of reviews. Is my story getting bad or do you guys do not know how to review. It simple, all you have to do is press the review button at the bottom of this chapter and review. Anyway, this chapter is over 4,000 words long and it has a lot of information in it. I want to thank Resident Evil Wiki, for the information on the T-virus, which helped me write my information on the B-virus. Don't worry guys because there is going to be a lot of drama, tragedy, and romance coming your way in the next few chapters so stay tuned. Again, the same reviewing rules apply; six reviews gets you a faster update and anyone can review, even if you don't have an account and don't want to make one. Please forgive me for any spelling errors I made in this chapter, it was a long chapter. As long as people can read it with out too much problems, it should be fine.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice **

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Joesph Shepherd, Captain Karl Victor**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shrouds of Truths

When Handles, Sherry, and Alexia left the hospital, Jill went home to grab the laptop in case Handles tried to contact her. She knew she would have to ward of Chris from getting his hands of the laptop but with out that drug in his systems, it should be very easy.

Upon retuning to the hospital she learned from the nurses that no one has gone to see Claire. Entering Claire's room, she found out that Claire was still unconscious. Placing down the laptop on the table, she immediately grabbed her cell phone to call Chris. After about a few rings, Chris answered his cell phone.

"Hello," Chris said on the other end.

"Hey Chris, quick question, Where are you!" Jill yelled at a voice where no one could hear her.

"At the BSAA base," Chris replied.

"Why aren't you at the hospital with Claire?"

"Now Jill before you get all angry with me…"

"I'm already angry with you!"

"Right anyway, I was on my way to see her when I ran into that maniac Billy Coen. So I did my job and arrested him. He is at the base now under heavy surveillance, until the military can come and pick him up tomorrow."

Jill slowly turned on her laptop and has absolutely no clue what to say to Chris. She didn't trust herself to say anything because if she did she would yell at Chris. She knew that Billy Coen was innocent and that Chris was sending a man to death that did absolutely nothing wrong. However it wasn't fair to Chris because he didn't know that Billy was innocent and she has no real proof that Billy is innocent because Handles is the only one that has the proof.

"Jill you still there?" Chris asked bringing Jill out of her train of thought.

"Yea Chris, I'm still here," Jill replied, "Listen don't do anything until I get a chance to talk to him."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"It's important, trust me it will be worth you're interests." Jill responded. She just had to talk to Billy about Handles. He does work closely to Handles and he may give her more incite about Handles' life. It would also delay his execution, until the ABTS tries to do something for him.

"Very well, but I'm coming with you. I don't trust that psycho what so ever."

"Fine," Jill said, knowing that she had no other choice. She knew that Chris would learn about Steve's existence and she could only hope that Chris wouldn't try to capture him or tell Claire about him.

"Alright Jill, I'll see you soon." Chris said before the line went dead.

Jill logged into the laptop to notice that Handles already sent her a message. Upon opening the message she notices three files in it. The first file was a letter to her. The letter said:

_Jill, I don't know if you're aware of this, but your friend Chris Redfield kidnapped Billy. You know as well as I do that he is innocent and doesn't deserve to die. In order to avoid bloodshed, I would like your help in rescuing him. If you don't help me, than I am going to be forced to kill in order to save my friend._

As Jill finished the letter not totally surprised of Handles' loyalty to his friends. That was one of the traits that prove that he is not like Wesker and would make him an excellent boyfriend to Claire. If only he would see that he was not like Wesker but was a compassionate person.

The second file was information on something called the B-virus. She did not like the sound of it at all as it reminded her of all the horrible viruses created by Umbrella. She opened the file and a message began to play for her. She had completely left her headphones at home and since Claire was asleep and no one was near by, no one would hear the file play.

* * *

**Accessing Project B, file number 200901229819.**

The destruction of the Umbrella Corporation and Tricell caused many of the scientists to come together and form the "Organization". With the death of Albert Wesker and the betrayal of the Handles tV-Type Tyrant, the "Organization" developed a new virus that was more powerful than any of its successors, the Bio virus or B-virus for short. The B-virus was originally developed in the attempts to bring back Wesker but the project failed. Instead they developed a stimulant that could make any being gain superpowers. Very few hosts survived the stimulant and became known what was called Bio-humans. Bio-humans have increased strength and agility and fix many flaws the host has. But in most cases the host's brain shutdown, turning them into mindless 'zombies'.

**Effects of Infection**

The B-virus is not built like any previously known virus, but does do similar things to the body. As the virus makes contact with each cell's membrane, it inserts its genetic coding into the cell. The cell absorbs the viral genome into its own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's functions. The cell begins to create B-virus enhanced molecules and creates more of the B-virus. While the B-virus enhanced molecules reprogram and reshape the cell in order to keep the host alive, the new viruses are released from the host cell infecting the neighboring cells, which start the process all over again.

The B-virus modifies mitochondrial organelles with a replica of itself. The virus then combines with other cells to produce energy. The cells produce a lot of energy in order to support all the newly enhanced abilities the host gains through the virus. The virus than begins to modify the entire circulatory system. The virus adjusts each organ making it more powerful to support the host's new abilities and allows the host to live the longer than normal being. The organ can also regenerate itself in order to repair damaged tissue, making the host harder to kill. The reanimated host body is then left with the intense need to feed in order to replenish energy supplies without having to sacrifice its own tissue. In order to do that, the host must take in tissue from an outside host at least once a week so that they could survive and not have their circulatory system fail on them.

However, when the B-virus attempts to reprogram the brain, the virus somehow how destroys the brain due to its complicated structure. This causes many parts of the brain to shut down, leaving only the basic lower brain functions and the motor neurons. As a result of this, the B-virus can only properly function by consuming the cell in order to produce its energy. This slow breakdown of cells leads to the gradual breakdown of the host, causing necrosis. Due to necrosis, the host loses all the abilities gained originally by the B-virus, making it weaker. The virus incorporates itself into the host's DNA in an attempt to make more cells, which the virus substantially alters. This is why creatures, such as bees and spiders, only have very minor mutation, such as increased size, when compared to the human mutation caused by the virus.

If the human host is alive at the time of B-virus infection and fails to successfully reprogram the brain, all higher brain functions are destroyed. The only part of the brain that survives the destruction of the brain is the cerebrum, which now has to govern the host's behavior. This leaves the infected host with a very animalistic behavior. As the virus spreads, it damages the hypothalamus. This produces a massive flood of neurotransmitters, enzymes, and hormones such as norepinephrine and dopamine. These effects, combined with the painful symptoms of the infection, induce a psychotic rage, persistent hunger, and increased aggressiveness in those infected.

If the human host is dead at the time of infection, the virus would attempt to reanimate the host's body. The virus can only gain enough energy is produced to power the lower brain functions. These functions are responsible for the most primal instincts, such as walking and eating.

In either case, their late-stage appearance and behavior are characteristics of their name-sake, a zombie.

In a rare case when the B-virus successfully reprograms the brain, the body will enter a dormant phase in order to finish the transformation and the host will appear to be dead. In actuality the host is rapidly mutating due to the B-virus becoming hyperactive. Within the time frame of an hour, the host's skeletal and muscular system is reconstructed into a stronger and more durable form. Development can be seen of sharp canine teeth and razor claws, all skin damage, disabilities, and blemishes disappear, the body becomes paler, and intact eyes become a bright blue. "Organization" researchers have noticed that the skin reflects UV radiation instead of absorbing it which causes the pale skin. To awaken, the brain must be jolted back to consciousness with a slight but important increase in intelligence, and large increase in agility and strength. As a result, the host becomes far advance than any human can ever be making them not human. However, due to its human appearance, the "Organization" calls all of the human hosts Bio-humans.

The theory for the B-virus is that only humans have a slight chance of survive the reprogramming of the brain. In many cases, the survival of the host's brain depends upon the presence or absence of a hormone called B which can only be found in the human brain. Although B is found in every human brain, 99% of the time, B is dormant and does nothing for the human whatsoever. When the B-virus reprograms the brain, the B hormone prevents the virus from damaging the brain during the process. If the B hormone is absent or dormant, the host will most likely turn into a zombie and if it is present and active, the human would become a Bio-human.

**Means of Infection**

The B-virus is only known for two methods of subject infection.

Injection – This is the primary way for the B-virus to infect its host and also the only known way for the human to become a Bio-human. However there is only a 1% chance that the human will even become a Bio-human while there is a 99% chance that the human would become a zombie.

Direct Fluidic Transmission – This is the secondary way for the B-virus to enter its host. Any carrier of the virus, whether it's Bio-human or zombie, can pass the virus to another person through bites, scratches, gashes, stabs, or sexual intercourse. Any host that gets the virus through direct fluidic transmission has no chance of becoming a Bio-human. Known research of the virus states that the virus is weaker though this method so the virus would fail to reprogram the brain being that it's weak.

**Known Antigens**

There are currently no known antigens for this virus as it is a very new virus. Very few have attempted to develop an antigen but all experiments have failed.

**End of Project B, file number 200901229819.**

* * *

By the time the file was finished playing, Jill could not hide her anger. Just like Umbrella the "Organization" developed a virus that could wipe out man kind. With out any way to treat the virus, everyone who gained the virus would become a zombie or a Bio-human. The Bio-humans, she feared, would act like a Tyrant and kill anyone it sees. She had to alert the BSAA about the B-virus. If this virus caused a biohazard, no one would survive. Before she went to grab her cell phone, she noticed that there was another file she hadn't opened yet. She knew that Handles didn't want to send the file because it was titled Classified. Although Handles would be a little upset about this, but it might help her.

When she opened the file, her face lit up. Handles accidently sent her his complete file. Every mission he went on, every report on him and any file that related to him was in this folder. She could finally learn about Handles and how theses missions affected him. It could be the only way for her to get him to realize that he was not a monster. She decided that she should start with his first mission he went on with Wesker. She then clicked the file with anticipation.

* * *

**Accessing mission briefings for Operation: Genocide, file number 200301.**

Wesker: Subject TV1 it is time for your first mission. It is time for you to shed your human identity, Steve Burnside. For now on you will be always be known as Handles tV-Type Tyrant.

Handles: Thank you Wesker, it is an honor to serve you, now what's the mission.

Wesker: This mission is of top importance and you must complete it. You can not fail this mission.

Handles: Isn't it a little risky to trust me, right now with an important mission.

Wesker: Yes, but I think I can trust my own kind with a mission like this, even if you are a new recruit.

Handles: Thank you Wesker for trusting me; I have never known anyone to show me any kindness.

Wesker: Everyone thinks you're different. And after all, us tyrants have to stick together right?

Handles: You're absolutely correct. So what's the mission?

Wesker: Have you ever heard oh Saint Helena Island?

Handles: No, where exactly is it?

Wesker: It is located in the southern Atlantic Ocean about two thousand kilometers from Africa.

Handles: So how does this relate to my mission?

Wesker: Have you ever heard of Javier Hidaglo?

Handles: Wasn't he that guy that you sold the T-Veronica virus to?

Wesker: Correct. It seems that he used Saint Helena as a testing ground for the virus so that he could give it to his daughter. There are now about four thousand residents on the island that are carrying the T-Veronica virus. Because Saint Helena does not have an airport, it is very hard for the carriers on Saint Helena to spread the virus.

Handles: So what are you saying?

Wesker: I want you to kill everyone on that island.

Handles: What about the people that are not infected?

Wesker: I want you to kill them too. They could be carriers of the virus.

Handles: That's almost like genocide. I can't kill everyone on that island.

Wesker: You can and you will. Think of all the people you would be saving if you killed all the carriers of the T-Veronica virus.

Handles: You're right, I'll do it.

Wesker: Excellent.

**Based on the data I received, out of 4,250 residents on the island, none of them were infected or carrying the T-Veronica virus in their bodies and out of 4,250 residents on the island, none were left alive.**

**End of mission briefing for Operation Genocide, file number 200301.**

* * *

Before Jill could contemplate over what she had just heard, there was another file that immediately caught her interest, a report on Handles done by Wesker himself. She clicked the file and the file began to play.

* * *

**Accessing report on the Handles tV-Type Tyrant, file number 8144259.**

The Handles tV-Type Tyrant also known as Steve Burnside is the most interesting specimen ever observed. It seems like Alexia's T-veronica virus some how kept him alive. During my research on the T-Veronica virus, the T-Veronica virus takes about fifteen years to adapt to the host which led to Handles' transformation.

What shocked every scientist was that when Alexia killed him; Handles did not die. It appears that the T-Veronica virus faked his death and put him into a deep coma. Initially it would have taken fifteen years, before Handles woke up from his coma with his full tyrant powers. I don't know if Alexia had ever attended this to happen and we will never know.

I have never feared any person until Handles. If he ever gained his full strength, my new world and my right to be god would be jeopardized. The T-Veronica virus is the strongest virus ever developed and nothing was nearly as powerful. I could not dispose of the body because the T-Veronica virus would just repair his body. The only way I could win was to get Handles to join me as my right hand man.

I never thought that I would share power with some one else, but Handles a factor I could not lose control of. With the advance technology at my disposal, I was able to get Handles out of his coma, ten years before he was supposed to which prevented him from gaining his full powers, but he could still learn how to use them if someone taught it to him. I was the only one who could but I would never let him become more powerful than myself.

One of the most interesting things was that Handles seemed to have lost his memory. He could only remember a few basic things about himself. He did not remember anything about his life, the Rockford incident, and that annoying Redfield brat. I had to play this to my advantage if I would ever be able to maintain full control over Handles.

When Handles fully recovered, I gave him assignments that would destroy him and would make him serve me. I made him commit genocide at Saint Helena, when he believed that they were all infected when they weren't. I gave him every mission possible that would force him to kill thousands of good citizens and help me in my world conquest.

During this time Handles gained his memory back, which I did not plan on happening. However, it turned out to be a good thing because Handles began to twist his own memories. He actually believes that he murdered his own parents, turned everyone on Rockford into zombies, and intentionally tried to murder the girl that he loved leaving her to spite him before he entered the coma. I neither confirmed nor denied it letting him believe what he wants. In the end, Steve pledged his loyalty to me making my plan a successes.

The only thing that concerned me was his friendship with both Sherry and Jill. When he first formed his friendship with Sherry, I though I had tamed the girl enough to spite him because he was just like me. I did not anticipate the fact that these two seemed to grow too close for my liking. If they were to form a romantic relationship, my grasps on him would be broken. I sent Handles on every mission I could to keep him in check and I succeeded in preventing Sherry and Handles on forming a romantic relationship, but I could not separate the two. However when I captured Jill, Handles wanted to talk with her and I began to that I would lose my grasps over him. If Jill reminded him about Claire and her love for him which was obvious, Handles could piece two and two together and break away from my grasps. I would only allow him to see her if he wore his Handles uniform to shield his true identity with her, which he agreed. I never did learn if Jill figured out who he truly was but I never lost complete control over him so I did not question it.

It did not matter. As soon as I have gained my right as god, I would have no more use for Handles and I could dispose of the last threat to my new world.

**End of Handles tV-Type Tyrant report, file number 8144259.**

* * *

Jill couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew Wesker was low but this was an all new low for him. This was just like the time he used S.T.A.R.S but he was forcing a single person to kill thousands of people and in the end, he planned to kill him.

"How long did you know he was alive, Jill!" A voice behind her said. She quickly turned around and was startled to see that Claire was up and looking at her with cold brown eyes.

"How much did you hear, Claire?" Jill said having known idea where to begin but all she knew was that she would have to tell Claire everything.

"I woke up when you turned your laptop on, but I remained silent because I want to know what you were hiding on your laptop. Now answer my question!"

"I met Steve around three years ago when I was kidnapped by Wesker. At the time he went by the name Handles, and he wore a black cloak and a black metal mask so I could not see his face and his voice was completely distorted. He was one of the two people in the facility who was not completely insane."

"Who was the other one?"

"Although I never met her until tonight, her name was Sherry Birkin."

"How did you meet her?"

"When I found you unconscious last night, I ran into Steve who helped me get you to the hospital. I swear that I did not know Steve's identity until this morning when he revealed it to me. Anyway I met Sherry when she and Alexia came to get Steve…"

"How can she be alive? Chris killed her; there was no way that she could be alive! First Alfred is alive now her!"

"Claire, they were both dead but Steve and Sherry brought them back to life…"

"Why would Steve do that, after what they did to us?"

"Claire, you need to listen. Steve is a tyrant and he needed to control his abilities and Alexia was the only one who could do it. You have known idea what their relationship is and I already know you're not going to like it."

"Than explain it to me," Claire said trying to restrain herself from both yelling at Jill and crying.

"Alexia is like a mother to Steve and Alfred is one of Steve's best friends."

"How could Steve treat those two monsters like there his family."

"Claire, by saying that, you're saying that Steve is a monster."

"Steve isn't a monster, Wesker, Alexia, and Alfred are."

"But that's what he thinks, Claire. Wesker used him up to the point to convince him that he is a monster. That is why he won't face you." Jill said looking up to see that Claire has broken down and started to cry, "I have tried to convince him that he is not but he won't listen to me."

"What can I do to help?" Claire asked trying to control herself.

"I have to respond to Steve's message. I want you to write a letter to Steve to get him to come to his senses. If you can't convince him that he is not a monster, than I have no idea what else to try," Jill replied.

"Alright I will write the letter."

"You love him, Claire, don't you?"

"I love him more than anyone."

After an hour has passed, both Jill and Claire finished writing their letters to Steve, and sent it to him, hoping that it would give him the courage to face Claire.

* * *

**Well there you have it, an end to another chapter. Now things are really getting interesting. Claire now knows that Steve is alive and soon they will have to meet. Now I hope all of you guys will review for an early update and I hope I was able to educate all of you on how to review correctly. If you don't know go back to the beginning of the chapter or look it up on the internet.**

**Before I continue to party about all the homework I don't have, I have to tell you guys about Chapter 7. All right all I have to say is "Kids, don't try this at home". I mean seriously, don't break into the White House because that is what's going to happen next chapter. So don't go crying to me when you get arrested for breaking into the White House because I'm sure Obama won't appreciate it.**


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and I own this story. What more can you guys possibly ask for! I can't write a unique disclaimer every chapter.**

**Author's Note: I'm not going to question the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter, but thank you to those who reviewed. Now the past two chapters were stacked full of information and didn't contain a lot of the story plot. However, in the next few chapters a lot is going to happen. Next week I plan to have a mega update where I'm going to post two chapters instead of one in a short period of time. I will post Chapter 8 on Friday and I haven't decided when to post Chapter 9 but if you give me a lot of reviews for the next two chapters, I might decide to post earlier than expected. Just a heads up, Chapter 8 is over 4,000 words and has a lot of drama, romance, and aghast so look forward to that. So remember to review and look forward to Chapter 8.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Joseph Shepherd, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy **

* * *

Chapter 7: The Letter

After the SF helicopters began to head for their destination, Handles established communication with Captain Shepherd and Captain Victor to inform them of his plan.

"Are you insane?" Captain Shepherd asked after hearing Handles' plan, "Only a mentally insane person would break into the White House."

"It is the only way that we can avoid bloodshed."

"Getting yourself killed is not a way to avoid bloodshed."

"Director Coen is innocent of all charges against him. If I can get the evidence to President Grayson, he will pardon Director Coen."

"Are you saying that you have a contact in the White House too?"

"No, but an acquaintance of mine has a friend in the White House that might help."

"And if he or she doesn't, you're dead."

"It's a chance I'm going to have to take."

"You are completely insane, Director."

"Perhaps we should let Director Handles do this," Captain Victor interrupted, "It would be less to deal with and we don't have to deal with the authorities."

"Very well, Director you can go on your suicide mission," Captain Shepherd said giving in, "But you have only one hour, then I'm sending my men in to rescue Director Coen."

"That's fine with me but set up your camp outside of the city to avoid any unnecessary publicity." Handles responded.

"Very well than, Captain Shepherd out," Captain Shepherd said, shutting of his connection with Handles.

"Something seems out off place with him, Director." Captain Victor mentioned now that the two of them were alone.

"I guess that comes with being a member of Wesker's secret military force, but just in case; I want you to look into him for me Captain." Handles replied.

"Yes sir, Captain Victor out." Captain Victor responded as he disconnected the call.

Handles began to walk out of the room to head to Alfred, who was supposed to have a snack for them ready before the mission started. Unfortunately, neither of them knew how to cook but since Alfred was better out of the two, he would have to make food for Handles, Alfred, Dedro, and Cerrby. Since there was no kitchen in the SF, Alfred would make something that didn't require an oven.

The SF helicopters, although bigger than normal helicopters, it didn't have much. There was a cockpit that could hold the pilot and co-pilot, a cabin that could hold about fifty people, and a small porta potty.

As he walked into cabin, Alfred tossed him a sandwich. Handles quickly took the mask off and began to eat his sandwich. When he noticed that something tasted funny, he asked, "Hey Alfred, what did you put into these sandwiches?"

"I didn't make them Steve, I think Sherry did. I wonder what she put in these sandwiches." Alfred replied, who was also confused.

"Actually…master…I…made…them." Dedro answered, "I…hope…you…like…them."

Upon hearing that response, Steve and Alfred quickly ran to the porta potty and began to throw up. About ten minutes later, Steve and Alfred returned to the cabin, looking completely pale. They looked at Dedro and Steve asked, "What in god's name did you put in that sandwich?"

Dedro looked at his master and replied, "I…put…ham…salami…zombie…meat…"

"You put zombie meat in are sandwiches, Dedro I'm not a tyrant!" Alfred exclaimed.

"May I ask what type of zombie meat you put in this sandwich?"

"Meat…from…the…dead…hunters…that…the…ABTS…just…throw…away. I…didn't…want…any…good…meat…so…I…used…it."

Alfred quickly ran to the porta potty to throw up again, but Steve was not appalled by it because he has eaten zombie meat before and has somewhat of a tolerance to it but its still tasted horrible to him.

Steve looked at Dedro and said, "Dedro, I should recommend you Worst Cooks in America, but there are two problems. One you're not human and you would scare away everyone and two, no one can teach you how to cook with out you killing someone with your cooking."

"I…was…only…trying…to do…something…nice."

"Well do everyone a favor and don't ever cook again. And by the way where's Cerrby?"

"He…is…in…the…cockpit…with…the…pilots."

"Did you feed him yet?"

"Was…I…supposed…to?"

Steve quickly ran into the cockpit to find Cerrby who was eating the two dead pilots he already killed. The red warning lights quickly went off indicating that the helicopter was going to crash. Just than, Alfred quickly went into the cockpit and asked, "What happened in here?"

"Well someone forgot to feed Cerrby, so he killed the pilots and now we are going to crash." Steve replied glaring at Alfred.

"What did I do, Dedro was supposed to feed him."

"Yea, but you're the one that's supposed to make sure Dedro actually fed him." Steve said as he tried to land the helicopter. "Everyone get out of the helicopter.

The helicopter ended up crashing into the water, but every got out before hand and jumped in the water at the last possible second.

"Where are we?" Alfred asked.

"I think we crashed into Anacostia River." Steve replied.

"Great now how are we going to explain to the authorities what happened here."

Steve pulled out a remote and pressed the trigger. There was a huge explosion that came from the helicopter. Once the smoke disappeared, there was nothing left of the helicopter.

"Like that," Steve exclaimed as he put on his Handles mask.

"So what do we do now?" Alfred asked.

"You need to take Dedro and Cerrby and meet up with the Task Force. I'm going to do something no man has ever done before. Break into the White House and not kidnap the President." Handles replied as he began to head towards the capital using his super human speed.

"Wait!" Alfred yelled but it was already too late and Handles was gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Handles arrived at the front entrance of the White House. There were guards all over the place making it impossible for anyone to walk in there. If he even walked into the White House, all the guards would surround him and they would probably shoot him.

"Now I hope you have a good idea on how to get in the White House without getting myself killed." Handles said to the Voice.

"_Here's and idea. Why don't you walk into the front door?"_

"I said an idea that would not end up making me look like Swiss cheese."

"_It is a good idea!"_

"Oh sure, the secret service will allow a complete stranger to walk into the White House." Handles said sarcastically.

* * *

"You're letting me in?" Handles asked the secret service agent who was standing at the front door in.

"Yea, you seem like a completely nice guy." The Secret Service agent replied.

"I'm covered in black, and I'm wearing a metal mask!"

"So?"

"I could just go up there and kill the president!"

"Who cares, the president is holding me back from getting all of the babes."

Handles was completely dumb folded about the secret service agent's response. "Are you on crack?" Handles replied before another secret service agent walked up to Handles who was holding a glass of a pink substance.

"Is there a problem here?" The secret service agent asked.

"Yea I think this guy's on crack. He is talking about how he cares about women more than the President's own life!"

"The president is always getting all of the chicks." The secret service agent replied while drinking more of the pink liquid."

"What are you dirking?" Handles asked as he stared at the pink liquid.

"I don't know but it's addictive," the guy replied.

"Alright then I'm just going to go then." Handles said as he began to walk away from the two secret service agents. When Handles was alone, He asked The Voice, "What's with all of these guys."

"_Do you remember the time when Wesker drugged you with the special drug of his, in order to seduce a girl for him?"_

Handles immediately knew what he was talking about. Someone must have given the Secret Service Wesker's drug which would turn them into horny teenagers.

"But how did the Secret Service get the drug?" Handles asked before his radio went off. Answering the radio, he said, "Hello."

"Don't say that I've never helped," replied the voice Handles recognized as Captain Shepherd.

"How did you do it?" Handles asked.

"Well I was able to sneak Wesker's drug into the White House and get it into all of the Secret Services' drinks. However a Secret Service agent named Leon Kennedy is the only one who hasn't taken the drug yet."

"Don't worry about him, I can deal with him."

* * *

"Mr. President," Leon Kennedy said to President Grayson, who was currently sitting at his desk in the oval office, "we have a situation."

"What is it Mr. Kennedy I don't have all day." President Grayson replied.

"It seems that one of my soldiers drugged all of your secret service agents, except Mr. Kennedy, with Albert Wesker's drug." A distorted voice said from behind Leon.

Leon quickly turned around to see a dark cloaked man standing at the door way. He quickly pulled out his Sig Sauer P229 handgun and pointed it at the dark cloaked man, which caused the man to laugh. "Why are you laughing? I'm the one who's armed here." Leon said only to cause him to laugh even harder.

"Leon, you don't need weapons to be deadly," the dark cloaked man said as he used his super human speed to quickly disarm Leon and throw him to the ground.

As Leon attempted to get up, Leon could see his gun bursting into flames. Leon turns around to see that the dark cloaked man's right hand was on fire. With a flick of his wrist his hand was no longer on fire, and the gun was designated.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"My name means nothing to you. I am only known as the Handles tV-Type Tyrant."

Handles replied as he put his right foot on Leon's chest pinning him down.

"So you are just like Wesker." Leon asked.

"I used to work for that psychopath Albert Wesker, but I am not like him at all. In fact you could say I am the complete opposite of Wesker."

"So what do you want with me, terrorist. Kidnap me and hold me for ransom?" President Grayson asked.

"You really think that the only reason I would be here is to kidnap you?" Handles asked.

"So why spend all the trouble in breaking in here?"

"What if I was to tell you that the BSAA is about to condemn an innocent man to death, in order to hide the Marine Corp's mistake."

"What are you talking about?" President Grayson asked.

"Have you ever heard of Second Lieutenant Billy Coen?"

"Isn't he the guy that killed twenty three African civilians? I though he was dead?" Leon asked.

"Actually Billy is quite alive. From what I know I believe Rebecca Chambers lied about the whole thing because she learned about the fact that he was innocent."

"How is he innocent if I may ask Handles?" President Grayson asked.

Handles walked up to the President and place down a document on his desk, "The Marine Corps wanted to avenge the death's of all of those that died by executing the entire village. This document states that exact order which was signed by Commander Samuel Regan. They used the only person that didn't go through with the act as their scapegoat."

As the President eyes widened in shock as he examined the paper, "How did you get this?"

"Sherry Birkin actually gave this to me, when she found Billy." Handles replied.

"You know Sherry?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I'm actually very close friends with her. Don't worry she is completely fine." Handles said to Leon. Turning towards the President, he said, "I believe that this is enough to pardon Billy."

"Based on the evidence I have before me, I can give Mr. Coen a pardon," President Grayson replied, "However I do wish to keep this a secret, I don't want to cause a panic amongst the people that the Marine Corps slaughtered innocent people."

"As long as Billy isn't executed, I won't spread anything to damage this country's reputation."

As President Grayson began to write a pardon for Billy, Handles walked up to Leon and handed him a letter.

"Why are you giving me this?" Leon asked.

"This was the only other reason why I came here, to give you this letter. It is from an old friend of yours, Ada Wong."

"How did you get this letter, Ada is dead?"

"One of the assignments Wesker gave me was to execute Ada when she didn't give Wesker the correct Plagas sample," Handles said as he watched Leon grow very angry, "Don't worry though, I didn't kill her. But I will tell you what really happened…"

* * *

_Five Years Ago (Handles' POV)_

_I was assigned by Wesker to assassinate Ada Wong after she failed to hand over the master Las Plagas sample. I had no choice but to follow his orders. I was able to track her to her house in America. I broke in to her house to find her with another male. I killed him quickly and pointed my gun at Ada. At the time, I was not wearing my mask so she could see the look in my golden-red cat-like eyes. _

"_So you're another one of Wesker's slaves?" Ada asked me._

"_I'm not a slave!" I yelled back to her._

"_Isn't Wesker the one who told you to kill me?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_I doubt you would kill anyone unless Wesker order you to."_

"_You don't know anything about me!"_

"_That may be true but if you wanted to kill me you would have by now."_

"_I did kill your lover over there didn't I?"_

"_He's not my lover, although he tried to be. I'm just glad that he's dead. By the way was that the first person you've ever killed?"_

"_I have killed many people. I have killed a lot of zombies, I have committed genocide, and I even killed my own father!" Handles said with tears coming out of his eyes._

_Ada seemed to notice the tears and she actually tried to comfort me. "I know that this none of my business but what did happen to your father."_

"_I don't really know all I remember is the name Rockford Island and me pumping two full clips of machine gun bullets into his body."_

_Ada stepped back from me and asked, "So are you going to kill me?"_

"_I-I-I can't kill you," I stuttered as he began to break down in front of Ada, "I can't kill you like all of those innocent people I've killed."_

"_So what are you going to do now?"_

"_I'm going to need to help you fake your death, and I will report it to Wesker. I will also need the Las Plagas sample."_

_Ada went into a safe in the room and grabbed two things from it. One was a Las Plagas sample and the other thing was a letter._

"_Who is this letter for?" I asked Ada._

"_If you ever meet someone named Leon Kennedy, I want you to give him this letter. Now you better get out of here because I'm about to fake my own death."_

_I walked outside with the Las Plagas sample and letter in my hand. I turned around to see an explosion that burned Ada's house. _

_I returned to Wesker and reported Ada's death and handed him the Las Plagas sample. Wesker seemed to buy the whole sceme and reported Ada's death._

* * *

Present (3rd Person POV)

"So can I ask you a question," Leon asked Handles.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." Handles replied.

"How did you become a tyrant?"

"I was abducted by Alexia Ashford and became a subject to her crude experiments of the T-Veronica virus. I mutated into a monster and when I failed to do her bidding, I was killed. Five years later, I was revived by Wesker and I became a tyrant."

"But that's impossible. Claire told me that a guy named Steve Burnside was injected with the T-Veronica virus. That means you're…"

Before Leon could finish his sentence, Handles took his mask off and lifted his hood off to reveal the face of a young man with red hair and golden-red cat-like eyes, "Handles may be my tyrant name, but my human name is Steve Burnside."

"Does Claire know that you're alive?" Leon asked who was still in shocked that the person Claire loved and thought to be dead was standing right in front of him.

"No, she doesn't. The only people who know that I'm alive are you, the President, Sherry, Jill Valentine, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, and Billy Coen."

"Why haven't you told her yet? She would be dying to see you again?"

"I wasn't ready yet and I still think I'm not ready to face her."

"Steve," President Grayson said, "I finished writing the pardon, but I have to talk to you. I can't protect you from going to jail. You broke into the White House, You've committed genocide, and god knows what else. In the end you will most likely be sentenced to death."

"I know, I think my death will finally bring me to peace about what I have done and will avenge all of the lives I've stolen." Steve said as he put his mask back on and put his hands behind his back.

"Leon," the President said, motioning to Handles.

"I'm sorry Steve." Leon said as he put the handcuffs on Handles' wrists.

"Don't worry Steve, I will send Leon to get Billy out of jail." President Grayson said.

"Thank you, President Grayson for saving his life," Handles said in his distorted voice, "If there is anything I can do for you before I die, please let me know."

"I will take that into consideration." President Grayson said as Leon escorted Handles out of the oval office. As Handles left the room, President Grayson can't help but feel that Handles shouldn't be going to the Central Detention Facility, home to the most dangerous criminals in the United States.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just remember to review.**

**Now what can I say about Chapter 8. I can't really say too much otherwise I will ruin all of the suspense. All I can say is that everyone is going to learn that evil doesn't die easily and can deceive everyone.**


	8. Burning Renegade

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we need these disclaimers telling us that we all don't own Resident Evil. No one from Capcom writes stories for Resident Evil because they can just pitch it to the company. The only reason I need it is because I own this story and if any of you steal it, you will get a little visit from the lawsuit fairy.**

**Author's Note: I know I'm posting this chapter a day early but I don't want to forget to post it on Friday so it was a win-win situation, if I posted it tonight. I really don't have much to say other than to keep an open mind while reading this chapter. I guarantee that you'll find something in this chapter you don't like, but it creates a lot of drama and keeps the story going. This has to be the shortest author's note I've ever written but it's time to let you guys read the eighth chapter. This is the chapter where you'll find out which character will die and which one is the villain. Let's read to find out whom!**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Joseph Shepherd, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burning Renegade

Steve sat in the passenger seat of Leon's car without his mask on, as they began to drive towards the Central Detention Facility and most likely towards his death. As most people would be anxious and scared about the fact that they are going dies he was not scared. In fact, for the first time in six years, he was finally at peace with himself. His death will avenge all the innocent souls he murdered in cold blood for their unnecessary lost. The world can rest in peace upon his death and that made him happy.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Steve." Leon said.

"I'm not." Steve simply replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"For the first time in six years, I'm happy."

"Are you telling me that you're happy that you're going to die?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"What about Claire. How do you think she is going to feel when she learns that you were alive but you freely gave up your life?"

"She doesn't know that I'm alive."

"Do you know how much it hurt Claire when you died the first time? She was devastated and cried over your death for two years! Even when she stopped crying, she rarely went out with anyone and the ones she did go out with were all abusive!" Leon looked at Steve's face seeing mixed emotions of anger and grief. "You were about the only one who never loved her for her body …"

"Although she was very attractive, I didn't only love her for her looks," Steve replied, shutting Leon up, "I loved every thing about her. She was kind, brave, and smart. She comforted me when my parents died and she did not ignore me like every other girl at my high school. I felt lucky to have met a girl like her but I do not deserve her, not after all I have done. Don't you realize that I worked with Wesker? I followed every single damn order he gave me and became his slave. He twisted me and corrupted me and for a time I felt safe around him. Then I learned that in order to keep me from Claire, he injected my sperm with the T-Veronica virus. I cannot even have sex with anyone without turning my partner into a zombie. I could never give Claire every thing she wanted and needs. She deserves someone who could give her children and everything her heart desires.

"You still love her don't you?" Leon asked as Steve as he began to open his computer and turned it on.

"Yes, I have always dreamed of us ending up together, but I now know that I will only end up breaking her heart."

"Steve," Leon began to say before he saw that Steve was staring at his computer screen, "What's wrong?" he asked

"There are two new messages on my computer."

"So?"

"One is from Jill and the other is from Claire!"

"So I guess she knows that you are alive?" Leon asked as Steve opened up the message from Jill.

_Steve, I'm sorry I couldn't keep your secret from Claire. She found out everything about the things you have done. I think its best that you just read her letter because I have no idea what she's feeling. Anyway, Claire and I are heading over to the BSAA headquarters to help you free Billy._

Steve was hesitant about opening up Claire's letter, but when Leon encouraged him to open it, he did.

_Steve, I can't even begin to express the amount of emotions I'm feeling right now. I'm angry at you because you let Alexia and Alfred back in your life after the pain they caused us in Rockford. I don't think I could ever forgive them after what they did to you, but I know you have already forgiven them. I understand why you didn't tell me that you were alive while Wesker was still alive but Wesker has been dead for nine months. Why wouldn't you tell me that you were still alive, don't you know how I feel about you? Of course, you don't because you died before I could tell you that I loved you too and I still do Steve. I don't care about all the things you have done working as Wesker because you never let it destroy who you truly are. You may be a little different but you are still the same person that I fell in love with on Rockford Island. You are fighting against bio terrorism and preventing the B-virus from infecting the civilians. Please my love let me see you again. I don't care what you look like as long as I have you back in my life._

As Steve read the letter, Leon could see tears coming out of his eyes. He knew that Steve finished the letter when he quickly turned off the computer. Steve went in to his robes and pulled out a letter that had Jill's name on it. He also pulled out a spare sheet of paper and a pencil. He scribbled something down on the paper, and ten minutes later, he put the paper in an envelope and addressed it to Claire.

Leon stopped the car at the prison. However before he could get out of the car, Steve asked, "Can you wait a minute Leon?"

"Having second thoughts about going in to that prison?" Leon asked, hoping that Steve would change his mind.

"No, but I have one final request," Steve said with a sad expression, "My life has served its purpose and I must prepare to die for the lives that I have stolen. However, before I die, I must redeem myself by helping the BSAA. On this computer, will contain everything they need in order to fight bio terrorism. You must give this computer and this letter to Jill because she is the only one capable of accessing the files. You must also make sure that this other letter goes to Claire and her only. I don't want anyone else seeing this letter. Oh and if the Task Force is attacking the BSAA headquarters you have to find Alfred Ashford."

"Wait, I thought Alfred was dead?"

"Sherry and I revived Alfred and Alexia. Anyway, you have to stop the attack because they think I didn't get the pardon. The only way to stop the attack is if you say the phrase 'The Veronica lives on'."

"Alright, are you ready?" Leon asked while Handles put his mask back on.

"I've been ready for six years," Handles replied with a distorted voice and stepped outs of the car. He put his hands behind his back and using the power of the T-Veronica virus; two tentacles emerged from the ground and re-handcuffed Handles. Leon watched in awe as the tentacles disappeared and Handles turned towards Leon, waiting for him to escort him into the prison.

Leon got out of the car and walked with Handles towards the Central Detention Facility. Upon entering the building, two guards quickly went to Handles and grabbed him pushing him to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked quickly.

"Why do you care about what we do to this guy? Besides we need to frisk him to make sure he is not carrying anything." One of the guards said.

Handles quickly remembered about the gun he was carrying. Because of the robes thick material, the guards would never find the gun. When he saw Leon beginning to walk away he quickly yelled, "Leon, Wait!"

Leon turned around to see Handles breaking the handcuffs with ease. The two guards pointed their Sig Sauer P226 at him. Before the guards could react, Handles used his superhuman speed to take the guns from their hands before they could fire at him. The guards looked at him with fear thinking that they were going to die. But Handles put the two guns on the floor and put his foot on them so they couldn't get their weapons back and also showing that he wasn't going to kill them. He put his hand inside his cloak and pulled out his Lugar P08 causing the guards to cringe. Instead of shooting the guards, he put the gun down and kicked it towards Leon, making the guards completely confused.

"I think you know what to do with the gun," Handles simply said.

Leon looked at Handles, knowing what he meant, and replied, "Don't worry; I'll give it to her." Leon turned to the guards and said, "He won't give you any trouble. He came here on his own free will," and with that Leon left the facility.

Handles turned to the guards and said, "He is right you know I came here on my own free will. I only have three requests that I hope you people will oblige to. Number one is that I'm way to dangerous to be kept in a normal jail cell and I wish to be in solitary confinement. My second request is that you keep guards with me at all times. Not only will this ensure that I will not escape, but it will also ensure the fact that know one tries to break in to rescue me. There are also a few people who would want to break in and use me to enslave this world and we don't want that. My final request is that I want to keep my mask and robes on but I will allow you to strip search me in case I forgot anything else in this cloak."

When the guards agreed to these terms, Handles once again used the power of the T-Veronica virus and four tentacles entered the room though the door that Leon used to leave the prison. Handles took his foot of the guns and allowed two of the tentacles to take them and give them back to the guards. Another tentacle grabbed a set of handcuffs and the last free tentacle helped the tentacle with the handcuffs to put them on Handles' hands.

The tentacles quickly disappeared and the guards slowly went to Handles. As they began to escort him to a private room where they could perform the strip search in private one of the guards asked Handles, "You're not like the other prisoners."

Handles stared at the guard and simply replied, "I have guilt for the lives that I took and death may be the only way to bring them peace."

* * *

When Claire and Jill arrived at the BSAA headquarters, they quickly headed over to the confinement center where they were holding Billy. He was strapped to a chair, unable to move anything but his mouth. Unfortunately, Chris was having no success with him and was getting aggravated. Jill went to the microphone and said, "Let me take over Chris."

"Fine, I agreed to let you talk to him but just please be careful." Chris said as he stepped out of the room.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Claire whispered to Jill.

"Just trust me, this is worth listening to," Jill replied as she entered the room.

Billy looked up to her with disgust and said, "You know you are just going to get the same answers as I gave him."

"I'm not going to ask you anything about your arrest or your crime." Jill said, acknowledging the confused look on both Chris and Claire's faces.

"Then what are you here for?" Billy asked who was also confused.

"I want to know more about Handles."

Jill saw how Billy's expression quickly from confused to anger, "I'd rather die than tell you anything about my friend!"

Jill completely ignored her question and turned on the laptop she had carried into the room, "Why don't I tell you what I know about Handles than. His real name is Steve Burnside and he supposedly died in Rockford until Wesker revived him in 2003. He worked for Wesker until he died and then joined Sherry Birkin to form the ABTS, an organization that aims to destroy bio terrorism but technically does not exists. In order for Steve to gain control of the T-Veronica virus, they revived Alfred and Alexia Ashford to teach him. You were recruited by Sherry and at first she didn't trust you because you were a convict but she proved that you were innocent with these files." Jill quickly turned around the laptop to see what was on it.

Billy looked at the laptop to see that on the screen was the orders signed by Commander Regan that he didn't follow which caused him to become the government's scapegoat. "How did you get this?"

"Steve accidently sent it to me along with his records."

* * *

While Jill and Billy were talking, Chris was pacing around the room not paying any attention to the conversation they were having. Chris turned of the microphone after he heared the fact that Steve worked with Wesker. Claire was very uncomfortable and Jill already warned her that Chris might try to kill Steve.

"If you're planning on trying to kill Steve, I'm not going to let you." Claire simply stated.

"Claire, Steve isn't the same, Wesker has corrupted him to do god knows what. Plus he is a B.O.W and is kept alive."

"Wesker tricked him into doing all of this stuff."

"He still did it and whether you like it or not he is a tyrant and is just like him, Claire."

"Chris you might want to listen to Claire for a second." A voice said behind them. Chris and Claire turned around to see Leon standing there.

"Leon what are you doing here."

"I have a few things I need to do here Chris. One of them is to get Billy Coen out of jail."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked completely confused.

"I have a pardon from the President of the United States that Billy Coen is innocent of all crimes he was accused of and is to be released immediately." Leon stated handing the pardon over to Chris so, he could expect it.

Once he realized it was the real and not a counterfeit he went over to the microphone and said, "Jill you can release Billy from the chair, he is free to go." Jill went over to Billy to unstrap him from the chair. Turning to Leon he said, "How did the president get the evidence to prove Bill innocent.

"There are only two people that have access to the evidence," Billy said making everyone turn to face him, "Sherry Birkin and…"

"It was Steve who gave the president the evidence," Leon said, interrupting Billy.

"Wait you saw him!" Claire exclaimed with hope and excitement in her voice.

"Yes I did."

"Well do you know where he is?"

Before Leon could reply to Claire's question and explosion came from another room. Everyone turned to see someone kick open the door and their before him stood Alfred, a hunter, and a Cerberus.

"Alfred! I thought you were dead?" Chris asked completely confused.

"I don't look dead now do I?" Alfred asked.

The hunter turned to Chris and smiled devilishly. Before Chris could react, the hunter quickly pounced and knocked Chris to the ground. The hunter began to shake Chris senselessly while saying, "Where…is…my…thousand…dollars…you…cheapskate?"

Everyone seemed to be completely confused, until Chris said, "National Waffle Factory of Belgium?"

"Dedro did you prank Chris?" Billy asked.

"Yes." Dedro replied

"How did you get a hold of Chris' phone number?"

"Master…and…Sherry…kept…a…book…that…had…their…numbers."

"Wait who is their master?" Claire asked.

"Steve is their master because as you see Dedro, who is the hunter, and Cerrby, who is the Cerberus, are all T-Veronica specimens that Sherry created in order to protect him."

"Look Billy is already pardoned so can you please stop the attack?" Leon asked Alfred.

"I can't, the only way to stop the attack is to say a phrase that only Steve and Captain Shepherd know." Alfred said.

"Oh the phrase is the Veronica lives on." Leon said and Alfred looked at Leon completely refused. Alfred relayed the message over to Captain Shepherd and the attack stopped dead in its tracks.

Dedro got of Chris, turned to Leon, and yelled, "Where…is…my…master?" Cerrby turned to Leon and began to growl viciously at him while Alfred pointed his rifle at Leon.

"Best you answer his question." Alfred said motioning to Dedro and Claire pulled out her M92F. "Best you put that gun away or I will have to send you to the hospital again."

"What did you do to my sister?" Chris yelled at Alfred as he pulled out his M92F on him.

"Your sister listened in to my conversation with Sherry so I had to knock her out before she did something stupid and make Steve very angry." Alfred laughed.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Jill yelled causing every one to face Jill. "Now let's get a few things straight. Alfred is on our side here along with Alexia. Wesker forced Steve to work for him until he died and then left to help Sherry fight bio-terrorism. Now Leon will please kindly tell us where Steve is…"

"He is at the Central Detention Facility waiting to be killed by a firing squad," Leon said. Everyone was completely shocked but Alfred and Billy had to act quickly and restrain Dedro and Cerrby before they could kill Leon. Claire was at the verge of tears, Jill just stood their, and Chris didn't seemed to be surprised at all, much to Claire's disgust. Leon knew what Chris was going too asked and said, "He broke into the White House, admitted to the President that he had committed genocide, and worked with Wesker. President Grayson had to arrest him and Steve went freely."

"There has to be something you can do." Claire asked desperately.

"Well we're going to have to break him out because all though Steve could have easily escaped, he didn't and he actually wants to die." Leon replied causing Claire to finally break down and begin to cry. Jill went over to comfort her and Leon said, "We could put Steve under BSAA protection as a reliable contact, which will make him free of all charges."

"Now why would I do that?" Chris asked which made Claire very angry.

"Well before Steve left he gave me a few items that would easily make him a reliable contact for the BSAA against bio-terrorism. Jill, he left you his laptop and a letter," Leon said giving the laptop and letter to Jill. He turned to give Claire a letter and said, "He also left a letter for you."

While Jill was trying to access the laptop, Claire quickly took the letter and began to read it.

_Claire, I don't really know how to begin this letter. By now, Leon would have told you that I am going to die by a firing squad. I have always loved you Claire and knowing that you are returning that love is more than I ever deserved. But you have to promise me a few things. Please do not come and see me because it will only be harder for me to accept my death. I have committed genocide and have killed thousands of people. I don't deserve the love of a beautiful angel like you yet knowing that you love me will make my death more peaceful. The other thing I want you to promise me is that you will move on with your life once I die. Leon told me about how you cried over me after I died the first time, but you can't cry over me this time. A cold-blooded killer like me doesn't deserve tears from anyone. I deserve cheers upon my death and for everyone to be happy. I will always love you and Leon has something to remember me by so you never forget me._

Claire was shaking by the time she read the letter and Leon knew that she probably finished reading the letter. He took the Lugar P08 from his coat and handed it to Claire, "It's Steve's; he wanted you to have it."

Claire took the gun held on to it desperately. Knowing that it would remind her of Steve made her a little happy but she was still completely devastated that he would give up his own life despite the fact that she poured her heart to him.

"I don't believe this." Chris said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Steve gave us everything; every Intel Wesker had ever written is in this computer. Complete information on every biological virus is in here along with new information on this 'Organization'."

"Does that mean you can make him a reliable contact?"

"Yes Claire, with information like this, he is vital. Plus the fact he is a tyrant would give us a huge advantage over the 'Organization'."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claire said hugging Chris very tightly.

"Claire, I can't breathe," Chris said while gasping for breath.

Claire and the others in the room quickly left the room leaving Chris and Leon alone.

"You're a good brother, Chris you know that." Leon said.

"If Steve ends up breaking her heart, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Captain Victor was looking around for Captain Shepherd. He went to his tent to see if he was there but he wasn't. However, on his cot was a file, and when he read it his eyes widen in fear and ran out of the tent to contact Director Birkin and Alexia.

* * *

When Claire, Chris, Jill, Leon, Billy, Alfred, Dedro, and Cerrby entered the Central Detention Facility they noticed blood every where. They found one of the guards and Chris asked, "What happened here?"

"T-There we-re peo-ple here and t-t-they be-gan to ki-ll every-one…" The guard said before he died.

Chris checked his pulse to confirm the fact that he was dead.

"It must have been the Alpha Task Force," Alfred said, "They must have learned about Steve's captured and they decided to bust him out.

"Come on lets go to the security room, It will be the easiest way to find Steve." Leon said.

"Where is Dedro and Cerrby?" Chris asked.

Everyone turned around when they heard a crunching noise that made everyone's blood run cold. They turned around to see Cerrby eating the dead guard.

"You can eat latter guys." Billy said to Dedro.

"Lets…go…Cerrby." Dedro said to Cerrby and left with the group to find the security room.

* * *

Handles was sitting in the room alone, meditating. It was the only real way to keep him calm and relaxed as he waited for a guard to come him telling him that it was time for his execution. Handles quickly stood up when he heard gunfire, knowing that his guards were dead. The door opened and three people walked into the room, which Handles recognized as Captain Shepherd carrying his Ruger Super Blackhawk and two A.T.F soldiers carrying MA41 carbines.

"What the heck are you doing?" Handles yelled at Captain Shepherd. "Stand down!"

"Sorry Handles I just came here to help." Shepherd said extending his hand to Handles to help him up. As Captain Shepherd pulled him up, he shot Handles with his magnum and watched as Handles stumbled to the ground. "You should have never betrayed Wesker." Captain Shepherd said as he shot Handles again, causing Handles to fall down to the ground.

Captain Shepherd turned to his soldiers and said, "Carry him outside, I want to make sure that he is dead." Captain Shepherd walked out of the cell along with the two soldiers who were carrying Handles body."

* * *

Everyone was in the security room in time to see the confrontation between Steve and Captain Shepherd. When Claire heard gunshots, her heart nearly stopped as she saw the love of her life stumble on the ground. She began to cry hysterically and Chris went over to calm her down.

"We have to get Steve's body back; there may be time to save him." Alfred said as everyone rushed out of the room to follow Captain Shepherd and his two goons.

* * *

Sherry and Alexia had just completed their mission to the "Organizations" base and were heading to Washington D.C. to report their findings over to Steve. Sherry knew that Steve was going to be extremely angry when she told him what they found. After everything they been though, they were about to enter the same mess they were in for six years.

Sherry's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello," she said.

"This is Captain Victor of Bravo Task Force. Listen Captain Shepherd is a traitor. He has been working for the "Organization" and they are giving him orders to execute Director Handles."

"Find him and kill him and kill anyone from A.T.F." Alexia said once hearing this news.

"Roger that, Victor out," he said as he cut of communications. Alexia quickly activated the cloaking device on the USP jeep and Sherry and Alexia race towards Washington D.C. to stop Captain Shepherd.

* * *

Captain Shepherd was flicking his lighter on and off as the two A.T.F soldiers were pouring oil on Handles' body. When they finished pouring the oil on Handles, they stepped back abruptly when they saw Handles wake up. With Handles' mask of, they could see his golden-red cat like eyes, which scared the crap out of the two soldiers. He was too weak to move and as he turned his head to Shepherd and said, "You traitor, what do you expect to gain from all of this."

Shepherd flicked his lighter on and walked over to Handles carful not to step on the oil.

"Wesker's new empire," Shepherd simply stated as he dropped the lighter on to the oiled ground causing Handles' entire body to catch on fire. Captain Shepherd and the two soldiers began to walk towards their helicopter leaving Handles' body as it began to burn to ashes.

* * *

**now befoRe you all kill mE on the fact that i killed steve, i want you to think this thRough. i want you guys to rEview AnD tell me your thoughts on this CHAPter. be careful on whaT you write bEcause your Review will just give me a good laugh if you don't think before you write. i suggest that you reread this story because i choose to kill steve this way for two reasons. one was because it was a tribute to roach and ghost's death in modern warfare 2 at the hands shepherd (now you know why i chose the name). i can't tell you the other reason because it will ruin all the suspense i have created. please review as i plan to update at sunday the earliest if i get enough reviews so please review.**

**chapter 9 is all about the after match of steve's death. you don't want to miss this chapter.**


	9. Phoenix’s Ashes

**Disclaimer: I am not Capcom so I can't own Resident Evil. This is the only place where I can make my fantasies about Resident Evil become a reality. I do own this amazing story so there is an upside for me not owning Resident Evil.**

**Author's Note: I have to say that I'm really sorry that I posted this chapter late. I planned to post this chapter on Monday because of the Super Bowl and my computer decided not to work for me. Long story short, my ac adapter broke and my laptop ran out of power. I wasn't able to use my laptop until late last night and I had some homework to do so this is the first time I could post this chapter. Now I have a few things to say before I begin this chapter so get ready for a long author's note. I am currently behind on writing Handles so I won't be posting another chapter in a while. I hope that I will be able to post the chapter maybe in about two weeks but you never know. Have no fear because I have the next few chapters planned out already so its just a matter of me writing them. As I can see so far, this story is going to be around thirty chapters long and I plan to finish it before the end of summer. Looking at the reviews, I see that Key of Destiny was on the right idea but didn't get the message right. The message was REREAD CHAPTER 2 because that chapter would have told you if I revived Steve. I picked Shepherd as the traitor because it would have foreshadowed his betrayal. Not only was General Shepherd the traitor in MW2 but also the main villain in Resistance 2 is named Jordan Shepherd (Daedalus). I really wanted you guys to hate Captain Shepherd and after this chapter, I can guarantee that people would hate him, especially Steve. Well this author's note wasn't as long as I though it would. Please review, because it will only encourage me to write faster. Now its time for Chapter 9 and if we find out if Steve lives or gets nuked! **

**KIA: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant)**

**Main Characters: Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, The Voice**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy**

**Villains: Captain Joseph Shepherd**

* * *

Chapter 9: Phoenix's Ashes 

Captain Shepherd was on the helicopter along with the rest of A.T.F. With the recent loss of half of the ABTS militia forces and Director Handles, the ABTS will soon crumble. As he pondered over his recent victory, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Captain Shepherd said.

"I hope you were able to eliminate Handles for me." The mysterious voice said on the other line.

"He's taken care of." Captain Shepherd replied.

"Excellent, you've done well. Report back to headquarters immediately." The voice said as the line went dead.

Captain Shepherd said to the two soldiers, "Come on boys, let's go pick up the rest of the team. As the helicopter headed to the camp, they were unaware of the fact that there was a stowaway on board.

* * *

Chris, Jill, Alfred, Billy, Dedro, and Cerrby quickly rushed to the fire in order to put it out while Leon stayed back to watch over Claire. No one really bothered Claire because at this point, she was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Of course, everyone was shocked when Captain Shepherd burned Steve alive.

When they were finally able to put out the fire, everyone was stunned at the sight they saw. Before them was Steve's body, was still intact. His faceplate was on the ground, so they could see his face, which was completely pale. It was also strange that the faceplate was still intact and the robes looked like they never caught on fire. Due to the heavy robes, no one could see if Steve's chest was moving up and down.

Everyone looked confused but a second later Alfred and Billy looked at each other and started to laugh. Dedro and Cerrby, who were in a frenzy since their master was burned alive, caught on to what Alfred and Billy were laughing about and started to calm down.

Chris looked at Alfred and Billy and yelled, "What are you two laughing at! You're friend was just killed and Claire is crying her guts out!"

That didn't get them to stop laughing and Billy turned his attention to Steve's body and said, "Congratulations Burnside, you survived death a second time in your life."

When Billy extended his hand towards Steve, Jill looked at Chris and asked, "Did you give Billy Wesker's drug?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look at Billy. He's lost his mind and plus the fact he was hitting on me when I was interrogating him."

"I'm going to kill Coen for trying to steal my woman!" Chris muttered to himself unaware that Jill heard his comment.

"Since when did I become your woman?"

Chris stared at her blankly to embarrass to speak. Dedro tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a note card that he took from Alfred's back pocket.

Chris looked at the card thinking it would help him out of his current predicament and read out loud in a monotone voice, "Things to do: polish rifle, buy Advil, and steal pictures from Alexia's photo album."

Alfred heard this and turned too quickly snatch the card out of Chris' hand however Billy was laughing so hard, he could have possible died from laughter.

"Why are you stealing pictures from your sister?" Chris asked Alfred.

"You know how Alexia transformed in the Antarctica base?" Billy said quickly before Alfred could give his retort.

"Yea she was nak… Oh my god!" Chris said as he realized what was in the pictures Alfred was stealing from his sister.

Jill also caught on to what Billy meant and was now flustered. "You know you Ashfords are completely demented," Jill managed to say, "You're a pervert and why does Alexia even take those pictures of her self."

"She thinks that it would boost her confidence of how she is the most beautiful girl in the world." Alfred simple stated.

"Wait one minute," Billy said turning to Alfred, "how exactly did you get all of that money you recently got?"

Alfred was at a lost of words but no matter what he said everyone already knew how he acquired the money.

"How could you do that to your own sister?" Jill spat at Alfred.

"I was tight for cash, plus the fact that one guy paid me a hundred bucks for this one picture of Alexia that he was going to put in his freak show."

"How could you do this to your own sister?" Chris yelled at Alfred.

"I'm sure that you did it all the time when you needed money." Alfred retorted.

Chris quickly grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt and pulled him down towards him and growled, "DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY AGAIN!"

"While we are speaking about this disturbing topic, Chris, if you happen to have a picture of Claire like that, can I buy it from you?" A voice smirked behind him.

Everyone stopped arguing, and quickly turned to see Steve standing there with his right hand on his chest. Everyone did a double take towards the site of the fire to find that there was no body and that they weren't seeing a mirage.

"But Steve how did you…" Jill said before Steve interrupted her by stepping back from Chris and bursting into flames right before their very eyes.

Steve was now completely on fire as he looked at everyone and replied, "The T-Veronica virus gives me the ability to combust my blood from the inside. I was able to combust my blood just before my body caught on fire, preventing me from becoming ashes and actually control the fire to heal me enough so I could stand. I was conscious the whole time and I heard some strange stuff. First of all, whey the heck is everyone talking about naked pictures of mom and Claire…"

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked to Alfred and he quickly said, "Hey Steve treats Alexia like his mom because of their connection to the T-Veronica virus."

"… Second, why in gods name are you guys selling naked pictures of your sister to random strangers."

"I don't sell naked pictures of my sister, Alfred does!" Chris yelled.

"I know if someone tries to sell naked pictures of Sherry, who is like a sister to me, I would skin them alive and roast them on an open fire…"

"Here you go." Billy said showing Steve, Alfred's note card so that he didn't burn it.

"Uh Billy," Steve said after examining the note card, "it seems like you just erased Alexia's name and added Sherry's name making the sentence say 'steal pictures from Sherry's photo album'."

"No what makes you say that," Billy quickly asked.

"There are a few things wrong here. I can still see Alexia's name faintly, Sherry's name was written in your hand writing, and SHERRY DOES NOT TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HERSELF."

"Why would I take naked pictures of myself?" The female voice behind Steve asked. Steve turned around to see Sherry blushing and Alexia standing there confused.

"Hey mom," Steve said, "Alfred…" Before Steve could finish that sentence, Alfred quickly tackled him to the ground and he began to holler in pain. Sherry kneed Alfred in the balls sending him on the ground.

"Alfred," Alexia yelled, "We're supposed to be protecting Steve, not hurting him."

"Alfred, just because I can stand, does not mean I can take a tackle," Steve managed to say, "For god's sake, I just took two bullets in the gut…"

"Are you aright?" Sherry quickly asked Steve, allowing him to lean on her for support.

"Other than getting shot twice and nearly getting burned alive by Shepherd, I'm completely fine."

After Alexia heard this, she turned to Alfred and yelled, "Why would you tackle Steve in the first place?"

"Oh because Steve overheard us talking about how Alfred steals naked pictures of you and sells them to random strangers." Billy quickly interjected before Alfred could respond to her question.

"WHAT!" Alexia screeched making everyone cringe. She turned to Steve and Sherry and sweetly said, "Sherry, why don't you help Steve, find Claire. I'm sure she is worried sick about him."

"Wait Claire is here?" Steve asked nervously.

"Yea, Leon should be watching her." Chris replied.

"Alright, I'll find her. Anything is better than hearing what Alexia is going to say to you guys." Steve said as Sherry helped Steve head towards Leon.

Alexia turned to Alfred and yelled, "Why would you sell naked pictures of me?"

"Well you see I needed money…"

"For what," Alexia yelled waiting for an answer.

"To buy myself a semi automatic rifle," Alfred replied.

"So you decided to just sell naked pictures of me?"

"Actually Dedro told me to sell them?"

Alexia turned to glare at Dedro who looked at his wrist and quickly said, "Look…at…the…time. Got…to…go…"

"STAY!" Alexia screeched sprouting two tentacles from the ground to prevent Dedro from running away. "Nice try but you don't have a watch. Now why did you tell Alfred that selling pornography was a good idea?"

"I…heard…people…would…pay…a…lot…of…money…for…pornography."

"And who told you that crap?"

"Chris," Dedro stated pointing at Chris who was watching the whole spectacle along with Jill.

Chris thought for about a few seconds before he asked, "Please do not tell me that you were that guy from the porn agency,"

"No…Billy…was. I…just…overheard…the…conversation."

Everyone was turned to Billy but he quickly interjected, "Hey he would have never heard that statement if Chris over here wasn't so horny."

"I was under the influence of Wesker's drug that Jill gave me."

"Whoa, there is no way your dragging me into this conversation." Jill yelled at Chris.

Alexia just shook her head and smiled of the chaos she had just caused.

* * *

While everyone was bickering about Alfred selling porn to strangers, Sherry and Steve went over to Leon who was right now in a panic.

"What's wrong Leon," Steve asked.

Leon looked up with shock and asked, "How are you still alive?"

"Look I'm not going to combust my blood again for you," Steve replied, "Sherry why don't you go and see Claire first; I have to go get something from Alexia."

"Steve I really think that you should see Claire first," Sherry tried to say but Steve was already limping back to the bickering group.

"Wow Sherry you really have grown." Leon commented making Sherry smile.

"Yea it's been a long time, anyway where is Claire?"

"That's the problem, I can't find her."

"Weren't you supposed to be looking after her?"

"Yea but I went to the bathroom for one minute and she disappeared. I have no idea where she is."

"I'll give you one guess," Sherry said making Leon widen in terror, "Come on we have to go tell the others."

* * *

While the group was continuing to argue over this subject, Jill was looking around and saw Steve on the roof of the prison.

"Hey, Alexia what's Steve doing on the roof?" Jill asked Alexia.

Alexia just looked up and said, "I don… Jesus Christ! Guys Steve is going to do it again."

Billy, Alfred, Dedro, and Cerrby immediately panicked and started to follow Alexia towards the roof in sheer horror.

"What is he doing up there?" Chris whispered to Jill.

"I don't know but we are about to find out."

* * *

Steve jumped on to the roof of the prison, hoping that Sherry would not catch on to what he was doing until it was too late. Steve was humming as he went to the flagpole and pulled out a rope he concealed in his robe that he stole from the prison. He was planning to do it at the prison but Shepherd stopped his plans by attempting to kill him. The only reason he did not let Shepherd finish him of was that he preferred to do it himself. He could still remember all of the screams of the people he murdered and could still hear all of the voices ringing inside his head. Steve had enough of it, and he wanted it all to end.

"_What are you doing?"_ The Voice yelled at him inside his head_._

"Doing what should have been done six years ago."

"_You are a fool for doing this, but I can't stop you from doing this and you can't stop me from doing what I have to do."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The world needs you Steve."_

"No the world needs someone like Chris and Claire."

"_You are too blind to see the truth and whether you like it or not, you will see the truth."_

"You will not stop me!" Steve yelled but the voice did not respond.

Steve took the rope, jumped up to the top of the flagpole, and tied a knot to the pole. He than took the other end of the rope and tied it around to his neck. Before he could jump, a knife cut though the rope.

"What are you doing here, Leon?" Steve growled without turning to face him.

"Why are you doing this Steve, are you trying to hurt Claire again." Leon responded.

"This has been happening long before Claire was involved," Sherry said as the rest of the group arrived to the roof. "You see while Steve was working with Wesker, he forced Steve to do something that caused him to have a complete mental breakdown. As a result, he tried to drown himself but I was able to stop him from doing it. Over the years, Steve tried to kill himself a few more times but I was able to thwart it. After Wesker died, Steve's problem has only been getting worst. He attempted to kill himself more in these past nine months than he did in the past six years. These attempts have become a cycle so we know when Steve is going to have a meltdown. First he has nightmares and than gains headaches that come out of nowhere. Next thing you know, Steve is trying to commit suicide."

"But Steve has been getting smart lately," Alexia added, "He is truly being tortured by the people he killed that he tries to hide these signs however Dedro and Cerrby always bust him before he can end his own life."

During this time, everyone has been watching Steve, who was so out of it. A second later, he immediately snapped up and said, "Where's Claire?"

"Don't know," Leon said.

"You were supposed to watch her," Chris yelled at Leon.

"Oh dear god, she didn't," Steve mumbled to him self. Turning to Billy he said, "Give me your shotgun."

"Ok," Billy said as he handed the shotgun to Steve.

"Billy you idiot, Steve attempted to kill himself twice with a shotgun." Alexia yelled.

"Why should I care? He always gets all of the hot babes, like Claire," Billy exclaimed before Chris punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"If you ever talk about my sister like that when you're not under Wesker's drug, I'm going to shove my foot up your…"

"Chris!" Jill yelled before turning to Steve he put on his Handles mask.

"Claire is with Shepherd and knowing him, he will win the confrontation," Handles explained in his distorted voice, "I'm going to save her before its too late."

"Steve, wait," Sherry yelled but Steve was already gone.

* * *

Claire was all alone on the plane. When Leon wasn't looking, she stowed away on Captain Shepherd's helicopter. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she remembers him burning the one person who romantically loved her for her personality and not her body. She wanted revenge and she wanted it now.

With her M92F in her hand, she quickly pulled it out to kill the two A.T.F soldiers as they walked in. However before she could check the bodies she was hit from behind and her gun fell out of her hand. As she turned around to face her assailant, she could see Captain Shepherd standing there pointing her own gun at her chest.

"If it isn't the famous Claire Redfield, now what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Sending you to Hell," Claire spat causing Captain Shepherd to laugh.

"So you saw Handles' death or should I say Steve."

"How could you burn him alive?"

"Simple, he betrayed Wesker and he was too much of a threat to keep alive."

"Well unlike you Steve has a heart and he would never join the 'Organization'."

"Handles was a weak pathetic fool who had power handed to him on a silver platter and just walked away from it."

"STEVE WAS NOT WEAK!"

"You act like your in love with him."

"I am."

Captain Shepherd simply smirked before responding, "Well unfortunately for you, Steve is in love with Sherry."

"That's a lie."

"Believe what you want but it is a known fact that on some nights Sherry stays in Handles room all night, and you and I both know that they are not sleeping. Come on Sherry and Handles have been together for six years, they are bound to have developed some romantic interest in each other."

Claire knew that Captain Shepherd was lying about Sherry and Steve dating but she didn't know if they have slept together. Claire felt depressed about the fact that she would never get to Steve again. She let tears come out of her eyes to trick Captain Shepherd in to thinking that she was upset over the fact that Steve and Sherry were dating.

Captain Shepherd walked over to Claire and whispered into Claire's ear, "Don't cry, I can show you a better time than Handles can."

Before Claire knew it, Captain Shepherd kissed her. The kiss made her squirm and she tried to get away Captain Shepherd quickly pinned her to the helicopter door and jammed his tongue down her throat. Claire shivered in disgust when his tongue brushed hers. She tried to bite his tongue but Captain Shepherd was one-step ahead of her and pulled his tongue out of his mouth making Claire bite her own tongue. As Claire hollered in pain, Captain Shepherd's tongue entered her mouth again. Claire knew that Captain Shepherd was going to rape her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. However, Captain Shepherd stopped kissing her but still was pinning her to the door.

"As much as I would like to continue our little make out session," Captain Shepherd gloated, "I have some business to attend to."

The helicopter door immediately opened and Captain Shepherd pushed Claire out of the helicopter. He closed the door laughing as he watched with pleasure as Claire fell to her death.

* * *

Claire was in horror as she was falling to her death. She realized that Captain Shepherd tricked her. He never really wanted to rape her; he just wanted her to think that he wanted to rape her so that he could just shove her out of the helicopter.

To her she was no longer afraid of death. Death could give her a chance to reunite with Steve again and they would be able to be together forever. How she longed to be near him again and after eleven years her only chance was stolen from her. If she couldn't have him in life, she would have him in death.

She saw a flash of blackness and in the next moment, she was on a rooftop. Stunned over what had just happened she turned to see her savior who was wearing dark robes was on the ground. She immediately recognized those robes and her eyes began to tear up as she said, "Steve."

The mysterious figure turned around to face Claire. Claire looked at him as she saw that she could not see his face because it the faceplate was covering his face. Looking down she winced over seeing two bullet holes in his chest as the blood covered the wounds.

"Shoot, it looks like my wounds opened up again," The mysterious person said in a distorted voice. Looking up to Claire he said, "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Handles."

Claire was crying as she walked over him and kneeled down towards him, "No, you're Steve, my knight in shinning armor." With that, she lifted the hood of his robes and took of his metal mask revealing the face of Steven Burnside.

"Sorry about the mask distorting my voice," Steve said as he smiled at Claire, "I use it to hide my true identity."

"You don't need to hide your identity from me anymore," Claire whispered as she softly kissed him on the lips.

Steve was completely shocked at first, but once he fully grasped the entire situation, he began to respond to the kiss. For him, it was the best kiss he ever had but he knew it couldn't go to much further with the fear of infecting Claire with the T-Veronica.

For Claire, the kiss was simply amazing. She had always dreamed of kissing Steve for eleven years and now that she was finally kissing him, she realized that it was the better than she ever expected it to be. Nevertheless, Claire knew she couldn't take it any further with the fear of hurting him.

Claire slowly ended the kiss, cursing at Captain Shepherd for shooting Steve. Steve looked at Claire and asked, "What was that for?"

Claire just simply smiled and replied, "That was ten years overdue. Now come on, as much as I would love to keep kissing you, we need to get you to the doctor."

Steve blushed as he let Claire help him up from the ground. Claire allowed him to lean on her for support as she began to walk to the door on the roof. A moment later Steve fell to his knees with both hands on his head screaming in agony.

"STEVE!" Claire yelled as she went to him to see what was wrong.

"It needs to end now," Steve murmured as he painfully lifted his right arm to call forth a tentacle.

Claire was simply amazed at Steve's ability to summon tentacles as Alexia could. She watched as she saw the tentacle grabbed the shotgun that was on the floor and brought it to him. Her expression changed from awe to horror as Steve pointed the gun at himself.

"What are you doing," Claire asked unable to hide the horror in her voice.

"The v-voices they need to s-s-stop." Steve stuttered.

"What!" Claire asked completely confused. She quickly grabbed the shotgun and tried to pry it from the tentacle with little success.

She looked at Steve with tears in her eyes as he was now completely out of it and in complete and total pain. Steve was unresponsive after he replied to her answers and there wasn't anything she could do to snap him out of it.

With so many voices going inside Steve's head, he was beginning to think that he was losing his mind. However, he could hear The Voice's voice over all of the other voices.

"_Steve, can't you see how much you're hurting Claire. Killing yourself like this isn't the only way to make your guilt go away. Killing yourself now will only cause Claire to kill herself. You only have two choices you can make; you can either accept Claire's love or end your life. From my life, I learned that is it is better to accept love than death."_

"I thought you were a BI." Steve whispered to himself in pain so Claire could not hear him.

"_I'm sorry I lied to you about being a BI. I was the tyrant who had the BI in him and with its help learned that Umbrella was using me for destruction. They never managed to find me as I have been in hiding for years. I have been alone, believing that I was the last tyrant alive, until you injected yourself with that serum, which tapped into your tyrant powers. As a result, you activated the tyrant's ability to communicate with each other with the use of their mind."_

"Who are you?" Steve whispered as he began to lose consciousness.

"_My name was Matthew Addison but I am now known as Nemesis."_

That was the last thing Steve heard before he blacked out.

* * *

**OMG The Voice was really Nemesis. Wait a minute, I'm the author, I should know this. So how is this possible? Well you have to find out next chapter. You will also find out in the next few chapters what act Steve did to cause a mental breakdown. Now we can all rejoice over the fact that Steve and Claire have met again and kissed. We can also get ready to burn Shepherd alive for not only killing Steve but for kissing Claire. You will also find out who Shepherd's mysterious contact is next chapter.**

**Now I know I left you with many cliffhangers but I have to at least tell you what is ahead next chapter. Nemesis tells Steve about how he survived Raccoon City, Steve and Claire discuss their new relationship, and Sherry tells Steve something that they have feared for nine months. And what in god's name does Steve plan to do with a machine gun, a rocket launcher, and poison. **


	10. Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: As I sit here wasting my time writing this disclaimer, I realize that without them, everyone would say that they owned Resident Evil. Of course we would all know they are lying because they wouldn't be on this site if that were true. Capcom is the one who made the Resident Evil series but I do own this story and I'm ok with that. **

**Author's Note: "I'm Alive! I'm Alive!" (Frankenstein). You're all wondering why I'm quoting this movie but I'll explain later. Right now, I'm going to tell you why I haven't updated in almost a month while playing the world's smallest violin. (Begins playing world's smallest violin) Well you see, I was too lazy to write during February break and when I got back to school, I had another project. When I was writing this story, a virus got on to my computer disguised as Vista Antivirus 2010 and damaged my computer. Luckily all my stories were backed up but I couldn't write until AVG got rid of the problem. (Stops playing the world's smallest violin and throws it away) Anyway, it was getting kind of depressing that not too many people reviewed even though I got a good amount of hits. So I've decided to try a new method of getting people to review. Don't worry I won't be coming to your house threatening you if you don't review and sadly, I can't give you a million dollars if you do review. So I decided to have a little contest for this chapter. There are some famous quotes from both movies and video games in this chapter (I have a list although I may have missed a few). In your reviews, I want you to comment on this story and type down as many quotes as you can find in the text and send them to me. If any of you can find all of the famous quotes or if I get a lot of reviews, I'll reward you with an early update. So I'm going to let you read this chapter and let you go hunting for the quotes but be warned, some of them have been modified like the Frankenstein quote, so it would fit into the story better.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy**

**Villains: Captain Joseph Shepherd**

* * *

Chapter 10: Darkness Falls

Steve woke up to notice that he was no longer on a rooftop but in a hospital room. He quickly took in his surroundings to notice that there was another person in the room. Nemesis was sitting next to Steve's bed staring at him. He was amazed to see how Nemesis looked. You could almost mistake him as a human except for his right arm was a massive claw and that he had a scar where his right eye should be. He was completely bald and his left eye had no iris or pupil so it was completely white. His skin color was greyer than normal humans but not as grey as a zombie.

"You're finally up," Nemesis said.

"How long have I been out?" Steve asked.

"Two days."

"So Nemesis, do you want me to call you Matt?"

"I haven't heard someone use my human name in eleven years."

"So Matt, what happened to you? How did you become Nemesis? How are you still alive?"

"As you know my name was Matthew Addison. My sister, Lisa, and I were trying to expose Umbrella's secrets. I had to sneak into Umbrella's secret underground lab under the Spencer Estate in the Arklay Mountains. What I didn't know was that a viral outbreak occurred in the labs and everyone including my sister was turned into a zombie. I had no choice but to kill them all and in the end I was able to retrieve a sample of the T-Virus and escaped through an underground train. The train was attacked by a Licker and it managed to scratch my right arm. My arm began to mutate into a claw due to the effects of the T-Virus and I was captured by Umbrella Scientists. Dr. William Birkin put me in the Nemesis project along with three other people and turned them all into something like me. I became known as Nemesis-T01 and the others became known as Nemesis-T02, Nemesis-T03, and Nemesis-T04. After the failure of Mr. X who I believed went up against Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy they sent Nemesis-T02 and I to Raccoon to kill all of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members. Unlike the Nemesis-T02, I had the prototype BI in my body, which was suppose to make me a more efficient Bio Organic Weapon. The BI was suppose to attach to my brain for maximum efficiency but what they didn't expect was that the BI reanimated my brain and allowed me to regain some of my human functions back including being able to speak. Umbrella learned about what happened so they activated the Nemesis-T02 and ordered it to terminate me. I went into the underground cryogenic chamber where the Nemesis-T02 was stored. I put my self in a cryogenic sleep until I could establish a connection to another tyrant. The cryogenic sleep must have allowed me to survive the destruction of Raccoon City and I woke up ten years latter which was when you injected yourself with that B.O.W enhancer which allowed us to gain a connection. The cryogenic sleep made me more human than tyrant but I still couldn't pass of as a human. So I've pretty much lived in Raccoon City and you already know the rest."

"So what is Raccoon City like?"

"Other than the entire place being destroyed and that the locals being zombies, it is just like a normal town."

"Wait, are you telling me that there are still zombies in Raccoon?"

"Do you really think that nuking a city would kill every zombie? Only few zombies survived the destruction of Raccoon City. The radiation from the nuke caused these surviving zombies to mutate. This resulted in the activation of all cell growth, including brain cells, which made the zombies more human. They now call themselves the Damned, for they are no longer considered zombies but are cursed with the T-virus."

"Wow, how could anyone miss this?"

"This part of the story may seem a little fantasy and sci-fi to you but I will do my best to explain. As you may know, tragedies can lead to people unable to move on after death forcing them to be ghosts to walk the earth. Well what happened in Raccoon City was a great tragedy and none of the zombies could move on. As a result all the dead zombies who couldn't move on became known as Nightmares. The Nightmares somehow created an alternate dimension and caused rifts in Raccoon City connecting our world to their alternate dimension. In other words, the Nightmares can use the rifts to enter our dimension. The Damned began to fight of the Nightmares, causing a war between them."

"So they are still in this war?"

"Correct, once a rift opens it is nearly impossible to destroy. The Damned were forced to live in the sewers as the Nightmares dominate the city at night but return to their dimension at day."

"So I'm the only one who can end the fighting?"

"You are the only one who could enter the rift and make it to the other side without being lost in another dimension for all eternity."

"It's because of the B-virus, isn't it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I have never told anyone this, but the B-virus was in production before Wesker died. I was injected with the B-virus to enhance my abilities and it had no immediate affect. However, later on I began to develop strange traits. I began to phase in and out like a ghost and after that stopped, I gained poltergeist abilities. I never use them because last time I used it; I ended up torturing on of the scientist in a horrific manner causing his entire body to explode."

"You are correct; you were the only one to gain that ability but not because of the B-virus. It was because of the way you were revived. When you died, about half of your DNA was destroyed in the process. Therefore Wesker returned to Raccoon City to collect zombie DNA to infuse it with yours in order to revive you. To keep a long story short, Wesker infused your DNA with those of a Nightmare. They have always been known poltergeist and the B-virus must have activated the production of that DNA. The B-virus was never designed to reconstruct Nightmare DNA, so it failed to modify your body. But I believe it also activated your Tyrant powers in the process, which was the serum you told me about?"

"Yes."

"You are the most unusual Tyrant I have ever seen. With the T-Veronica virus, B-virus, and Nightmare DNA in your body, it could make you the strongest Tyrant of all time if trained properly."

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"When Alexia has finished training you on the T-Veronica virus, you must return with me. I will teach you to control and use the Nightmare DNA successfully and turn you into a true Tyrant. It will be up to you to end the two nightmares that have consumed our world."

"Wait if the rifts are one of them, what's the other?"

Steve looked around to see that Nemesis was gone, and probably was never there. He quickly got up and looked at himself in a mirror. He appeared normal, but he knew deep inside, he was a monster. Not only does he have the T-Veronica virus in his body but now he his human DNA has been infused with Nightmare DNA.

Steve closed his eyes and began to breathe, calming himself down. When he held out his right hand to examine it, his handgun flew right into his hand before his very eyes. He looked at his Lugar P08 and realized that Claire must have left the gun here. Steve smiled over the fact that Claire kissed him just before he began to hear the voices.

Steve tried to calm himself again but this time the voices returned. Steve fell down on his knees and put his head over his forehead. Instead of trying to hold all of the pain with in him, he let out a cry of pain. Suddenly every glass object in the room shattered causing all of the glass to scatter across the floor.

In spite of himself, Steve began to laugh. He was never going crazy upon hearing the voices; it was his Nightmare abilities that caused it. The pain that he was gaining from hearing the voices was due to the fact that he was bottling up his abilities. All he had to do was release that built up energy to stop the pain. All though every glass object in the room was shattered into a million pieces, he no longer wanted to commit suicide. He was now rolling on the floor in laughter and relief.

His laughter was short lived as a doctor walked into the room. He took one step in the room and dropped his clipboard.

"What happened here?" The doctor said.

Steve just looked up at him and the doctor took one step back. Steve's eyes were completely black and he began to listen to one of the voices that were inside his head.

"Can you hear them? They are calling to us. It's beautiful," Steve answered in an inhuman voice.

"What the…"

The doctor didn't have time to react as Steve extended his hand towards the doctor. Steve could tell that the doctor could no longer do anything and he appeared to be in pain.

"You humans seem to be unable to evolve. You are all weak. Let me show you a little bit of our power."

With a flick of his wrist, the doctor was on the floor having a painful seizure. Steve began to laugh over the doctor's pain. As he was about to finish him off he could hear Matt's voice ringing in his ears.

"_Don't do it Steve. You can't let the Nightmares use you as a conduit. You must learn to control your power and resist the Nightmares from controlling you."_

Steve came back to his senses as his black eyes turn back into his reddish-yellow cat like eyes. The doctor was now trying to recover form the seizure.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, but I sort of lost control of my body," Steve said. The doctor was apparently knocked out. Steve lifted him on the bed and stood before him. He closed his eyes and let the Nightmares' voices come back to him. He was amazed over all of the abilities the Nightmares had. One of the voices happened to tell him something that was very useful to him. He began to spread his fingers out on the doctor's face putting his index fingers on his eye lids. Steve looked at the doctor and said, "I can't let anyone learn about who I am." In a blink of an eye, black electricity jumped out from his hand, to the doctor's eyes, deleting any memories he had of him. Steve than turned to the clipboard and looked at it.

The clipboard contained all of his tests on it. Looking at it, the results show that his DNA was structured completely different. Steve burned the clipboard and quickly put out the fire.

He looked to see Dedro and Cerrby entering the room. He turned to them and said, "Dedro I need your help. Can you clean up this mess?"

"Yes…sir." Dedro replied

"After that, we are going to play a little game." Steve replied as Dedro and Cerrby perked up and began to smile.

* * *

While Dedro cleaned up Steve's mess from his little episode. Steve and Cerrby began to explore the place. He soon realized that he was at the B.S.A.A headquarters, so it would be much easier to play their little game. Steve and Cerrby were able to locate the armory with ease and noticed that there were two guards guarding the armory door. With a flick of his wrist, two tentacles sprouted out from the ground knocking the two guards unconscious.

Steve went over to the guards and opened the armory door. While Steve was looking for weapons, Cerrby was standing guard so that no one would come near them. Five minutes later, Steve came out of the armory with a Tavor Tar-21 assault riffle and a RPG-7 NVS. He was also carrying as much ammo as he could carry. Dedro quickly joined the two.

"I…finished…master…and…I…also…got…the…poison…for…Cerrby."

"Good job Dedro. Now we all know the rules so let's find a place to play." Steve grinned as Dedro grabbed the RPG-7 NVS and ammo for the rocket launcher as Cerrby grabbed the poison using his teeth.

As they all quickly ran to avoid being caught, Steve smiled as he knew that this game would be very interesting.

* * *

Claire sat in her office impatiently as she waited for the doctor to give her the results on Steve's test. It has been two days since Steve fell unconscious and Claire was miserable. She would lose her sanity if she lost him again, now having expressing her feelings to him. Luckily Sherry was also waiting for him with her as the rest of the group returned to Cloven to prepare for Steve's arrival.

"It's alright Claire, Steve will be fine." Sherry reassured her.

Before Claire could answer, Chris walked into Claire's room. Chris was extremely pale and looked disturbed by something."

"Chris, are you alright." Claire asked worried about her brother.

Chris ignored Claries' question and turned to face Sherry. "Does Steve normally act like this?"

"What?" Sherry asked who was confused about the question just like Claire.

"Well I was walking in the hospital district of the base when I see Steve and Cerrby leaving his room. I couldn't catch them in time so I decided to check his room. All the glass seemed to have shattered and the doctor was on the bed unconscious. Dedro was cleaning the mess and when I asked about it, he blamed the mess on Steve. I then get a call to find out Steve knocked out two of the guards guarding the armory and ran off with a Tavor Tar-21 and a RPG-7 NVS."

Chris turned to find Claire's chair spinning and was no longer in the room. He turned back to Sherry, who was laughing.

"Please tell me that you're laughing at some joke and not the fact that Steve is going to commit suicide."

"I'm laughing because I can't wait to see the look on Claire's face when she finds out what Steve is planning on doing?"

* * *

Steve, Dedro, and Cerrby entered the B.S.A.A gymnasium and locked the door. Steve, armed with the Tavor Tar-21, Cerbby, armed with a RPG-7 NVS, and Cerrby, with paws covered in poison, went to opposite corners of the gym. As soon as they were ready, they started to play their little game.

"Say hello to my little friend." Steve said while pointing the Tar-21 at Dedro and began to shoot at him.

Steve felt like he was going to kill himself because he was laughing so hard when Dedro dodged the bullets by break dancing.

"Your…assault…riffle…is…no…match…for…my…rocket…launcher." Dedro replied as he shot the rocket launcher.

There was a huge kick to Dedro's weapon so it sent him rolling on the floor. Steve just stood their and dodged the rocket Matrix style as he bent his back backwards so the rocket would go over him.

"How…did…you…do…that?"

"Elementary, my dear Dedro." Steve smirked as Cerrby head butted Dedro.

Dedro was on his back and accidently shot of another rocket and barely missing Cerrby. Cerrby played dead so that when Dedro got up, he thought that he killed Cerrby.

Dedro saw Cerrby on the floor and quickly ran up to his body and cried, "What…have…I…done? I…killed…my…best…friend…in…the…whole…"

Dedro was quickly knocked on the floor as Cerrby overpowered and began to slap him using his right paw, which was covered in poison.

As Dedro staggered back he yelled, "I'll…get…you…my…pretty…and…your…little…tyrant…too."

Steve began to fire at Cerrby who was running around the gym avoiding all of the shots. They were extremely careful when playing this game and because they all had the T-Veronica virus, they can survive any injuries for a while, thus making the game less deadly for them. But they can only play in an isolated area to avoid any outside causalities.

While Steve was distracted with Cerrby, Dedro pounced on Steve's back.

"Get your hands off me you dirty hunter!" Steve yelped while trying to pry Dedro off him.

"Do…you…feel…lucky? Well…do…you…punk?" Dedro retorted.

Unfortunately for Dedro, Steve was feeling lucky as he knocked Dedro off his back. However, they ended up switching weapons so Steve had the RPG-7 NVS while Dedro had the Tar-21.

"Rangers lead the way." Steve said as he pulled a Ranger out that he was hiding.

"How…did…you…get…that?" Dedro asked.

"That's classified. If I tell you I'll have to kill you." Steve pointed the gun at Dedro's head and said, "Hasta la vista baby." With that Steve pulled the trigger on the Rangers but there was a small clicking sound. Steve pressed the trigger multiple times and muttered to himself, "I probably should have checked to see if there was ammo in the guns."

Dedro smirked as he pointed the Tar-21 at Steve and said, "I…am…the…law. Put…your…weapon…down…and…prepare…to…be…judged."

Steve dropped both his Ranger and the RPG-7 NVS. Using a trick he remembered Claire using when he saw the security videos at the Umbrella Paris facility, he fell to the ground and shot the rocket launcher at Dedro. Dedro ducked out of the way and the rocket flew past him, heading straight for the wall. Steve quickly went up to the rocket and grabbed it and went up to the basketball basket and dunked the rocket. As it hit the floor and exploded. Steve yelled, "He shoots, and scores. The crowd goes wild."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" a female voice screamed.

Dedro quickly turned to face Claire so fast, that he accidently pressed the trigger on the Tar-21, shooting Steve in the gut.

"Sun of a…" Steve said as he tried to use the wall for support.

"What," Dedro said as he accidently shot Steve for the second time.

"You're lucky I'm a tyrant," Steve said at Dedro.

"Dedro, stop shooting my BOYFRIEND," Claire yelled

"Boyfriend," Steve asked confused before receiving a third bullet to the gut, "Dedro, stop shooting me!"

"Sorry…master," Dedro said as he dropped the Tar-21, but when it hit the ground it fired another bullet at Steve.

"Just shoot me," Steve mumbled.

"Ok," Dedro said as he picked up the Tar-21 and shot Steve for the fifth time.

"I WAS BEIGN SARCASTIC!" Steve yelled at Dedro.

"Give me the gun," Claire growled at Dedro.

"My…gun," Dedro wined at Claire only causing her to begin to fight for control for the gun.

During the fight Claire accidently pressed the trigger, which Steve got shot for the sixth time.

"God damn it, Claire. Usually when you want to break up with someone, you don't shoot them," Steve grumbled as he fell to his knees unable to support himself any more.

"Steve, I didn't mean to," Claire said quickly.

"Don't…worry…the…gun…is…empty." Dedro replied as he pressed the trigger. Another bullet hit Steve, forcing him to fall on his face, and moan in pained. Dedro pressed the trigger again and heard a clicking sound. "Now…it's…empty."

"You two, out, NOW," Claire sternly said to both Dedro and Cerrby. Both of them took a hint and began to walk out of the gym.

Claire ran over to Steve, who was on the ground. She kneeled down and turned Steve over to find out he was laughing.

"How do you think this is funny?" Claire yelled at Steve.

"I'm a tyrant, Claire," Steve explained, "Like Wesker, I enjoy pain."

"I still hate what Wesker did to you."

Claire looked at Steve and his face was filled with grief. He continued to stare at Claire and said, "Claire I need to tell you something."

"What is it," Claire asked nervously.

"While I was with Wesker, I did something that made Wesker pissed at me. He injected the T-Veronica virus into my sperm."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that if we have sex or if any of my sperm gets into your body, you'll become infected."

"Is there any way around it?"

"Not entirely. Unless the person has immunity for it or can tolerate the virus, there is no way it can be reversed."

"Kind of like the Uroboros virus. Wesker said that only a select people like him can survive the Uroboros virus."

"Wait, are you telling me Wesker tolerated the virus?"

"Yes he infected himself to kill my brother."

Steve's facial expressions went from confusion to shock and horror.

"Why didn't I see this sooner?" Steve yelled as he got up and began to limp towards the door.

"Steve you need to…"

"Get everyone in the meeting room now." Steve interrupted as he limped out of the gymnasium with Claire not far behind him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jill, Chris, Sherry, Dedro, Cerrby, Claire, and Steve were all in the meeting room. Sherry looked at Steve's face and was saddened by the terrible damage his body in.

"Steve you need to go see a doctor." Sherry argued.

"This is more important than me going to get seven bullets removed from my body!" Steve yelled.

"You found out didn't you."

"Once Claire filled me in on how Chris killed Wesker, I figured out."

"Hey what are we talking about," Chris butted in to the conversation.

"Chris did Wesker inject himself with the Uroboros virus?" Steve asked.

"Saw it with my own two eyes." Chris replied.

"Jill did you always wonder why Wesker didn't kill you when you're imprisoned?" Steve asked

"Yes, why didn't Wesker kill me?"

"It was because Wesker saw that you were still useful, even though he couldn't inject you with the Uroboros virus." Steve replied.

"She was immune to the Uroboros virus." Claire interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Sherry asked Claire.

Claire blushed, causing Sherry and Chris to both stare at the couple. Chris looked at Steve with vicious eyes knowing that they were talking or doing something inappropriate. Sherry didn't look confused at all and probably knew what they talked about.

"How much did you tell her?" Sherry asked.

"Only what she needed to know." Steve replied.

"Can I ask what you two were talking about?" Chris asked sternly.

"We were talking about sex." Steve simply stated with no emotion or blush showing. Claire was amazed about Steve's boldness, Sherry looked concerned about Steve, and Chris wanted to punch Steve's head though a wall. "Go ahead Chris hit me, I don't care."

Chris stared at him confused, "So you're not going to fight back?"

"Chris, your intimidation doesn't scare me. It may work on most boys but not me. Besides you won't kill me and I don't think you would hit me."

Chris was angered about Steve challenging him as a man so he went to punch him in the gut. Chris quickly realized that Steve didn't challenge his manhood when Dedro grabbed his arm and Claire and Sherry ran to push Steve out of the way.

"Chris, you may rely on blunt force, but I rely on strategy." Steve chuckled, "No wonder Wesker is always able to beat you."

"But Wesker is dead!" Chris yelled at Steve.

"You don't get it do you. Anyone who has any other virus in them is immune to the Uroboros virus. Jill is immune because she has the T-Virus in her, Sherry has the G-Virus, I have the T-Veronica virus, and Wesker had the Wesker virus."

"What are you trying to say?" Claire asked fearfully.

"Steve is trying to say that Wesker is immune to the Uroboros virus and it should have hade no affect on him," Sherry explained.

"Which means that Wesker must have cloned himself and the clone was the one that Chris killed," Steve stated.

"But t-t-that means that…" Claire stuttered.

"That Wesker is still alive and he was the one who hired Shepherd the kill Steve," Sherry said, "and once Wesker finds out Steve is alive, he will do whatever it takes to kill him."

Chris and Jill were now stunned and Claire went to hug Steve to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. When Sherry looked up to see Steve, she could see that Steve was smiling to himself and that his golden-red cat like eyes had a tint of black in them.

* * *

**I don't normally answer review questions at the end of a chapter but I didn't want to put them at the beginning of the story. Yes, The Voice's name is Matthew Addison which is a character I borrowed from the Resident Evil movies. He does appear as Nemesis but I decided that the Nemesis in RE3 and the one in the movies are two different stories. Some of Mathew's story is different from the movie so that it would fit in the story. Also there won't be a lot of action in the next few chapters as it would mostly contain a lot of drama and romance. The next few chapters will also contain a very important piece of Steve's past which is vital to the storyline. I know that in one of my chapters, I told you about Capcom's backdoors for most of their characters. Well I found Wesker's backdoor in Resident Evil 5, so there is a possible chance Wesker can return (Check out the files section of RE5 for more information on Wesker's backdoor, specifically Jill's and Wesker's file). So that is all I have to say so please review with you comment and the quotes for the challenge. I would hope that the StevexClaire fans would attempt to complete this chapter because the next chapter has a m _ _ _ / o _ _ scene (Fill in the blanks, it shouldn't be hard). Also for the next installment of this story, you might want to bring headphones with you and have access to Youtube.**

**I may have been gone for a month but I still remember to give you guys a glimpse at the next chapter. Steve and Sherry return home, along with Claire, Jill, and an old friend of Billy's (Who could it possibly be?). Claire tries to get some time alone with Steve but with Alexia and her "hired" sidekick Dedro, it gets really hard but in the process she learns about one of Steve's hobbies.**


	11. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: If I owned Resident Evil, in Resident Evil 6 I would have Claire as the main character and Steve as the main villain. I would love to see an epic fight between those two but sadly Capcom owns Resident Evil. I do however own this story and besides I don't have to present my ideas to people. I also don't own Never Too Late, Three Days Grace does.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I was not able to update last week but with my birthday and having to wipe my hard drive, I was finding it hard to write this chapter. I also was taking my time with this chapter because there is a lot of romance between Steve and Claire in this chapter and I wanted to get it just right. It took me a few days but I got it just the way I wanted it. I really do need your guys reviews because this is the first time I attempted something like this and I could use some feedback to see how I did. On the bright side this is the longest chapter I've ever written so I guess it was worth the wait. Before you begin reading this chapter, get some headphones and go onto youtube. In the story I use a song called Never Too Late by Three Days Grace so you want to search for the music video on youtube. In order to get the full effect of the song, while the song is playing you want to read Claire's thoughts which are located below the lyrics. If your too lazy to search, the url for the music video is http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=lL2ZwXj1tXM (Just make sure you replace the (dot) with .). If you do it correctly, you should be able to understand why I choose this song and you should be able to feel the emotions. The final thing I have to say is that I'm not going to post another chapter of this story until I update The Vampire Tyrant because I haven't updated it over a month.**

******Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

******Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers**

******Villains: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker**

* * *

Chapter 11: Never too Late

Sherry and Claire were finally able to get Steve to the doctor to get the bullets removed. Although the doctor was stunned and on his knees screaming to the sky about why he was cursed with this patient, he agreed to remove the bullets from his gut and said it was going to take a day to remove them.

Everyone went back to the meeting room the next day to discuss their plans. Sherry and Claire entered the room to find Chris and Jill sitting down and looking depressed.

"Alright guys," Sherry said ending the depressing silence, "We need to come up with a plan."

"What do you suggest," Jill asked.

"We need to get Steve out of here and back to Cloven. Although it is not the safest place to be right now, it's all we got. Shepherd knows that it would be suicide for anyone to go in the mansion, with it being heavily guarded. Even with that, I'll need you guys to loan me three agents to protect Steve."

"I'll go," Claire excitedly said.

"Oh no there is no way I'm going to let you alone with him," Chris argued.

"Chris trust me on this," Sherry interrupted, "You don't have to worry about these two having sex. Besides Alexia will make sure that doesn't happen. Also Steve has severe problems when it comes to that department and is very hesitant. The only way to get him to do anything romantic is if you coax him to do it."

"Alright Claire can go, but only if Jill goes." Chris responded.

"Jill was going to be my second choice. Steve and Jill are both familiar with each other so it should be more comfortable for him," Sherry replied.

"So who is the third agent," Jill asked.

"Rebecca Chambers," Sherry said, "She is a medical expert and I believe Billy would love to see her again."

"Wait, those two know each other," Chris asked.

"That's right Chris," A female voice behind him.

They turned around to see Rebecca standing at the door way and Steve shortly behind her.

"When did you meet him?" Chris asked.

"Ecliptic Express," Steve blurted out before Rebecca responded.

"How did you know that?" Rebecca asked.

"Two ways; one Billy told me and two Wesker showed me the video tapes."

"What tapes," Chris asked.

"Wesker had every nook and cranny of Raccoon City video taped and posted them in every house available, including the Spencer Estate."

"Prove it," Chris challenged.

"Jill sandwich," Steve mocked in his best Barry Burton imitation before laughing.

Everyone was laughing except for Jill, being completely embarrassed and Chris who was seething in anger.

"Oh man, that line became the laughing stock of the 'Organization'" Sherry said, "You can see that all of the horny scientists saying it all the time and it even got Wezzy to chuckle."

"Wezzy," Everyone asked except for Sherry and Steve.

"Our pet name for Wesker, he flips out every time he hears it though," Steve commented.

"Alright I think its time for us to go, Alexia is waiting for you." Sherry said.

Steve motioned for Cerrby and Dedro to follow him as both of they all left the room. Once the trio left the room Sherry turned to Claire, Jill, and Rebecca and said, "We are all going to drive in two separate cars. Alexia, Steve, Dedro, and Cerrby will be in one car and Claire, Jill, Rebecca and I will be in the other."

Claire and Jill went up to hug Chris and Rebecca saluted to him. After everyone said their goodbyes they all left to head for Cloven.

* * *

An hour later Sherry, Claire, Jill, and Rebecca arrived at the Ashford mansion in Cloven. They were shocked to see how big it was.

Upon entering the mansion, Alexia and Dedro were arguing in the main hall and they all decided to listen.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch the axe?" Alexia yelled at Dedro.

"But…the…axe…belongs…to…master."

"I don't care. That axe is really rare and expensive and designed to be used only for Steve."

"Seriously Dedro," Sherry interrupted, "Last time someone touched that axe their guts were all over the trophy room."

"I see that everyone has arrived," Alexia said glaring at Claire.

"Where is everyone," Sherry asked.

"Billy and Alfred are doing some shopping to replenish our supplies and Steve absolutely DOES NOT want to be disturbed." Alexia replied starting at Claire.

"Why are you starring at me?" Claire argued.

"I know your going to do something stupid." Alexia argued.

"Why don't we show them around the mansion?" Sherry asked before Claire and Alexia could retort.

"Yes, why don't we show them the trophy room first," Alexia smiled evilly at Claire.

* * *

Sherry, Alexia, Claire, Jill, Rebecca, and Dedro entered the large trophy room. It had a total of six different sections. Each section was dedicated to the leaders of the ABTS with the room in the middle showing their conquests as an organization.

"Ok you can all look around but don't touch anything." Alexia said.

Claire looked to see Dedro running into one of the sections of the trophy room. Knowing that the section that Dedro entered was probably Steve's, she followed him. She was amazed about all of the things in this section. There were many assortments of things such as guns and other valuable items hung up all over the wall. There was one in the center that Claire looked at in horror where as Dedro looked at it like it was holey. There she could see a smaller version of the axe Steve used to try to kill her back in Antarctica. It was in display which was surrounded by velvet ropes.

"I see you found the axe." Alexia commented as she entered the room.

"Why does he have this?" Claire stammered.

"Wesker originally gave this to him to use on his missions. Wesker specially designed it by replacing the handle so that Steve could use it when he was on his missions. He also put a security system so that anyone who wasn't a tyrant and touched it would explode. However we redesigned the handle so that Steve could use it in his tyrant form and his human form."

Claire just stood their starring at the axe. After a minute she just walked away to find Sherry. She wanted to see her trophies but Sherry stopped her and said, "If you want to find Steve, take a right and theirs a staircase. Go up it and he should be in the room three doors from the right. If he is in the middle of something, do not disturb him under any circumstance. The last time he was disturbed, we had a lot of cleaning up to do."

Claire took the hint and left the trophy room. Alexia immediately went up to Sherry and asked, "Why did you tell her where Steve is?"

"She does have the right to know where her boyfriend is." Sherry replied.

"We can't leave those two alone." Alexia argued.

"Cerrby is with Steve."

"I still don't trust them," Alexia smirked, "Oh Dedro."

Everyone in the trophy room suddenly heard a huge explosion coming from Steve's trophy chamber. Dedro came out of the room filled with dust and smoke all over him.

"You tried to touch the axe again?" Alexia yelled, "After that little mishap with the axe, Steve put electric velvet ropes around the axe so no one could touch it."

"You…could…have…told…me…that…before!"

"I was too lazy!"

"So…what…do…you…want."

"I need you to be as annoying as you can to your master."

"Why…should…I…help…you?"

"If you can prevent your master from doing anything sexual with Claire, I will give you a cookie."

"A…COOKIE," Dedro yelped excitedly. He immediately ran out of the door as Alexia chuckled to herself.

"You know you're ruining Steve's love life." Sherry stated.

"As soon as you can get around Steve's sperm problem, I'm going to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"You know Steve can resist temptation, because he loves Claire and doesn't want her to become a zombie."

"Yes I know that Steve wants to marry Claire. I just don't want my future daughter-in-law becoming a zombie."

"Steve would never want Claire to end up just like Lana." Sherry muttered to herself.

* * *

After Claire followed Sherry's instructions, she discovered that the door was ajar so she looked in. She could see Steve sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands. He was looking at Cerrby, who was sitting on the floor and looking up at his master. Claire was about to walk in when she realized that Steve was about to begin playing a song. Out of pure interest and heeding Sherry's warning, Claire decided to listen to the song Steve was about to play.

(Never Too Late- Three Days Grace: _Italics- lyrics (don't read)_: Normal Font- Claire's thoughts (read))

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

As Steve began to play the song, Claire was amazed about how well he played. The mood of the song was sad and gloomy which was portrayed very well because he hit all of the notes perfectly. His voice was like an angel and had a hint of depression when he sang which made her feel sad that Steve was feeling depressed. She could sense that Steve was portraying his feelings into the song. She knew that because Steve was a tyrant and that he felt he did not belong in this world. As he progressed through the song she realized that Steve was referring to her, and that he would do anything for her, even give up his own life to win her heart and have a second chance at loving her.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

As Steve sang the chorus of the song, Claire realized why Steve picked the song. Steve could easily relate to the song. Claire could feel that Steve was still very depressed about his time when he worked with Wesker. He had tried many times to end his life many times even with the comfort of Sherry and every one of his friends. Claire was at least glad that Steve had hope of being able to turn around his life so that he can lose all the thoughts of suicide and be with her.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Going into the next versus of the song, Claire could tell through the way Steve was singing the song, that he was hiding something. There was a side of him that she would never be able to relate to or tell when he was having problems. He would just suppress every sad emotion he had and make sure that the ones he loved were happy. She feared that she was going to lose Steve to the inner battle that was raging inside his mind.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Claire realized that this song had another meaning to it. After Steve died in her arms, she wanted to kill herself so that she could be with Steve. But she knew that Steve would never have wanted her to commit that act, so she kept moving on with her life. Now that Claire knew that Steve was alive and out of Wesker's hands, they could turn around their relationship. Together they could build a new relationship as a couple and can work as a team to beat Wesker and form happiness in their lives because it's never too late for love.

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

Claire knew that Steve was different now. At Rockford and Antarctica, Steve was human and lost his parents just like Claire. Eleven years have passed since they last saw each other and Steve is now completely different. With his new Tyrant abilities they would have to reform their connection again in order for their love to even withstand a chance of survival. Claire knew that they may never be able to live a normal life and that now that Wesker is back, he could control and ruin their lives together.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

But what Claire feared the most was that Steve would believe that he is not worthy of her love and would break up with her because of all the things Wesker forced him to do.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

No matter what Steve did, Claire will always love him. But Steve would always put Claire's own safety over his. If he feared that something would happen to her, he would break up with her to protect her. He would even insist that she should fall in love with someone else so that she would get everything she needed in life. Steve would even be happy about it as long as Claire was happy. But she wanted Steve in her life. In order to keep this relationship alive, she would have to go to extreme lengths to convince him that he belongs with her and is not a monster. If she could get him to feel calmer and relaxed around her, maybe he could begin to feel welcomed into this relationship with her and can finally trust her. She knew that it was not too late to help him because he is worthy of redemption and it's never too late to start a relationship with Steve.

(End of song)

When Steve finished the song, he began to look at Cerrby. Cerrby saw Claire and began to growl at her. Steve quickly turned around to see Claire and started to back away from her.

"Steve, wait!" Claire said but she was too late. Steve opened a secret passage in the music room and ran into it with Cerrby trailing right behind him. Claire tried to follow him, but the passage quickly closed.

"What part of don't bother Steve, didn't you understand," Alexia yelled.

Claire turned around to see Alexia, Sherry, and Dedro at the door. Sherry looked extremely worried while Alexia was staring daggers at her. Dedro, being Dedro, had no clue what was going on and was in his own world.

"Alexia, I shouldn't have told Claire where Steve was so," Sherry said before Alexia could continue to yell at Claire, "I thought Steve would be comfortable if she was here but I guess it scared him."

"When did Steve learn to play the guitar and sing like that?" Claire asked.

"It was a hobby Steve picked up while working with Wesker, It was a way for him to release all of that depression that was building up," Sherry stated.

"You…should…hear…me…play…the…bass." Dedro said returning back from Dedro land.

"Oh that's right, sometimes Dedro comes up here with Cerrby and Steve and they play together. Steve sings and plays the guitar, Dedro plays the bass guitar, and Cerrby plays the drums." Sherry commented

"How can Cerrby play the drums?" Claire asked.

"Very carefully and with a lot of practice," Alexia said, "Come on it's time for dinner, it's best to assume that Steve and Cerrby won't be joining us."

"Oh…and…Billy…and…Rebecca…won't…be…joining…us." Dedro said.

"Why," Sherry asked.

"Rebecca…is…eating…Billy's…face," Dedro replied before everyone started laughing.

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone except for Steve, Cerrby, Alfred, Billy, and Rebecca arrived at the dinning room. It was very large and it kind of looked like the dining room of the Spencer estate which Chris told Claire about. In fact this entire mansion looked like the Spencer estate except for the fact that the rooms were designed differently.

"You know this mansion looks just like the Spencer Estate," Jill commented.

"Of course it does," Alexia replied, "every mansion Umbrella built is the same."

"Umbrella built this mansion?" Claire asked.

"Yes, but we redesigned the mansion to suit are purposes." Alexia replied before Alfred walked into the room. His face was completely red but he didn't look tired."

"Ok I checked all of the secret passages and Steve isn't there. His dark shades aren't in his room so he isn't in the mansion at all." Alfred reported.

"Great look what you did Claire, you scared Steve out of the mansion," Alexia spat, "At this rate, your relationship will be in the gutters by morning."

"Alexia, Steve will come back," Sherry said in order to comfort the worried Claire, "Steve always goes on these walks. By the way Alfred, how could finding Steve make you tired?"

"It didn't," Alfred replied, "I accidently opened the secret passage to Billy's room and caught Billy and Rebecca naked."

Everyone began to laugh when a loud bang came from the front door. "I'll get it," Sherry said leaving the rest of them to eat their dinner.

"This is a great meal. Who cooked it?" Claire asked while she wolfed down her food not caring that she was not acting ladylike.

"I did," Alexia smirked. Claire began to choke on her food and Jill stared at Alexia. Alexia felt insulted and said, "Just because I do all this stuff for Umbrella, doesn't mean I don't know how to cook."

Before anyone could take another bite of their food, Sherry screamed, "STEVE, WHY DID YOU BUY CIVIL WAR CANNON!"

Everyone ran into the main hall to find Steve standing at the door with an ancient Civil War cannon. No one stepped in because they wanted to see how this fight turned out. Claire looked into Steve's eyes and saw that something was a little off with him.

"I've always wanted to have one of these ever since Wesker asked me to get one," Steve said in a monotone voice."

Claire was starting to worry about Steve so she quickly ran up to Steve to grab his hand and dragged him out of the room. Everyone was confused about what happened but Alfred went up to the Civil War cannon and began to inspect it.

"Hmm this is actually the real deal," Alfred said after he finished inspecting the cannon, "I can't believe he remembered."

"Remember what?" Alexia asked her brother.

"A few months ago, I told Steve how I wanted a Civil War cannon. I just can't believe he found one of these."

"DEDRO!" Alexia yelled, "STOP HUMPING THE CANNON!"

Alfred turned to see Dedro, on top of the cannon and moved all over the cannon in a way that made it look like he was humping the cannon.

"Get a room." Sherry said to Dedro.

Dedro was about to leave with the cannon before Alfred stopped him to say, "Nice try Dedro but the cannon is mine."

"Master…bought…it…for…me."

"No he bought it for me!"

Just like that, Dedro and Alfred began to argue over the cannon while Alexia began to process everything that happened in the past day. Steve was acting completely strange and why would Steve lie about who told him about the cannon.

Something finally clicked when she turned to see that Sherry was not angry at all and in fact, she was showing an amused expression.

"I know how we can settle this," Alexia announced after hatching up a plan, "Dedro why don't you go ask Steve who he bought the cannon for."

"Yes…ma'am," Dedro replied as he left the room leaving a very happy Alfred and an upset Sherry with the cannon. No one else was in the room as they all have probably left to go to their rooms.

"Nice try Sherry but I'm just one step ahead of you," Alexia smirked as she retired to her room. Alfred soon followed her dragging the Civil War cannon with him leaving Sherry alone in the main hall.

* * *

Claire was dragging Steve all over the house so that she could find a private place to talk. She went all the way upstairs on the third floor of the mansion and dragged Steve into the first room with an open door that she could find. Claire turned on the switch to notice that they were in a bedroom. Claire slightly blushed as an inappropriate thought crept into her mind. Claire turned to see that Steve was now lying on the bed and facing her, waiting for her to speak first.

"What are you doing?" Claire blurted out while she was trying to calm down her frantic mind. She quickly regretted saying that as she remembered what Sherry told Chris. She needed to coax him and make him feel comfortable about kissing his girlfriend. By saying what she just said, it would send him the wrong signals showing that she was uncomfortable with this, which was not true. She doesn't want to sound needy but after the damage Wesker did to Steve, which she still doesn't know how much he caused her boyfriend, he was extremely hesitant.

"This is my room so I can do what I want in here," Steve said as he got up and went into the closet. He turned to see Claire and than said, "I need to take of my shirt for a few minutes; I don't want to embarrass you so you can leave if you want."

Claire bit her tongue and carefully thought out what she was going to say next. Making sure that she didn't sound clingy she simply stated, "No I'm alright but we need to talk."

"Fine with me," Steve replied as he closed the bedroom door and locking it. Steve turned to Claire and said, "I'm pretty sure you don't want Alexia catching us here with my shirt off."

"Yes I hate for her to ruin every time I try to be alone with you." Claire answered sarcastically.

Steve turned his back towards Claire and said, "I'm sorry about Alexia but she just wants to make sure I don't have sex. I guess she just assumes that it won't be my fault with the way the girls in this town fawn over me."

"They fawn over you?" Claire quizzically asked.

"More like throwing themselves at me," Steve spat as he pulled his shirt over his head. Claire began to realize why the girls would throw themselves at him as she began to blush. Probably the one thing that Wesker actually did right was turning Steve into a handsome man. Steve's muscles were well-defined and he was almost like the men in the movies everyone wanted to date. However almost all the strong men Claire knew would brag about how strong they were and everyone would show themselves off so they could impress women. But Steve was actually modest about his muscles and hid them though wearing his Handles robes and wearing long-sleeve shirts. What surprised her most was that his voice had a hint of malice in them when mentioning how the girls were throwing themselves over them. She defiantly knew he wasn't lying as Sherry did warn Claire about the girls' attraction to Steve.

Claire looked up to notice Steve had left the room and was in his closet looking for something. Steve somehow noticed that Claire was becoming a little uneasy about the topic as he mentioned, "I hate how those women treat me like a piece of meet. I'm an actually human being, well actually tyrant, but I still think about things other than sex. In fact I don't actually don't care about a women's look; I care more about their personality.

Despite her self, Claire was smiling about how perfect, her boyfriend was. It seems like Wesker might have actually taught him a few good things and Sherry probably taught him about how girls act and the things Wesker says that are actually wrong. Looking up to where Steve disappeared, she saw Steve return carrying a soft comfortable chair in one hand and a HoMedics Shiatsu Massaging Cushion in the other.

"Why do you need all of that stuff?" Claire asked.

"You see tyrants tend to build a lot of stress very quickly but it's hard to relieve. Therefore we tyrants require massages almost every day. Alexia has one of these in her room. I just found out that while I was in the music room, Dedro tried to use it but it ended up hurting himself and took his anger out on the cushion and ripped it to pieces; I had to buy a new one. That was why I was running so quickly back in the music room and also because Cerrby was growling. I thought you were an intruder, so I ran. I didn't realize until after I went into the secret passage that it was you standing by the door and Cerrby was growling because Dedro ripped my massaging cussion. I'm sorry that I scared you with running off.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just wanted some alone time with you."

"No it's my fault so I decided to make it up to you by giving us alone time."

"Huh?"

"Did you honestly believe that Wesker wanted a Civil War cannon. It was Alfred that wanted and I was going to give it to him for Christmas but I decided it would create the perfect confusion because Dedro also wanted one. All I had to do was bring it into the mansion and Sherry did the rest for me."

"She was in on it to?"

"She's like a little sister to me. Of course she helped; in fact it was her plan."

"Well I'll have to thank her," Claire said as she pulled Steve into a hug, fully aware that he was half naked. Silently thanking Jill for teaching her about how to give a massage to other people she seductively whispered "Let men help you relieve some of that stress. Jill taught me how to do it and I would hate for that knowledge to go to waste."

Bad memories began to plague his mind as he remembered that during the first year of living with Wesker, Lana used to massage him every day before he taught Sherry how to do it. Not wanting to relive those memories of her and the fear of what this could lead to, Steve quickly said, "No that's alright, I'll just use the cushion."

Claire was a little disappointed but she could easily tell how uneasy this was making him so she decided to push on. "I insist," She argued, "after all you did save my life and I just want to repay you."

Steve ignored her fearing that if he looked at her, he would probably give in to Claire. Steve silently tried to calm himself down and said to Claire, "Really it's no big deal; I have been using this for months."

Steve sat in the chair and turned on the cushion. As the two kneading massage heads in the cushion began to roll up and down his back, he could feel the tension leave his body. He turned the chair around to face Claire but Claire was already behind him with both hands on his shoulders. Her slender hands began to massage his shoulders as she said, "It would mean the world to me if you would let me do this for you."

Steve still was not budging but he was surprised about how soft it was against his bare skin. Although her hands were pressing hard at times, it was relieving the pain in his shoulders. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually enjoying the massage his girlfriend was giving him.

Claire knew that seducing him was not working to well so she tried another tactic. "You know every guy I've dated always wanted me to give them a massage. In fact a lot of guys in your position would be begging me to give them one. They would always compliment me on how amazing and beautiful I was…"

"Enough," Steve growled feeling both jealous, lust, and anger, "I'll let you massage me if you would please stop talking about your ex-boyfriends." Steve was actually quite surprised about these emotions he was feeling. Although he has felt these emotions before, it has been over five years since he has last felt them.

"I know you couldn't resist," Claire smirked as she sat on Steve's lap. Steve was quite surprised about the position they were in but at least he could let the HoMedics cushion take care of his back so that Claire could focus on the shoulders, neck and head.

Claire knew that this might be hard to do in the position they were in but she was determined to make it work. She felt warm and fuzzy sitting on Steve's lap but it would also make Steve more comfortable so the cushion would massage his back so that she didn't have to do it and they could avoid any "accidents". Claire moved so that her chest was close to Steve's and began to knead the nape of Steve's neck with her thumbs.

They stayed silent except for Steve's constant groaning as Claire unwound a coil of tension in Steve's neck and shoulders while the cushion relaxed the tension in the back. Claire enjoyed Steve's groaning of pleasure and took it as a compliment. She was surprised about how much tension was in his body and was determined to get rid off all of it.

"So how do you get rid of the tension in your neck and head," Claire asked trying to make conversation.

"I would either do it my self or let either Alexia or Sherry do it for me. Alexia learned how to do it from reading books which she taught to me while Wesker taught Sherry how to do it so she could do it for me."

After satisfied with her work, Claire moved a little bit away from Steve so that she could comfortably reach his scalp. She began to massage his temple in small circular motions with her fingers and moving up towards the scalp.

By now Steve had turned off the cushion and moved his hands around her waist. Before Claire could say anything, Steve picked Claire up. Claire quickly straddled Steve while stopping the massage so that she could hug Steve's neck, preventing her from falling. Steve, with no effort at all, walked towards his bed where he fell down on the bed with Claire on top of him. Their foreheads and noses were touching with their lips only a few inches apart.

Steve had no idea why he had just done that and was now panicking. He knew the massage was a bad idea and now his hormones were raging inside his body. In order to get superhuman strength, tyrant males produce more testosterone than human males. The downside to this is that when your beautiful girlfriend lying on top of you on your bed, tyrant males have a harder time controlling their hormones making it harder to resist their sexual urges. He knew at this point he will succumb to his deepest fantasy of making love to Claire which he often though about in the past five years. He would have to resist the urges for Claire's sake. There was more of a risk than just getting Claire pregnant, he would kill her if they had sex. There is no chance that Claire would survive the T-Veronica virus, Alexia has already proven that. That was why she experimented on Steve and not on Claire. She knew that Steve would survive and Claire would die. He was not about to make the same mistake a second time in his life. That would only mean that Lana has died in vain.

Claire waited a little bit before deciding to take the initiative. She gently kissed Steve softly on the lips. When Steve didn't respond Claire looked at Steve with confusion. She knew that Steve wanted her, that was apparent but she knew something was wrong.

She looked at Steve and whispered, "You know it's alright to kiss me."

"I just don't want to lose control of myself; I mean there is a beautiful girl on top of me."

Claire smiled but instead of responding she just kissed him again. This time Steve did respond and began to kiss her back. The kiss was quickly becoming more passionate and all the tension between these two suddenly evaporated. Claire, taking on the role as leader, ran her tongue along Steve's lower lip. Steve obliged and opened his mouth allowing her access to it. Claire quickly slipped her tongue in his mouth and began to explore his mouth.

All of her romance life, Claire was never the dominant one in the relationship. She had always let men take the dominate role and they would always try to please themselves before they even thought about her. That had led into some terrible relationships. And now here she was with, in her opinion, the perfect guy and he was letting her take the dominant role. She found it different and alluring, she felt that she wanted and needed more, and most of all she felt love.

When she was around Steve, she was always happy and he could always bring her out of a sad mood. When Steve died, she wanted to do anything, even sell her soul to the devil, to get him back. When she was near Steve, she always felt warm and fuzzy. When ever Steve kissed her it was soft and gentle and not roughly. When Steve's tongue touched hers, her body trembled in pleasure and not with disgust. She wanted to do so much more with him and as she could tell it was likewise with Steve, but she knew that he would not do the deed because he cared more about her than himself. And for the first time in her life, she felt as if she had fallen truly and deeply in love with someone and that someone was Steven Burnside.

However the moment was short-lived because a secret passage opened up in Steve's room. Claire quickly got off Steve, fearing that Alexia had seen them, but it turned out only to be Dedro.

Her relief was only short-lived because Dedro screeched, "HOW…DARE…YOU…TRY…TO…EAT…MY…MATER'S…FACE!"

Dedro pounced, ready to kill Claire, but Steve was faster as he jumped up in the air. He grabbed Dedro while in mid air and pinned him to the ground.

"Dedro what are you doing here?" Steve asked while wrestling with Dedro.

"I…had…a…bad…nightmare."

"Alexia sent you here to spy on you."

"Yes…master."

"How much did she pay you?"

"One…cookie."

"So my love life is worth less than one cookie to you."

"It…was…a…chocolate…chip…cookie."

"Alright Dedro, lets make a deal, if you would leave Claire and I alone and if you stop trying to kill Claire, I'll buy you a box of cookies."

Dedro immediately stopped wrestling and his looks changed form anger to delight which reminded Steve of a kid. Steve went into the closet and grabbed a cloak for himself and Dedro, his dark sunglasses, and his wallet. He gave Dedro his cloak and put on his own cloak and sunglasses. Unlike his Handles robes which were black, this cloak was a light brown.

Steve quickly went over to Claire to kiss her on the lips. Claire was shocked at first but responded to the kiss quickly. They broke away when Dedro started to growl and Steve and Dedro left inside the secret passage leaving Claire alone in the bedroom.

Claire was still amazed about what had recently transpired but she noticed something on the desk. Her expression went from happiness to jealously when he saw that there was a ring on the desk. The ring was engraved with the name Lana Turner.

* * *

**WHO'S LANA TURNER! I gave you some hints for who she is and what she means for Steve. It will all be explained in the next chapter so be on the look out for it. Also one thing I forgot to mention in the beginning is that I'm trying to encourage more people to review. In the next chapter, I plan to put a question in the next chapter and whoever answers it first correctly gets a sneak preview of the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it and how I did on the romance between Steve and Claire.**

**Alright boys and girls, gather around the campfire so I can tell you what's going to happen next chapter. The leader of the Nightmares who happens to be an "old friend" of Claire and Leon visits Steve. Claire also tries to get information on Lana Turner from Sherry while Alexia does the same to Steve. Steve and Sherry recall their first year with Wesker and the event that had turned Steve into a cold-blood murder and a suicidal person are revealed.**


	12. Lana Turner

**Disclaimer: I would say that Resident Evil is mine but then I would get sued by Capcom because they own the rights to Resident Evil. So I'll just say that I own this story and all of the OCs.**

**Author's Note: I have been busy during April and I haven't really have time to write until last week but even then I have a lot of school projects. Before I start, I know that people don't like StevexOC however I have to mention it, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. So bear with me my StevexClaire fans, because although they won't have a moment in this chapter they will in the next chapter. I would have had that moment this chapter but I had to divide it up into two chapters for two reasons. The first reason is that the chapter would have been really long and with the way I'm writing, it would have been another two weeks before I updated. The second and most important reason is that I have to rate next chapter M for violence and sexual content. Chapter 13 is the only chapter that will be rated M in this story so I would skip that chapter if you don't like that stuff, however that can't be avoided because it is the whole reason why Chapter 12 and 13 even exist. I will post a summary of what happened in Chapter 13 in Chapter 14 if you choose to skip it. The next thing I want to talk to you about is my profile. If you check out my profile, you can see where I am on posting the next chapters of Handles and The Vampire Tyrant and you will also see a preview of my third story which will come out next September called Task Force 501: GAR Squad. I know that you guys will enjoy it because it mentions the fact that Claire is trying to find out what really happened to Steve which only the Task Force 501 knows. If you would take your time and tell me what you think of it I would really appreciate it. So please review because they are going to be the reason that will drive me to write more and finish this story. **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker, ???**

* * *

Chapter 12: Lana Turner

After buying Dedro his chocolate chip cookies and explaining to him what Claire and he were doing, Steve silently went into his room. Not wanting to disturb Claire he quietly went into his closet and put on his Handles robes and mask.

Handles went to the mirror and to look at him self. He looked like a cultist with the black mask and robes. He didn't even know why he still wears it after all the memories it brought him.

"You still wear the costume because it reminds of all the times you've killed." A voice said behind him.

Handles turned around to see that Claire wasn't in his room but instead the thing that tried to kill her. From the Intel he read on the T-103 Tyrant, he was much different than what the Intel described him as. First of all his entire body was glowing a darkish purple-black. His blood veins were completely visible on his skin but instead of being blue, they were black.

"How can you be alive?" Handles' distorted voice growled.

"You're absolutely right," Mr. X explained, "I'm dead but like all of the others that died, I failed to move on and became a Nightmare. In fact I'm their leader, ready to take over this world."

"So you're just like Wesker!"

Mr. X laughed before saying, "Wesker just wants to help the human race evolve faster. But humans have become too destructive for their own good. I want to burn this entire planet to the ground and through the ashes the Nightmares will rule this miserable planet." To add more emphasis to his words he held out his hands and they instantly caught on fire. The flame startled Steve as he realized that the color of the flame was a blackish purple.

"You've become demented and sick!"

"So you're going to follow that traitor. I can give you everything Matt and Wesker can't. I'll help you get your revenge on Wesker and I'll even spare Claire for you. Although I would prefer to rip her into little pieces, I'm sure you will enjoy having a little play thing."

"DON"T YOU _EVER_ CALL CLAIRE A PLAY THING!" Handles growled.

"If I'm not mistaking, wasn't it you that turned Lana into your play thing?" Mr. X smirked as he walked up to Handles and whispered, "I know everything that Wesker has done to you. Don't you want revenge?"

"Go to hell."

"I'm already in Hell."

"Steve why are you talking to yourself," Alexia asked when she entered Steve's room.

Handles looked to see that Mr. X was never there and that he was all in his head, "How much did you hear."

"I heard you having a two-way conversation with yourself, now I want some answers. What is going on with you lately, what did Wesker do to you, and who is Lana?"

Handles pulled out a chair for Alexia and said, "Sit down mom; it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Claire was on the balcony of the Ashford mansion starring off into space. Her eyes were wet and puffy due to her crying when she saw the ring.

Claire wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She felt jealous because this Lana character stole Steve's heart. She felt betrayed because Steve didn't reserve his heart only for her. She feared that she could lose Steve to Lana.

"Claire what are you doing up?" Sherry asked from behind.

"I was just thinking." Claire miserably stated.

Sherry took one look at her and said, "You found Lana's ring didn't you?"

"Why does he keep it?"

"She was the second person to ever steal Steve's heart."

"So why isn't she here with Steve? Did they break up and he…"

"She's dead," Sherry bluntly stated before Claire could continue.

"What happened to her?"

"If I tell you, I need you to promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Don't judge Steve differently just because you heard this tale. If you do, you'll hurt him and any chance of him breaking Wesker's hold on him will be ruined."

* * *

"I guess the best place to start is when I first woke up after five years of sleep…"

_Six Years ago (Handles' POV)_

_The first thing I remember after dying was waking up in a lab. There were test tubes and surgical supplies everywhere. I was strapped onto an operation table and I was half naked. I looked down at my chest to notice that the hole through my chest was no longer there. I looked up to see a beautiful woman typing on her computer. _

"_So you are awake." A deep voice said behind me. The beautiful girl at the computer turned to face me and stared at me with these beautiful blue eyes that looked like sapphires. _

"_Who are you," I asked._

"_My name is Albert Wesker, but you can just call me Wesker."_

_At the time Wesker seemed friendly to me so I wasn't afraid of him. "I would tell you my name but I don't remember anything."_

"_You don't remember who you are?" Wesker asked who was apparently shocked._

"_No, I don't remember anything." _

"_Just focus and think; what is your name."_

"_It's S-S-Ste-ve Bur-Bur-nsi-de. My name is Steven Burnside! But for some reason I feel like I hate that name._

_I swore I could see Wesker smiling at the time but I ignored it probably because I thought he was happy that I could remember something._

"_Can you remember anything else Steve?"_

"_I don't remember anything else other than the fact I have a mother and a father and no siblings."_

"_I wish I could help you but I don't know anything about you. I was hoping you would be able to tell me about yourself. All I know is that you were with two people and they left you to fight Alexia Ashford who killed you but she only put you in a coma which you've only been in for five years."_

"_FIVE YEARS!" I exclaimed._

"_I'll just leave you here so you can get to know Miss. Turner."_

_Wesker left the room so I turned to face Miss. Turner. She was wearing a lab coat and tied back her long blond hair and just stared at me with her blue eyes. At the time I didn't know what was happening to me but I could see her fear._

"_Hi what's your name?" I asked politely._

"_Lana Turner," She replied still staying as far away from me as possible._

"_Don't worry I don't bite." I said trying to get a smile or a laugh from Lana but it made things a lot worse._

"_I don't know that."  
_

"_Come on its not like I'm a zombie or anything."_

_Lana grabbed a mirror and pointed it at me so I could see my face. I looked in horror as I saw that my eyes were golden-red and they looked like eyes of a cat. I looked at her and asked, "What am I?"_

"_You are a tyrant, a cold and heartless maniac who turns people into zombies and feasts on human flesh!" Lana retorted._

"_How is this possible?" I stammered._

"_Alexia Ashford injected you with the T-Veronica virus and Wesker put T-virus DNA into you and turned you into a tyrant."_

"_Look I don't know what your problem is but I didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Oh but everyone knows you will. You'll become Wesker's little pet and do whatever he says and kill everyone he want you to!" Lana stormed out of the room leaving me confused._

* * *

"Lana was a scientist working for Umbrella?" Claire asked.

"Yes but from what I know she was forced into working for Wesker once she graduated top of her class at college. She was about one year older than Steve and she was very attractive because all of the scientists drooled over her." Sherry said.

"So did Steve…" Claire asked while her jealousy began to boil.

"Steve I think was the only male other than Wesker that didn't drool over her. Lana just thought that he didn't because he was a tyrant. At the time Lana, thought Steve was just like Wesker and she hated his guts."

"So how did they fall in love?" Claire asked.

"I really can't tell you that, I'm not sure of all of the details my self. Lana and I did become friends before Steve woke up from his coma. However things became a little complicated when I first met Steve…"

_Six years ago a few hours after Steve woke up (Sherry's POV)_

_I was in a small apartment Wesker provided me in the "Organization's" base. It was pretty plain and I was pretty much stuck there twenty four seven. I wasn't aloud out of the apartment unless Wesker allowed me to. My meals were brought to me by Lana because Wesker thought that Lana could be like a mother figure for me. Lana had just severed me dinner when Wesker walked in._

"_Miss Turner why did you leave Handles alone?" Wesker asked._

"_Who's Handles," Lana replied._

"_Do you honestly believe I would allow Steve to use his human name? He is a tyrant now and thus he needs to have a tyrant name. Handles only suited him because he is the only living survivor of the T-Veronica virus. Now you better have a good explanation on why you left him alone?"_

"_I have other duty's to deal with such as taking care of Sherry."_

"_Well I guess that I should have Handles move in with Sherry. That way you won't have to leave him alone when you need to take care of Sherry."_

"_You can't just force Sherry to share her apartment with Handles," Lana argued._

"_I can, and I will," Wesker calmly replied as he grabbed Lana and forced her to sit down._

_I could see from the corner of my eye a man in black robes standing at the door. I was unable to see his face because it was covered by a metal mask._

"_Wesker," The dark cloaked man said in a monotone voice, "It seems that those idiotic scientists let loose a pack of Cerberuses in the lab."_

"_How many are dead?" Wesker asked._

"_The Cerberuses killed everyone in the lab by the time I arrived. I managed to subdue them and put them back into their cages."_

"_Excellent work, Handles. I want you to meet your new roommate while Dr. Turner and I clean up the mess in the labs."_

_I watched as Wesker and Lana left the room. I saw Lana look at Handles with so much hatred. Handles seemed unaffected by it and he turned to me and stared at me._

_Trying to break the ice I said, "So what do you do when you're not working for Wesker, Handles?"_

"_Can you please call me Steve, I'm sick and tired of hearing that name and it would be nice if you weren't afraid of me."_

"_It would be a little easier if you didn't have that mask on."_

_Right before my very eyes, I saw Handles take of his mask to reveal Steve's face. I could still see some innocence in his eyes and I knew that Lana was wrong._

"_I know the eyes are scary but…"_

"_I don't find them scary, Steve, so could you please answer my question?"_

"_I don't do anything other than work because there is nothing to do here and I have no friends to talk to."_

"_I'll be your friend, Steve."  
_

"_Really, why would you want to be friends with a tyrant?"_

"_Because you're not like Wesker," I replied before Steve hugged me for the first time._

* * *

"I couldn't believe that Sherry was nice to me even after I killed thousands of people," Handles explained to Alexia while they were both sitting on the bed. "Lana was angry at me but I didn't know for what reason. I evidently learned that she was confused and it caused her to be angry at me. I didn't know that until about a month after I woken up from my coma…"

_Six years ago one month after Steve woke up (Handles POV)_

_I was heading to my room that I shared with Sherry when I saw a scientist who was extremely close to Lana. I didn't understand what was going on because at the time, love was completely foreign to me but I decided that it couldn't be good. I thought that Lana might be in trouble so I decided to listen in on the conversation._

"_Come on baby, let's go back to my place," the scientist said._

"_Get away from me, John, you're drunk!"_

_I knew right away that he wasn't drunk and that he was just a subject in Wesker's new sex drive drug._

"_So that doesn't mean that we can have fun," John said before kissing Lana, which she responded by kneeing him in the balls, "You crazy bit…"_

_I did not give him time to finish that sentence before my fist made contact with his face which either knocked him out cold or killed him._

"_Are you alright," I asked Lana._

"_I'm fine, now just get away from me," Lana responded._

"_What did I do this time?"_

"_I don't know, maybe the fact that you might have just killed this guy."_

"_That guy was trying to rape you, I wasn't going to sit back and watch."_

_Lana was not prepared for that answer and she just started yelling at me._

"_Don't try to lie to me; I know you just killed him for your own pleasure!"_

"_I'm not lying to you, for the past month I've been nice to you but you just keep yelling at me and calling me a monster!"_

"_Everyone always wants something from me and they always lie to get it. Men want me in their bed and tyrants want me to be their slave. So Handles, what do you want?"_

"_I first want you to call me Steve, because I don't like people calling me Handles."_

"_Why, is it because it reminds you of how many innocent people you killed?"_

"_I don't like killing people but I have no other choice but I also consider you, my friend."_

"_WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A MANIPULITAVE CLOD-HEARTED…"_

_I didn't allow her to finish her sentence before I pulled her into a kiss._

* * *

"I heard Steve and Lana yelling outside and when I went outside, I saw them kissing." Sherry tried to explain to Claire but every second, she felt like she couldn't stand hearing her boyfriend kissing another girl. Steve was so amazing that she didn't want to lose him.

"So what happened after that," Claire asked.

"She slapped him, and wrote it off as a method of him trying to get her to cooperate with him. I also saw how confused she was when he kissed her, and it almost was like she wanted to kiss him. So I decided to confront her which was a terrible idea…"

_Six years ago a few minutes after the kiss (Sherry's POV)_

_I quickly retreated to my room as I saw Lana storm away from Steve and was heading towards my room. I entered my room and tried to look like I didn't see anything. Lana walked into the room a second later and she seemed confused. I thought she would be angry but she appeared to be confused._

"_Is there something wrong Lana," I asked her._

"_No there is nothing wrong," Lana snapped._

"_By any chance does this involve Steve?"_

"_You saw us, didn't you?"_

"_I'm sorry Lana, I was worried that you two would get into a fight but I didn't expect it to end by you two making out."_

"_We weren't making out Sherry."_

"_But I did see you respond to the kiss for a little bit."_

"_Look I'm very confused right now."_

"_You should trust Steve. He is honestly trying to be your friend. I do know that he likes you like you but I know for a fact he wouldn't force anyone into love if the other person doesn't want to."_

_I just saw Lana smile to herself and went outside. I was very interested and wanted to see what she would do to Steve so I followed her. She found Steve talking to Wesker about something but I couldn't hear it but it did make Lana shiver._

"_Mr. Wesker," I heard Lana say, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Handles for his checkup."_

_Steve looked confused at first but I think he knew that Lana wanted to talk to him so he said, "Oh right I forgot about that."_

_Wesker looked at them suspiciously before he said, "Very well, but report to me if anything goes wrong and I hope for your sake, Dr. Turner that nothing goes wrong."_

"_Yes sir," Lana replied before taking Steve into the hospital wing._

_I knew very well that she would turn of the security cameras which always angered Wesker, but he knew that Lana would sometimes be undressed in the lab for chemical showers and he didn't want all of the scientists drooling over her. I had no choice but to enter her lab before she and Steve arrived._

_Running as fast as I could, I got into the lab and went into Lana's office. I would always go in there when I wanted to see what she did, and Lana viewed her office the only safe place where she could walk around in a bra and panties without someone walking in or seeing her. With a two way mirror in her office, I could see everything that is going on in the lab but no one could look into the mirror and see me._

_Lana and Steve walked in a moment later, and Steve locked the door quickly. Steve was going to speak but Lana put her finger to his lips and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and Lana went towards her computer and turned off the cameras in the lab. She turned to Steve and said, "Alright Steve, we can now talk freely."_

_Steve looked at her as if she was an alien. He was clearly flabbergasted and Lana decided to gently push Steve on to the examining table and she sat on her lap. I could hear Steve let out a small groan before asking, "What are you doing?"_

_Lana looked at him and replied, "I'm so sorry about my behavior towards you. It was completely uncalled for but I have had so many confusing feelings about you that I have no idea what to do. I felt completely angry at my self for falling for a tyrant that I took some of that anger against you."_

"_Lana I can honestly tell you that I hate being a tyrant and I have to listen to Wesker otherwise I will get killed but I want to be a good person but I just can't."_

"_I know you're a good person Steve," Lana whispered before she slowly placed her lips on his._

* * *

"I couldn't actually believe that she kissed me but after that we started to date in secret, fearing what Wesker would do if you found out." Handles told Alexia.

"So what did Sherry mean when she said you didn't want Claire to end up like Lana?" Alexia asked Handles.

Handles immediately tensed but then sighed and said, "It was our one year anniversary and I wanted it to be special. Lana and I would both knew it would be a night we never forget but I didn't expect to turn out into the worst day of my life…"

_Five years ago one Year after Lana and Steve started to date (Handles POV)_

_I went into Lana's lab after having planned out the night. Lana and I both decided to hand out our gifts before the date started so that we had a better chance of hiding the fact that we were dating and not getting caught. So I walked into her office and I froze when she was in pink lacy bra and panties._

_Lana saw me and I blushed as I blurted, "I'm so sorry Lana. I'll just wait outside."_

_I tried to leave but Lana was faster and pulled me into her embrace. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "Steve you didn't do it on purpose and besides we've been dating for a year so I don't mind if you see me like this," She began to nibble on my ear which caused me to moan softly._

"_Lana, as much as I would like to continue this, we should exchange our gifts and begin this wonderful night."_

"_Alright," Lana smirked before giving me a quick peck on the lips before retreating to her closet._

_I sighed and sat down in Lana's chair. I already knew that Lana will come out in her work clothes because it would be easier to cover up our secret than if she wore a dress._

"_Close your eyes, Steve and no peaking," Lana said inside her closet._

_I closed my eyes and when Lana gave me the ok, I opened my eyes to see that Lana had an electric guitar in her hands._

_The guitar was like nothing I've never seen before. It was completely black with white skulls all around it. I had a huge smile on my face but Lana looked sad._

"_Lana, what's wrong, this is an amazing gift." I said._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't get you anything special Steve but if Wesker found the gift, he would catch on. Wesker knew that you have been playing a lot of music lately and had this customized it for you. I thought I should give you this instead of nothing."_

_Memories began to flood my mind about my birthday two months ago. Wesker somehow managed to find my files and learned about my birthday. He told Lana and Sherry about it. Lana couldn't give me anything without suspicion so she helped Sherry pick out a gift. Sherry gave me an acoustic guitar while Wesker gave me the customized Lugar P08s that I always loved._

_I quickly kissed her which she responded eagerly. We slowly broke the kiss and I whispered, "It's alright, I had to get my gift for you though my work to." I softly grabbed her right hand and slipped a silver sapphire ring on her ring finger._

_Before I could respond, she pulled me into a hungry kiss filled with passion. As we ended the kiss, I said, "I guess you loved the ring that I stole from a jewelry store. I just wished I could have actually bought it for you."_

"_I guess we both had to steal gifts," Lana sighed._

"_Come on, Lana I have something to show you." I told her as I left her office with her a few paces behind me._

_I went outside to where I had the picnic basket and blanket ready for our picnic out in the stars, but there was one surprise I had not suspected._

"_Steve are you alrig…" Lana gasped as she saw Wesker standing by the picnic basket with his glowing golden red eyes at me._

* * *

**I hope this chapter makes up for not updating in over a month. As I mentioned a few months ago, I was thinking about posting trivia questions for you guys. I have decided that I would do it and because I can't promise anymore when I would be able to update until after Finals, I have decided that if you get it write, I will send you a preview of the next chapter through FanFiction. In order for your answer to count, you must review this chapter and then email me your answer through FanFiction or my email address so this way there could be multiple winners. **

**I got a review that mentioned how much they liked the codes from Chapter 1 and 6. I actually had a unique system that if done properly, you will get the exact same code I got. So the question for this chapter is: What is the system I used for the codes such as the ones found in Chapter 1 and 6? This question is challenging but if you research characters such as Steve and Sherry on Resident Evil Wiki, you might get lucky and figure out the answer. Steve's code is ****19812845525 and Sherry's code is ****198612985885.**

**The next chapter is going to be the most epic chapter in the story so far, so I'm going to tease you by giving you a bunch of questions which you will learn next chapter. How will Lana die? Why did Steve want to commit suicide in Chapter 9? Was Captain Shepherd telling Claire the truth about Steve and Sherry in Chapter 9? Find out next time on Handles.**


	13. Steven Burnside's Horrors

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

**Disclaimer: Writing disclaimers can some times be hard. I mean for me the process is hard. I have to write it up and then send it off to the person who checks my work. Because I don't want a beta, I don't want anyone I know to see my miserable attempts at being funny, and I'm poor; I settled with hiring a monkey. Let me tell you, working with a monkey is a bad idea. She keeps throwing banana peels at me and I had to go to the hospital five times because I tripped on the banana peel and fell down the stairs. I now have a hospital bed with my name on it. She keeps rejecting my ideas that I think are good. I had to get rid of her sadly but I'm kind of glad because she wanted me to write this disclaimer in rap form. That would be cool and funny but there is no way I'm doing that. Writing disclaimers are just a waste of my time. Anyone with a brain knows that Capcom owns Resident Evil and I own this story.**

**Author's Note: Ten days at least it was better than a month. With the amount of homework I have, I have to procrastinate to write this chapter or I might not be posting this until summer. Ok so this chapter is going to be rated M and is going to be the ONLY chapter that is rated M. The reason it is rated M is because this chapter contains sex. I cut out a lot of the sex part out so sorry guys but this chapter isn't a lemo, however I feel that some of the information in this chapter is to graphical for T so I have to put the chapter up. Truthfully writing this chapter was very hard for me because I honestly dabbed a lot of angst in the beginning. I can't wait to write the next chapter because it is going to be very funny. I first have to write the next chapter of The Vampire Tyrant before I continue. For those people who are going to read it, please review because I need to know your thoughts on this chapter. For those of you who aren't going to read this chapter, I'm going to post the summary of this chapter on the next chapter and I am going to give you a brief summary on the next chapter after I finish the author's note. I see that no one got the answer to the question or didn't try at all so I'm going to give the answer. The first four numbers are the year the thing was born. The next two digits were how old the thing was. The final number sequence was each letter of the things name in a 1-10 number sequence. After looking at some of the codes, I did make a mistake on some of them but it really doessn't matter. Don't worry; the next challenge will be much easier. So enjoy this chapter if you are actually reading it and review.**

**Chapter 14 Summary: Ok I have a question for you. What do you get when you put Claire in a room with people trying to get into Steve's pants? I think we all know the results are going to be funny and if that's not enough don't worry because only comedy can come out of Steve trying to teach Dedro about sex. **

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker, Mr. X**

* * *

Chapter 13: Steven Burnside's Horrors

As Sherry told her about Wesker finding out about Steve and Lana's relationship, Claire saw that Sherry was crying. Although Claire still didn't like hearing about Lana dating her boyfriend she had to admit that she couldn't help but be sad for them.

"What happened after Wesker found out," Claire asked.

"Something that has scarred both Steve and my life," Sherry sadly responded.

"Did Wesker kill her?"

"If Wesker killed her, Steve and I would have thrown a party, instead of what happened that night…"

_Five years ago a few minutes after Wesker discovered Lana and Steve's relationship (Sherry POV)_

_I was in Lana's office when I heard the door burst open and a crash. I locked the door and looked though the two way mirror to see Steve beaten up and groaning on the floor while Wesker looked at him with disgust._

"_I was your friend," Wesker ranted, "I gave you life, I gave you everything you needed and you repay me by dating that SLUT!"_

"_You didn't give me love," Steve weakly replied._

"_LOVE? You want LOVE! Fine then I will show you love." Wesker yelled as he pulled Steve into a kiss."_

"He did WHAT!" Claire yelled. Claire had heard some very horrible things that Wesker did to people but this was by far the worst he has ever done.

"Please Claire let me finish the story," Sherry pleaded, "I don't think I could continue if I stop again."

"Sherry, what did Wesker do to my Steve," Claire asked.

_When Wesker first kissed Steve he tried to break away but Wesker slammed him onto the operating table and cuffed his wrists to the table. _

"_Sure now that I give you love, you resist." Wesker growled._

"_I AM NOT GAY!" Steve yelled but that only received a punch towards his balls. _

_Steve cried in pain as Wesker went looking for something. "You know Handles, I was trying to protect you by not allowing you to love women."_

"_You don't know anything about me!"_

"_I read your file; every girl you have ever loved, ripped your heart. They all take you for granted because you're a god. They want you for power and money not because they loved you. No one could ever love a tyrant; not even Dr. Turner." Wesker grabbed a serum that contained the T-Veronica virus and looked at Steve. "I was going to help you plan your revenge on every woman who broke your heart."_

_Wesker put the serum down and with his left hand held Steve down, to prevent him from kicking, while with the right, he took off his pants and boxers. Steve was now only wearing a shirt in front of Wesker._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Steve yelled._

"_Women use sex to seduce you all the time. By injecting the T-Veronica virus in your scrotum the virus will infect all of your sexual organs. In other words, when ever you have sex with some one, your sperm will infect them with the T-Veronica virus."_

_Steve's eyes were popping out of his eye sockets as he tried to break away from Wesker's grip. The needle pierced through the scrotum and Steve began to scream in pain. I watched the horrible site as Wesker injected Steve with the T-Veronica virus into the scrotum._

_After about a minute, Wesker said, "I think it is time to teach you how we tyrants enjoy sex."_

"Sherry," Claire asked, "What did Wesker do to Steve?"

Sherry looked at Claire and saw that she was shaking horribly and was at the verge of tears. Sherry knew that she was already crying but this was just a terrible memory.

"He raped him Claire," Sherry finally cried, "Wesker raped Steve."

* * *

"He did WHAT TO YOU!" Alexia growled when the person she treated like a son told her about what Wesker did in Lana's lab."

"Look what happened in that lab was bad, but what he did after that was the worst thing I ever had to do." Handles said.

"HOW COULD ANYTHING BE WORST THAN BEING RAPED BY A MAD MAN?"

Handles slowly took of his Handles mask to reveal Steve's face once again. His golden red cat-like eyes showed the misery and depression he has stored for five years. "How about being forced to rape the girl you love." Steve finally whispered.

_Five Years ago just after Wesker raped Steve (Steve POV)_

_After Wesker was finished with me, I was on the floor panting and shaking. Wesker had ravished me in a way I thought only the woman I loved would have done. But Wesker was violent and had caused a lot of bloodshed. He made me do things I never thought I would do to a man and when I did it wrong, he forced me to do it again._

_After Wesker was satisfied, he smirked and said, "I think it's time that we put your new found skills to the test."_

"_What do you mean?" I nervously asked._

"_It's time you take your revenge on Lana for using her. I want you to rape her which will allow the T-Veronica virus to enter her body. From there, the virus will kill her in about an hour."_

"_I WON'T DO THAT TO HER."_

"_Handles, I'm doing this for your own good. Can't you see she's controlling you? I knew you wouldn't do it but I have something that might help."_

_Wesker grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the holding cell where Lana was. Wesker had his very own drug in his left hand and when we arrived he pinned me to the wall._

"_This drug will increase your sex drive," Wesker explained to me as he injected the drug into me, "At small doses, it makes you seem like a horny teenager, but a high enough dose will make you so horny that you will have sex with anyone."_

_Wesker threw me into the jail cell with Lana. She looked like she was beaten up and she looked at me with concern in her eyes. I knew that when she saw me, she saw the lust in my eyes and knew that I was a completely different person._

Steve was shaken so much that he had to stop speaking and try to control himself. Alexia didn't need Steve to finish and already knew what happened.

"Steve, I'm so sorry," Alexia said as she pulled Steve into her arms.

Steve accepted the embrace and said, "After that, Lana forgave me for what I did and told me that she was at least glad that her first and only time was with me. She gave me the ring I gave her and told me to use it as a way to remember her. In my arms I saw her turn into a zombie and I knew that I didn't want her to live that life."

"So what did you do," Alexia asked.

In her arms Steve was trembling and was ready to break down. With tears coming out of his eyes he whispered, "I snapped her neck."

* * *

"After he murdered Lana, Steve finally lost his mind," Sherry explained, "Wesker had broken Steve up to the point of no return. He started to become suicidal and I had to stop him at every turn and he had become so depressed that he took up his title as Handles and began to unconditionally follow Wesker."

Claire couldn't believe her ears. If Wesker was here right now, she rips him to shreds. Wesker has managed to destroy her brother's life and now she learned that he now has decimated Steve's life and morals. The worst thing was that he had the audacity to say that he was helping Steve by doing this. She swore that she would make Steve the happiest man he could be and make him whole again. The boy she had met in Rockford Island was now slaughtered by killing Lana and Wesker's horrible acts.

However though out this, there was something that was nagging her at the back of her mind. She remembered that Captain Shepherd had told her that Sherry had spent nights in bed with Steve and had done more than just sleep.

Claire turned away from Sherry and asked, "Sherry did you and Steve ever have sex?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Captain Shepherd told me that…" Claire trailed off when she turned back to face Sherry who was now flushed and mortified, "Oh my god…"

"Claire it's not what you think," Sherry quickly said only telling Claire that she was right, "You must understand that Wesker's drug is very powerful."

"Then explain it to me," Claire demanded.

_One Month ago (Sherry's POV)_

_About a month ago, Steve and I were tasked with going to an "Organization" base to gain a sample of the B-virus. Along with the Alpha Task Force who was led by Captain Shepherd, Steve and I entered the base and we all went our separate ways to find it. I finally found it, but at a cost. When I took a sample, the room was gassed and I didn't find out until later that the gas was Wesker's drug._

_So late that night I was in my room…um…taking care of my self, when Steve walked in to give me the results the researchers had on the B-virus. I was completely mortified that I hid under the covers because I only had a bra on. Steve looked like he was going to burst out in laughter._

_I threw my pillow at him and said, "Get out of my room you Perv!"_

"_And miss this," Steve laughed. I knew that he was just joking around so I started to laugh to. "So," Steve asked as his look changed from playfulness to serious._

"_So what?"_

"_Who's the guy you were thinking about?"_

"_I wasn't thinking about a boy," I blurted. I knew I had said something wrong as Steve looked shock, "I AM NOT A LESBIAN!" _

"_Gosh, I thought Billy had someone that he could share his sexual urges to."_

"_Steve this is serious, I think the gas I inhaled was Wesker's drug."_

_Steve was on my bed in a second and was looking at my eyes. He also used his fingers to touch my breasts to see how aroused they were and my private area to see how wet I was. _

_I knew right away that there was nothing sexual about the way he touched me and he did for as little time as possible. I also did this to Steve every time Wesker decided to use his drug on Steve. There were four symptoms that Wesker's dug; lustful eyes, aroused breasts, wet private areas, and finally an improved sex drive._

_Steve looked at me waiting for my approval of the final test. I silently nodded to him as he pulled me into a kiss. This would be the most accurate way to tell if someone has been exposed to Wesker's drug. In my case, Steve pulled me into a light kiss and see if I would try to deepen it and he would resist. The deeper the kiss got, the higher the dosage. All though this is the only test Wesker initially designed, Steve and I developed the other three to avoid the awkwardness of kissing each other a lot._

_Because I was exposed to the gas for at least two minutes at such a high dosage, the light kiss made me aggressive. I forced my tongue into Steve's mouth who gave a whimper of pain when I bit him in order to get in. I couldn't pleasure myself with just kissing because his tongue was unresponsive, so I began to take of his shirt._

_Steve immediately ended the kiss and asked, "How much of Wesker's drug did you inhale?"_

_I was once again aware of my surroundings and I was completely embarrassed._

"_Sherry you couldn't control anything," Steve said, "However you have such a high dosage of the drug that the only way it can be released is…"_

"…_through sex," I finished._

"_Sherry, I want you to go into you closet and pick out any shirt you want but just make sure you wear a skirt and no panties."_

"_Steve I couldn't ask you to this."_

"_Sherry, I want to. I'm not going to sleep with, just use my fingers. And if I didn't do it then it is either Alexia does it or you are going to have to sleep with someone."_

_I knew Steve was right. In order to get rid of such excessive amounts of the drug, I would either have to get fingered by a tyrant or sleep with someone. Otherwise with just me alone, it would take the whole night to do it and we don't have any sex toys in the mansion._

"_Thank you," I said as I lightly kissed Steve lips. I didn't mean something sexual out of the kiss, but after going though hell together, we show our thanks in a different way. We would only do this in private were we didn't have to get ridiculed by everyone._

_Steve quickly broke away and said, "As much as I like the jester, I don't want to…"_

"_I'm sorry, guess I do it out of habit," I explained. _

_Steve lightly kissed me on the forehead and said, "Why don't you get changed while I go get my Handles glove so we could have a quick clean up when we are done."_

_I nodded to him and he left the room while I got changed. Five minutes later, he comes back with his right hand gloved. He sits on my bed and motions me to sit on his lap._

_I did what he said and he used his left ungloved hand to pull me closer to him and his right gloved hand began to pleasure me._

_Two minutes later after he finished, he lightly kissed me on the lips. When I didn't respond, we both knew that we got rid of the drug._

"_Thank you Steve," I said._

"_Let's not make a habit of this Sherry because now I have to wash my glove and your skirt before someone notices because you know what will happen when everyone catches wind of it."_

"_Yes, I do."_

Sherry finished and looked at Claire. She saw that Claire was having some issues dealing with this.

"Claire, go talk to him about this," Sherry told her, "He isn't hiding this from you on purpose but he just can't handle it."

"Thank you for telling me this," Claire said as she pulled Sherry into a hug, "But if I ever find out you coming on to my boyfriend…"

Sherry laughed and replied, "You don't have to tell me but you might have to tell every other girl in Cloven.

* * *

After Steve began to calm down, Alexia asked, "Steve, now why were you talking to yourself?"

"I was talking to Mr. X." Steve replied.

"That's impossible, I thought he was dead."

"No he is very much alive and now he is a Nightmare."

"So they do exist. If you are telling me this then somehow you must have gained Nightmare DNA."

"Wesker used it to revive me. I didn't find out until Nemesis told me. Did you know that he actually looks human?"

"So Matt is also alive."

"Wait you know him?"

"I know both Matthew Addison and Thomas Xavier."

"So Mr. X's human name is Thomas Xavier. Can I ask how you know them?"

"When I was a teenager my dad started to higher bodyguards to guard me and my brother. Mr. Addison and Mr. Xavier were among them and they brought there sons Matt and Tom. Matt became my best friend other than my brother and Tom became my boyfriend."

"MR. X WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Steve, Tom was still human at the time. When I was frozen, Matt left and Tom mourned over me. He found me and my father sent him of to enter the tyrant program. When I found out he was killed by Leon and Claire, I was so angry that I decided to destroy her by turning you into a tyrant. I knew by the way she looked at you that she was in love with you so now you know why you're a tyrant."

"Well at least I know why you hate Claire so much but can you try to go easy around her for now on."

"I'll do my best, is there anything else I could do for you."

"Could you look after Claire for me when I go to Raccoon City?"

"Why are you going there?"

"That is where Nemesis will be and he will finish my tyrant training when I master the T-Veronica virus."

"Alright, I owe you that much. I'm also assuming you're not going to tell Claire." Alexia answered and without hearing Steve's response she left the room.

* * *

Claire nervously walked into Steve's room and saw him ripping his entire bedroom apart.

Steve must have heard her walk in because he said, "Claire, where's the ring."

Claire put the ring on the desk where she found it and said, "Look Steve I'm sorry I took it."

"So now you know everything?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you. You never deserved it and right now I just really want to kill Wesker. And I'm sorry about Lana, I know she …" Claire replied however her response was interrupted when Steve grabbed her and pulled her in to a kiss.

It took only a mere second for Claire to realize what was going on before she kissed him back returning the amount of passion he was giving. Claire simply allowed Steve to claim control of the kiss. Unlike other men who were quick to strip her, Steve was taking it very slow so that he knew that she felt comfortable.

It took about half a minute before Steve begged for entrance which Claire happily allowed. As the two tongues clashed with each other, Steve and Claire fell on the bed. Claire knew that this didn't mean much and she knew that this make out session wouldn't evolve into sex. She felt both sad and happy that they wouldn't sleep together. She finally found a man that respected her but now she wants him but can't have him.

Much to Claire's despair, Steve broke the kiss and turned her around to face the wall.

"What are you doing," Claire asked.

"Just because I can't be pleasured doesn't mean you can't be," Steve whispered into Claire's ears before lightly sucking on it.

Claire let out a moan and she immediately knew what he was planning on doing. Claire was disappointed as he took of her jeans and panties, in which he did very slowly. Her desires were now going haywire and she grabbed his hands and forced him to quickly take them off. Steve looked at Claire trying to see her facial features, but he didn't get to observe them for long until Claire moved his hand to her private area.

Two minutes later Steve finished and looked at Claire who was gasping for air. She was trying to figure out a way to return the gesture but he quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Going to take a cold shower," Steve replied.

"You know I can help you out."

"NO, NO, absolutely not," Steve blurted. Claire's facial expressions changed to horror and Steve quickly stated, "I will not risk you getting infected."

Steve left the room before Claire could even respond. She was silently cursing at Wesker as she began to drift to sleep

Steve came back into the room after ten minutes and plopped on the bed next to her. Claire quickly snuggled with Steve which he warmly accepted as they both fell asleep.

* * *

In some unknown location, Captain Shepherd was on the ground coughing up blood. "What did you do to me!" he bellowed as he was trying to gain control of his body.

"You have failed to kill Handles," The mysterious voice stated as he watched Captain Shepherd scream.

Captain Shepherd simply fell unconscious and the mysterious voice entered the light. The figure revealed to have blood veins sprouting out of his bald head. He took of his black shades which revealed his bloodshot golden red cat-like eyes. He simply checked Captain Shepherd's pulse. Although he appeared dead, he was alive.

"It seems like you survived," Wesker muttered to himself as he put on his dark shades, "Let's hope in this state you will be able to kill Handles for me."

Wesker silently walked out of the room and said, "Handles, you better hope that Shepherd kills you, otherwise I will make your death worse than Lana's. Although after I use Claire for my own purposes, I think you would want to kill yourself."

* * *

**Let me start this note by saying that I do not support any of the bad things that happened in this chapter. That includes rape and murder, so don't do it. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you guys now hate Wesker more than Captain Shepherd and you will show some sympathy for Lana. Well anyway please review this chapter and see if you can answer the challenge.**

**now that you guys are finished cheeRing that somEthing bad happened to captain shepheRd it's timE for the question. whAt diD wesker do to captain shepherd at the end of this Chapter and wHAt is caPTain shEpheRd turning into? just anSwer the questIon and email it to me and i'll email you the preview of chapter fourteen if you get it right. lets just say you don't need X-ray vision to figure out the clue for this challenge.**


	14. OMG its Steven Ashford

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. Now if we didn't have disclaimers, I along with many other writers would be saying that they owned Resident Evil when we really don't. I also don't own Break, Three Days Grace does.**

**Chapter 13 Summary: For those of you who didn't read Chapter 13, here is what you miss. Sherry reveals to Claire that Wesker raped Steve upon discovering Lana and Steve's relationship. It is later revealed by Steve that Wesker injected Steve's privates with the T-Veronica virus so that when Wesker used his drug to force Steve to rape Lana, Lana would become infected. In the end Steve is forced to snap Lana's neck which causes him to become both suicidal and Wesker's puppet. Claire wants to know if anything Captain Shepherd said on the plane were true. Sherry explains that in one of the missions, Sherry took a high dosage of Wesker's drug and in order to get rid of it Steve had to pleasure Sherry. Steve also tells Alexia about Nemesis and Mr. X, which Alexia reveals to have known both of them while they were human, Matt being her best friend and Tom (Mr. X) was her boyfriend. Claire confronts Steve on the information she learned and Steve ends up pleasuring her but leaves to take a cold shower before she can pleasure him in fear of infecting her. The chapter ends when Wesker infects Captain Shepherd with the B-virus and turning him into a bio-human. **

**Author's Note: Ok so I am one day a late but with finals, It's been hard to find some time to write. If I have learned one thing from this chapter is that men are terrible at picking out clothes for women. I had to choose a dress that Claire would wear and I hope I did a good job at it although you ladies can scold me later for it. I won't be able to post another chapter until after finals although I will be writing a reference guide for Vampire Tyrant. However this chapter is about 5,000 words so you will get over it. Also there is another music section in this chapter and I put it in there because it helped me write this chapter when my family member was in the hospital and died about a week ago. Without Break, which gave me an upbeat attitude, I may not have posted until after finals. I provide a web link that will get you to the song on YouTube so just replace the (dot) with . and plug in your headphones and listen. I also want to congratulate Cynder097 and boss-slayer for getting last chapter's challenge correct which the answer is in the Chapter 13 summary. I'm pretty sure I hit all of the points I wanted to address so without further ado, I present Chapter 14.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X) **

* * *

Chapter 14: OMG its Steven Ashford 

The next morning, Steve woke up early to see if Claire was still sleeping next to him. When he saw that Claire wasn't there, it really didn't surprise him. Although Claire has already told him that she loved him, she never said it verbally. Steve wished that he could hear Claire say those three words but it didn't look like it would happen anytime soon.

Steve tried to fall back asleep but Dedro and Cerrby entered his room. Cerrby jumped on the bed and started to lick him.

"Cerrby stop that," Steve told him but he didn't stop.

Knowing that Cerrby wouldn't stop, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a drink from the kitchen with Cerrby and Dedro behind him. Upon entering the kitchen, he found a note and noticed it to be Alexia's

_Steve, Alfred, and Bill: Claire, Sherry, Jill, Rebecca, and I went to the supermarket to buy some groceries. Please don't destroy the mansion like you did last time._

Steve chuckled remembering that last time the boys were alone in the mansion; they had an epic paintball fight. It was Steve and Dedro against Billy and Alfred and they pretty much trashed the mansion. Alexia and Sherry were ready to cut of their manhood, when they saw the state of disrepair the mansion was in.

"Master," Dedro asked while Steve was getting a glass of orange juice.

"Yes Dedro."

"What's…sex?"

Steve began to choke on the orange juice he just drank and had to spit it out. "Dedro, why do you need to know that?"

"I…want…to…understand…it."

"No," Steve firmly stated.

"Please,"

"No."

Dedro cling's onto his master's leg and says," Please…Please…Please…"

"Alright, Dedro now what do you want to know about it."

"How…do…you…have…sex."

"There is no way I'm explaining that to you Dedro."

"Can…you…show…it...to…me?"

Unfortunately for Steve, he was drinking orange juice when Dedro asked that and Steve ended up doing a spit take.

"I know I'm going to regret this but stay here." Steve said.

He walked into Billy's room to see that he wasn't there. Steve knew that Billy was probably off training with Captain Victor.

"Now where does he keep it?" Steve muttered to himself as he started looking though all of Billy's junk.

After finally found what he was looking for in a secret compartment in Billy's closet, He saw that Billy had a mass collection of the stuff. Steve began to leaf though the movies before he finally found one that would suit his purpose and left the room.

* * *

Alexia, Sherry, Jill, Claire, and Rebecca were at the grocery store trying to restock on food after Dedro raided the refrigerator and ruined all of the food, making sandwiches for Steve and Alfred. In order to get done faster, all of the girls had split up tasks so they could get home faster and make sure the boys didn't destroy the mansion like they did with their paintball game.

Sherry was in the frozen food section when she was greeted by last person she wanted to hear from.

"Hello Sherry," the female voice said behind her.

Sherry turned around and replied, "Hello Kate."

Kate Heather is about Steve's age with brown eyes and blonde hair. She is one of the girls that has a major crush on Steve and has made it evidently clear on how badly she wants to jump on bed with Steve however Steve is just unresponsive to all of her advances.

"So where is Steve?" Kate casually asks.

"Go away Kate and leave him alone."

"Now why should I do that, Steve and I are both single so you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, Steve isn't single." Claire interjected hearing the conversation between Sherry and Kate.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Kate asked Claire in a snotty like tone.

"His girlfriend," Claire replied.

Kate began to laugh angering Claire. Sherry was looking at Claire who was twitching trying to prevent herself from punching Kate.

"Kate, this is Claire Redfield, an old friend of mine and Steve's girlfriend."

"Wait, she was serious?" Kate asked, "How do I know you're not trying to prevent me from dating your brother."

"It just so happens that they are going on a date tonight at Leo's," Sherry retorted before Claire could say anything.

"Well that's fortunate because it just so happens that my friends and I are going there tonight to celebrate Nicole's birthday. So I guess I'll see you there Claire."

As Kate walked off, Claire whispered, "What's going on and since when did Steve and I have a date tonight."

"Kate, Nicole, and Emily are three very snotty rich kids who want Steve and they will do anything to get him. Steve and I both hate them but they keep annoying Steve. Leo's is Cloven's most fancy restaurant and it is extremely dressy."

"Ok but I have nothing to wear and I don't have any makeup."

"I think it's time for a trip to the spa. You will be able to show those girls that Steve is girls and that they aren't the only pretty girls here."

* * *

Kate left the Grocery Store and began to walk towards a man wearing all black with black shades and dark sunglasses.

"They are going to Leo's tonight," Kate said to the man.

"Excellent, now with this pink vial, just one drop of this and Steve will have his hormones going crazy. Just make sure that as long as I have the girl, you will have Steve in bed tonight. But don't betray me; otherwise you will be very sorry."

Kate took the vial and walked away allowing the man to laugh at her impending demise.

* * *

Steve walked into the conference room with the video in his hand. He put the DVD into the DVD player and said, "Alright guys, this video will have all you need to know about sex. It's a porn video and before you ask Dedro, it's a video where people have sex on camera so that perverts can watch this crap."

"So…you…found…the…video…in…Billy's…room?" Dedro asked.

"Pretty much but we don't have long because Dr. Bailey is coming in here soon to go over some of the details in the Hunter Primes and I don't need them trashing the mansion like the last time they saw porn."

Steve pushed play on the video and despite his better judgment; he decided to watch the video just to make sure Dedro and Cerrby didn't start trashing the place. However in about a minute into the video all of them were appalled.

"I…didn't…know…girls…could…bend…that…way." Dedro stated

"I didn't even think it was humanly possible." Steve muttered.

"You…see…master…nothing…bad…is…going…to…happen."

(One minute later)

When things started to get heated up on the video, some very disturbing things occurred on the screen.

"How in god names does Billy watch this," Steve said to Dedro and Cerrby who were right now destroying the conference room due to their nature and the orgasmic cries the people in the video were making.

"THIS…IS…SO…DISTURBING…AND…GOSS. WHY…DO…HUMANS….HAVE…SEX!" Dedro screeched as he knocked stuff over while in a fetal position.

Steve could no longer take it any more and ran out of the room.

While the video reached its peak, Dr. Bailey and five Hunter Primes entered the conference room. Dr. Bailey took one look at the video before he ran out of the room to get away from the hunters and to stop a B.O.W riot.

The Hunter Primes screeched their war cries mistaking the fact that the cries they were hearing weren't intruders but from a video. Soon screeches from both the Hunter Primes and the MA-40 Cerberuses were heard across the mansion as they began to destroy the mansion trying to find the intruders.

* * *

Billy had just gotten back from his training session with Captain Victor and was talking to Alfred about guy stuff. They had just entered Billy's room when they heard the screeches across the mansion before two hunters entered the room and started ripping up the room.

"Hey, get out of here," Billy yelled as he tried to grab one of the hunters. Unfortunately, the hunters thought that he was the intruder so the hunter kicked him in the balls.

Alfred was laughing at the site but it wasn't long until more hunters came in here and tackled him.

The hunters grabbed two chairs and tied both Billy and Alfred to each one of them. Dedro walked into the room and had a grin on his face.

"Dedro, what the heck are you doing," Billy yelled at him before a hunter slapped him across the face.

"Where…do…you…keep…the…stash?" The hunter slapped Billy across the face again and Dedro said, "Guys…your…suppose…to…wait…until…he…doesn't…answer…the…question…to…do…that."

The hunters looked at each other again before they slapped Billy again. Alfred was laughing but it was ended when a Cerberus bit his balls.

Billy looked at Alfred and said, "Do you know what there talking about?"

"Billy, my guess is they are talking about your secret porn stash in your closet…" Alfred said before the hunters began to rip the closet apart for the videos.

The hunters finally found the hidden porn stash in his closet and they let out a victory screech. Dedro said, "Now…let's…go…burn…this…crap." One of the hunters pointed at Billy and Alfred and Dedro nodded. With that they began to drag Billy and Alfred with them

"Where is Steve," Alfred asked Dedro.

"You…killed…him…with…this…sick…crap. He's…puking…out…all…of…guts…out…and…now…you'll…pay."

"Oh dear," Alfred muttered to himself.

"What," Billy asked.

"Dedro thinks that your porn videos killed Steve when it only caused him to throw up. I think now they're going to burn us with your videos."

"Great." Billy stated sarcastically, "Now why isn't he here?"

* * *

"What in god's name did you do to my bathroom, Director Handles," Captain Victor yelled in his biohazard suit, "What were you eating that made my bathroom a toxic waste dump."

"Sorry about that," Steve said, "I was trying to teach Dedro and Cerrby about sex and the video we were watching was so disturbing that I had to throw up. You're bathroom was the closest bathroom I could find."

"Do you know that is going to take hours to get rid of all of this puke? I'm going to have to scrub this bathroom with holy water or hire a priest to purify this place."

"Again, I'm sorry about the bathroom…" Steve began before Dr. Bailey ran into the room.

"Director Handles I…Good god what is that smell?"

"Director Handles decided that my bathroom was a perfect place to turn into a toxic waste dump," Captain Victor stated.

"Anyway, the hunters and Cerberuses have gone crazy and are going to burn Director Alfred and Coen."

"Dr. did you program the B.O.W with the emergency command protocol?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Dr. Bailey responded before he understood what Director Handles meant and left to help him.

Captain Victor watched them leave and picked up a bunch of cleaning supplies up and kicked the door open before muttering to himself, "Good lord, this place is worse then I thought." Captain Victor went over and pulled out a phone directory looking for a priest's number.

* * *

The girls had just finished grocery shopping and were heading to the mansion.

Alexia went over to the mansion and unlocked the door, "Ok girls as soon as we get these groceries packed…. WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON?"

Everyone ran over to see Billy and Alfred being suspended in mid air and with a bunch of DVDs on the ground. They were surrounded by hunters and Cerberuses who were screeching while Dedro carried a flamethrower while chanting "burn".

"I swear to god I CAN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU IDOTS TRASHING IT. AND WHERE IS STEVE!"

"They…killed…him...now…they…must…burn." Dedro yelled and was backed up by a thousand other screeches.

Alexia turned to Alfred and asked, "Now what's the real story?"

"From what I know Dedro convinced Steve to show him what sex was so he stole one of Billy's porn videos and it caused him to throw up. It ended up causing the B.O.W to riot and now they are convinced that we murdered Steve and they all want us to burn along with the videos."

Rebecca was glaring daggers at Billy and he knew that he was in trouble. Other than that, everyone else was worried about Steve until they saw Steve and Dr. Bailey run into the room. They completely ignored the whole scene and ran up the stairs and Dedro looked at them. When they were both out of sight the hunters all stared at Dedro.

"I…always…wanted…to…burn…someone…so…lets…burn…them." Dedro said. He pressed the trigger but nothing happened. "Oh…crap…wrong...gun. I'll…be…right…back…to…burn…you."

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone tried to stop the hunters from burning Billy and Alfred, Steve and Dr. Bailey ran into the music room. Steve quickly grabbed his electric guitar that Lana had given him just before she died. Although the guitar brought him some bad memories, it also brought him some good memories.

"I used some of the songs from some of the music you usually play." Dr. Bailey explained, "I used two songs from Three Days Grace and programmed it into the B.O.W upon hearing the songs, their brains will instantly pick them up and make them perform a certain action. If you want them to attack, play Riot and if you want them to stop what their doing, play Break."

Steve quickly tuned the guitar to make sure that the guitar was ready to be played. "I think I got it," Steve said as he quickly played a few scales. "Let's do this."

(Break- Three Days Grace: _Italics- lyrics_: Normal Font- the part you should read: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=cZcoQvtNYYs)

_Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

Steve began to play the song and allowed the song to flow through him. As he left the music room, his confidence began to surge and the hunters and Cerberuses that were once ripping and breaking the furniture seemed to completely stop and began to stare at Steve. Steve decided to impress them by jumping on the wall and perform a summer salt in mid air before landing on the ground As Steve began to sing the lyrics; all of the B.O.W were taken in by his voice almost like they were hypnotized. As Steve began to move towards where, all of the B.O.W began to follow him. To him, playing this song reminded him of all of the times he had tried to fit in with Wesker but couldn't because of his sense of humanity and the love he had for both Lana and Claire.

_Tonight I start the fire_  
_Tonight I break away_

Steve headed towards the staircase and sprouted a tentacle from the ground and used it to put his black gagster hat that Wesker designed for him for certain missions.

_Break away from everybody_  
_Break away from everything_  
_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take yourself to higher places_

As Dedro was about to burn the porn DVDs, Billy, and Alfred; everyone heard music coming from upstairs. They were surprised to see Steve on his guitar sliding down the banister. Everyone looked in amazement as Steve jumped down the last flight of stairs performing multiple summer salts before landing safely on the floor.

_At night I feel like a vampire_  
_It's not right but I just can't give it up_  
_I'll try to get myself higher_  
_Let's go we're gonna light it up_

Steve let out a small smile so that everyone could see. While he had all of the B.O.W attention, he sprouted two tentacles to play the guitar for him while he continued to sing. Using his quick reflexes, he grabbed his hat and pressed the crown tip of the hat down to reveal blades coming out of the brim of his hat. Staring at the rope that was holding Billy and Alfred, he threw the hat like a boomerang.

_Tonight we start the fire_  
_Tonight we break away_

The hat cut the rope releasing Billy and Alfred but before they could land on the porn DVDs, hunters knocked them away while Dedro torched them starting a fire.

_Break away from everybody_  
_Break away from everything_  
_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take yourself to higher places_

Like a boomerang, the hat came back but when the hat came back towards Steve, the crown tip popped back up again hiding the deadly sharp blades. With a simple motion, Steve grabbed the hat out of mid air and placed it on his head again. While staring at the fire, Steve took over the guitar again and began to remember why this song meant so much to him.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take yourself to higher places_

As Steve began to play the bridge of the song he silently reflected on his life with Wesker. After Lana was killed, living with Wesker caused him grief and pain. It constantly reminded him that he was no longer a human and a person, and that he was just a weapon. After he gained his memory back, he twisted it to make himself look like a heartless and murderous monster. These memories led him to become suicidal believing that the world would be a better place without him. When he started to sing, he smiled as he remembered that he had reached for a higher place when he could no longer stand Wesker and his way of life.

_Break away from everybody_  
_Break away from everything_  
_If you can't stand the way this place is_  
_Take yourself to higher places_

When he finally had a choice to break away from Wesker and the "Organization" he took that chance. He along with Sherry, Alexia, Alfred, and Billy built the ABTS and had created bio-organic weapons in the attempt to better mankind. He also won Claire's heart and now couldn't be anymore happier.

_Higher places, to higher places_  
_Higher places, take yourself to higher places_

The hunters and Cerberuses in the room have finally calmed down while Steve finished the song. They were all staring at Steve waiting for Steve to give his next command. Steve smiled when he saw the effect the song had on the hunters and Cerberuses. The emergency command protocol was originally initiated as a backup protocol in case Steve lost control of any of the B.O.W. By playing these songs, he could either get them to attack or stop them from hurting anyone. With a successful completion of testing the protocol, Steve ended to song while he looked at all the faces, knowing that he had some major explaining to do.

(End of Song)

"It seems like the emergency command protocol worked like a charm, Dr. Bailey," Steve said finally breaking the silence.

"Wait one minute," Alexia yelled, "What's going on?"

"Well you see," Dr. Bailey explained, "Director Handles and I feared that it was possible that he could lose control of the B.O.W. So I proposed to embed their brain with subliminal messages that would be activated upon hearing certain songs. In order to test that out, Director Handles proposed that we should test it in a real life situation."

"In other words Steve ordered the B.O.W to trash the mansion," Billy asked in hope that he would not have to clean up this mess.

"Nice try Billy," Steve smirked, "You see Dedro keeps waking me up in the middle of the night when ever you watch porn in the middle of the night. So when Dedro and I went to buy some cookies, I came up with this stroke of genius. Dedro would pretend that he was interested in watching porn so that he could understand it. I naturally resisted at first and then agreed. I went into your room and tried to find all of your porn videos and I picked the dirtiest video I could find. I played that video for Dedro and Cerrby and when they started going crazy, I left the room which would have signaled Dr. Bailey to come in with the hunters. Everything went according to plan, except for the fact that the video made me throw up or as Captain Victor puts it, turning his bathroom into a toxic waste dump."

Billy deciding that he had an advantage over Steve said, "And you think you can get away with this after you purposely destroyed the mansion, nearly got Alfred and I killed and burning all of my video."

"Yes I do, because now Sherry has to pay up because she lost the bet," Steve replied causing everyone to turn to Sherry for an explanation.

"Well I work late at night and I'm tired of falling to sleep listening to porn," Sherry explained, "So I made a bet with Steve saying that if he could get rid of all of your porn videos, he wouldn't have to clean up the damage he made to get those videos and get to keep one of the videos. If he failed to destroy them, he would have to clean up the mansion in a bikini."

Claire turned to Steve looking at Steve with daggers in her eye. Steve began to laugh as he pulled out a video he was carrying and said, "Don't worry Billy I saved the best one for you because this is a bunch if garbage. But since you will be cleaning up this mess, I'll let your girlfriend hold on to it for you."

He tossed the video over to Rebecca and motioned Dedro and Cerrby to follow him as he left the room. Sherry, who already knew what video he gave Rebecca, also left the room to find Steve. Claire also left the room in pursuit her boyfriend, to talk to him about their date tonight.

Rebecca took one look at the video and her face turned red as she screamed, "BILLY!"

Before Rebecca could kill Billy for the video he had, the doorbell rang. All of the B.O.W, quickly left the room and Alexia shrugged and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see a priest standing at her door before Captain Victor ran into the room.

"Hello Father John," Captain Victor greeted him in his biohazard suit.

Father John took one look at him and asks, "Why have you called me here?"

"I need your help purifying my bathroom," Captain Victor replied handing him a biohazard suit, "You may need this."

Captain Victor and Father John left for his room and five minutes later, they heard Father John say, "Dear God, what has the devil done with this place."

* * *

After Claire told Steve about their date tonight, Claire, Sherry, and Jill left to prepare Claire for tonight's date. Alexia and Rebecca stayed behind to supervise Billy and Alfred. Steve was preparing to tonight's festivities himself choosing, one of the fancy suits Wesker gave Steve.

Steve stared at his mirror looking at what he was wearing. He was wearing black leather shoes that when he kicked, spikes would come out of the bottom of his shoes. He was also wearing black pants with a black suit and a white undershirt that could hide his weapons. In case he couldn't get to his guns, Steve's red tie also hid a knife which could be pulled at a moments notice and if all else fails; his black gangster hat could be turned into a deadly weapon.

Making sure Steve had his blue color contacts on; he left his room when Sherry greeted him at his door. "Alright Steve," Sherry says as they walk to the limousine, "Just incase anything goes wrong and by that I mean biological threat, Alexia and I will be there to monitor you."

"Alright," Steve said before he was greeted by Claire which made his jaw drop.

Claire was wearing a sleeveless red dress that ends just above her knee. Her hair was up in a ponytail which exposed her ears and revealed two ruby-diamond earrings. Steve could tell that Claire was wearing make up due to his tyrant senses training, but with the way her make up complimented her eyes, he could barely notice it. He did however notice that Claire was wearing red lipstick that made her lips seem very kissable to him She was also carrying a small red purse and was wearing brown heels.

"I probably look like an idiot," Claire told Steve as they entered the limousine.

"Claire, you look beautiful," Steve reassured her as Alexia entered the driver seat and Sherry rode shotgun.

"Thank you," Claire blushed, "I'm sorry but I'm just not used to dressing up like this."

"I wasn't either until Wesker started forcing me to go to parties," Steve said and she saw her stiffen, "I don't think you want to know the details but let's just say Wesker designed this outfit."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need to talk," Sherry said.

"Remind me again why you and Alexia are going on my date with Claire?"

"Cloven is not a very safe place for us right now. If Shepherd revealed our location to Wesker then we're screwed but this is our only safe house right now. I have already made preparations so that we can leave at a moments notice."

"Claire," Alexia said, "If you see anything out of the ordinary, you have to get my son out of there immediately. If we all know Wesker, then he most likely wants my son dead to prevent any chances of him losing power."

"Wesker is a power crazy freak," Sherry stated, "He will do anything to get it, even rapping Steve."

"He would probably steal candy from a baby and then blow its brains out if he thought that it would give him more power," Steve commented.

"Just in case, you will each be carrying a silenced Berretta M9 that has a fifteen bullet magazine," Sherry said as she handed the guns over to Steve and Claire, "Oh and Claire, make sure that you make those girls jealous."

* * *

Once Steve and Claire had taken their seats at Leo's, Steve began to look through the menu. He no longer had his hat on, but it was near him in case he needed to cut someone's head off. He could sense a lot of the girls staring at Claire and him, and it just aggravated him. Claire hated the girls staring at him because they were staring at him with lust while they stared at her with daggers ready to plunge at her heart.

"Just ignore them Claire," Steve whispered so only she could hear him.

"I just don't like them staring at you," Claire replied in a hush tone.

"Sorry Claire, but you are going to have to get used to it while you are dating a tyrant that can attract any women that breathes." Sherry says to the earwig that Steve and Claire had on.

"You're drinks sir," The waiter said as he put two glasses of water on their table, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your order."

As the waiter left, Steve looked at his drink and immediately found something wrong with Claire's drink. Steve stopped Claire from taking a sip of the water and found out it was contaminated

"Claire I need you to contact Sherry though the earwig," Steve whispered, "Use your cell phone to cover it up and go to the bathroom. Tell her that someone may have contaminated our drinks and it looks like you are the main target. It looks like one of the "Organizations" poisons but I'm not entirely sure."

Claire left for the bathroom as Steve began to take a drink of his water, to find out if his drink was poisoned. When he took a sip of the water, his eyes became bloodshot and his hand was shaking. He quickly looked down at his drink to see that his water was a very light pink color.

"Are you alright Steve," Kate asked as she approached him.

Steve was so screwed right now. Knowing the effects of Wesker's drug, he tried to keep his mouth shut and tried to find anything he could to distract himself. Even though he can initially resist the drug, he could only do it for a couple of minutes before his resistance becomes futile.

And that's when Kate decided to sit in Steve's lap.

* * *

"Claire," Sherry said though the earwig, "The poison you just describe in Steve's drink is Wesker's drug. It normally remains colorless until you drink it, when it becomes a light pink. If Steve saw this than he most likely will take a drink to figure out what it is. You need to get Steve out of there now before he can no longer resist the effects of the drug and cheats on you in the next five minutes."

Claire walks out of the bathroom to see Kate sitting on Steve's lap. She could see that Steve was not even looking at Kate and that was the only thing preventing her from attacking Kate.

"Please, j-j-jus-t ge-t o-ff of m-m-me." Steve stuttered.

"Now why would I do that Steve, I like sitting on your lap," Kate smirked. When Steve does nothing to Kate, she gloats, "I knew you were too much of a gentleman to force me to get off you."

"No but I can," Claire said before punching Kate right in the side of the head and knocking her out. Claire turned to see Steve shaking and becoming distant and quickly grabbed his hand and left the building, leaving ten dollars on the table.

While Claire led Steve to the limousine, his hand shook violently in her hand which made her extremely nervous. When Sherry and Alexia arrived, Steve stopped shaking which made Claire extremely nervous.

"Steve," Claire said to the unresponsive Steve.

Before Sherry could grab Steve, Steve leaned towards Claire and said, "You know that dress you're wearing makes you look really sexy. I wonder what you look like without it on."

Claire blushed madly before Sherry injected something into Steve's neck making him fall right into her arms. With the help of Alexia, Sherry and Alexia were able to safely move Steve's body into the limousine.

"Captain Victor do you read me, this is Director Birkin," Sherry said into her earwig.

"Captain Victor here, what do you need Director Birkin?"

"I need you to activate evacuation of the base immediately."

"What's going on?"

Sherry looked into Claire's eyes and said, "Wesker is here, he found Steve and we have evidence that he wants to capture Steve and kill Claire. If we don't leave now, Wesker will have his army at our doorstep."

Steve opened his eyes much to everyone's shock and with his black eyes piercing in everyone's eyes, he said in an inhuman and demonic voice, "The hour of our awakening has come. Soon no one will stand in our way of wiping out the human race." After he finished, Steve passed out again leaving everyone to decipher Steve's warning.

* * *

**I hope you guys found Chapter 14 funny, otherwise being a comedian might not be the correct career choice. Just remember to review and tell me what you think about this chapter because I love getting comments about how great this story is; not so much about how terrible this story is but criticism does help. So anyway the challenge for this chapter is...**

**Some of you loved the puzzles I put in Chapter 8 and Chapter 13. Well let me tell you that I got the idea of a hidden message from one of my favorite first person shooter video game. If any of you can tell me the game that I got this idea from and support it, you will get the preview. In case for those who don't read my profile, I list some of my favorite video games there.**

**Some of you may refer to the last few chapters as filler chapters. Well that's all going to change when everyone plans to relocate to Washington D.C and Alexia believes that Steve has mastered the T-Veronica Virus. I just hope Claire doesn't take it too hard when she finds out what Steve plans to do. Wait one minute, I don't have to hope; I already know what's going to happen. I tell you this is one of the reasons I love writing.**


	15. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: After fourteen chapters, I think you guys know that I don't own Capcom. If I did Resident Evil 6 would occur fifteen years after Raccoon City with Claire as the main character and Steve as the main antagonist. I just think that would be really cool since he would be the perfect bad guy that might turn good at the end. Anyway if you guys don't know that I own this story, then you guys are all just a bunch of idiots. I mean seriously, writing disclaimers get boring and no reads these god damn things.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter; they really encouraged me to keep writing. Well it is summer time and I have some time to free write so I can write more chapters. I already have the next chapter written out, and just a word of encouragement, the more reviews I get the faster I post the chapter. Also since no one answered the challenge, I guess I will just give you the answer. I got the idea from Resistance 2 from one of the Intel located in the game. Other than that I really have nothing else to say so enjoy this chapter. Remember all mistakes are mine because I don't have a Beta and I'm just too lazy to get one.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Change of Plans

When Steve woke up, he quickly turned to take in his surroundings. He soon realizes that he is in his room and tries to get up. He began to pace around his room trying to remember what happened when he drank the water that was contaminated with Wesker's drug. All he could remember from that night was that the voices of the Nightmares taunting him and when the drug took over his body, the Nightmares turned Steve into their conduit.

That was when he realized that there were footsteps coming from his closet. Steve quickly pointed his Calico M960s at the closet when Nemesis and two other creatures left their hiding place.

Steve studied the two robed creatures carefully. They both were unarmed at the moment but Steve still kept his weapons at the ready. The only thing he could see under the hood was two yellow eyes staring back at him and it creped him out. These creatures reminded Steve of Salazar's bodyguards which he read all about when Wesker forced him to read the reports on the Las Plagas.

Steve lowered his weapons and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I had to intrude like this," Nemesis replied, "But we have sensed Wesker's presence in this town and immediately came here."

"It's time isn't it?"

"Yes Steve, you won't be heading back to Washington D.C with your friends."

Alexia walked into the room at that moment and saw Nemesis standing there with his two bodyguards.

"It's great to see you again, Alexia," Nemesis said to his old friend.

"You too Matt," Alexia replied, "So where exactly are you taking my son?"

"I will be taking Steve to Raccoon City where the rest of the Dammed live in order for Steve to complete his tyrant training there. I along with three other individuals will be helping Steve train to destroy both the Nightmares and the "Organization". It would be best Alexia to teach Steve everything he needs to know about the T-Veronica Virus. Make sure that you two are the last to leave the mansion and convince everyone that Steve will be coming with you. Once everyone leaves, Steve will come with me to Raccoon City."

Alright Nemesis, I'll do what I can for him."

"I will stay hidden in Steve's room for the time being," Nemesis responded, "Just make sure that no one enters this room."

Steve and Alexia nodded towards Nemesis and silently left Steve's room. They walked towards the ABTS training facilities that they used when they performed their very intense training. "You know Claire will be angry at you when she finds out you left her?" Alexia commented.

"I have no choice mom…"

"You will always have a choice, son. No matter what anyone tells you, you do not have to go though with this. I'm sure Claire and Chris can find another way to stop Wesker."

"Mom, they have no chance against the Nightmares. I'm the only one that can survive."

"Ok son, I just think that you should talk to Claire."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Claire was on the phone with Chris, giving him a daily report about what was going on in Cloven.

"Chris, something is going on here, Wesker is somewhere in Cloven," Claire told Chris after they finished greeting each other.

"Where is he?" Chris responded suddenly becoming alert.

"We don't know but we are heading over to the BSAA base tonight. All we know is that Wesker got one of the locals to poison Steve's drink with the same drug Jill accidently gave you."

"How bad was he?"

"Horny and scary," Claire responded after giving much thought.

"Define horny and scary, Claire!" Chris growled.

"Horny because he was hitting on me and wanted to see me naked," Claire replied as Chris was trying hard not to want to beat the crap out of Steve, "Scary because his eyes turned pitch black and he muttered something about the awakening of something that would wipe out the human race."

"What did Wesker do to Steve?"

"Chris, Wesker raped Steve."

Chris was completely silently and said, "Claire, do you remember the report Wesker wrote on Steve?"

"I was just getting up when the file was finished. How is that relevant?"

"When Jill showed me that file, I was surprised. I have never seen Wesker scared and on that file he openly admits his fear of Steve. By keeping Steve on his side, Wesker can manipulate him and prevent him from reaching his full potential. Wesker would do anything for power, including rape. Wesker used rape as a way of keeping Steve on his side, showing him that if he tried to defy him, he would rape him. This is probably why Steve was forced to work with Wesker. According to Jill, Steve was depressed during her time with Wesker. Steve would do Wesker's mission and after that he would go to Jill and openly admit the crimes he performed and break down in front of her. Steve always wanted to do the right thing, but Wesker made sure that he kept Steve on a tight leash. When he saw an opportunity to do just that, he jumped at the chance. He gave Jill a laptop that had every file Wesker ever wrote, he even gave us his mission file that shows us all the things he did while he was with Wesker."

"How bad was it?" Claire asked fearing the answer Chris would give her.

"Wesker convinced Steve to kill a lot of people by tricking him into thinking they were infected with some virus. He had killed thousands of innocent people and when he found out from Jill, Wesker raped Steve right in front of Jill."

"WHAT!" Claire yelled, "JILL KNEW ABOUT THIS!"

"Jill didn't want to relive the horrible memory and she witnessed a lot and she wanted to spare you from this as well. Wesker threatened her that if she did anything that would prevent Steve from doing this mission, he would force Steve to rape her. After that Jill didn't see Steve for days and when he finally saw him, Steve was beaten up really bad. Jill never knew what emotion Steve wore because he always wore that mask."

"I swear to god I will kill Wesker if I ever see him again," Claire promised both herself and Chris, "Chris I have to go, I need to ask Sherry something."

* * *

Steve quickly put on his Handles gab once again assuming the role of Handles. Handles looked through the mask as all the painful memories hit him again. Handles shook of the memory but he was unaware that he lowered his metal defenses too much. In an instance he felt the pain from the Nightmares trying to use him again and he immediately screamed in agony. Alexia heard the screams from the gym and ran into the changing room where she found her son on the floor. There was blood all over the floor where Steve was and he was slowly trying to get up. She saw that her son's voice changer was turned off so that his voice wouldn't be the Handles voice he used when ever he wore the suit.

"Hello Alexia, so good to see you again," Handles cracked in some kind of fusion between Steve's voice and the voice of someone she remembers and hopefully never hear from again.

"Good to see you Tom," Alexia growled, "Now get out of my son's body."

Handles/Mr. X looked at Alexia and laughed, "He isn't your son Alexia. You may be related by blood but not by genetics. And I don't think I will get out off this body anytime soon."

"Let Steve go, Tom," Nemesis yelled as his and his two bodyguards entered the changing room.

"Matt, you're here too," Handles/Mr. X said, "Guess like this is just one big family reunion."

The two bodyguards moved in quickly trying to restrain Handles/Mr. X, but he was faster. He quickly knocked the two guards down and casted a shadow fire ball at the crowd. Everyone tried to quickly recover from the blast but Handles/Mr. X had already left the room.

"Where is he going," Alexia asked.

"He is going to try the nearest thing that could kill him, and kill Steve," Nemesis replied. "We need to stop him before he can kill our only hope of stopping the Nightmares."

* * *

Claire was in the main hall, pacing trying to find away to help Steve. She knew that the worst thing Wesker has done to Steve was making it impossible for Steve to have sex without killing his partner. It fit right into Wesker's control of Steve. Without sex there was no real way that Steve can prove that he loves a girl. That girl would evidently get horny and cheat on Steve. Wesker could then swoop in and say that no one could ever love him and only he cared about him. Steve, a boy longing so long for someone to love him, would warmly except Wesker's "caring" and do anything to earn it. The more she thought about it the more it scared her that Wesker could seduce Steve back into darkness.

Claire's mood brightens as a light bulb went off in her head. If she could find a way to remove the T-Veronica virus from his reproductive organs or could create a condom designed to stop Steve from transferring the virus to his partner, which she soon hopes is her, Steve could be able to have sex again. It would break Wesker's final hold on her boyfriend and any chance of Steve becoming the heartless tyrant he once was.

Before she could go find Sherry, Handles came out of no where and tackled her. "Steve, get off me," Claire yelled while Steve began to frisk her, either feeling her up or searching for something.

She soon learned that it was the latter when Steve pulled out her handgun from its holster and began to laugh mechanically. The laugh scared her as the voice sounded worst than Steve's Handles voice which still scared her.

"Steve put down my handgun," Claire said, fearing that he would do something rash.

Handles turned to look at her, but she could no longer see his eyes. The eyes that held so much pain and suffering, the eyes that were abnormal, the eyes that she could lose herself in for hours were all hidden under his cold and lifeless mask.

"Soon," Handles said in not his Handles voice but in a dark, demented, and demonic voice with a mix of his own voice in it, "Soon I will rid this world of a terrible monster."

Handles put the handgun towards his head and Claire tried desperately to stop him, but he kicked her so hard that she was collapsed on the floor with tears in her eyes and his mask in her hand. She looked up to see Handles' pitch black eyes, knowing that he no longer had control of his body.

"Steve, come back to me," Claire cried desperately trying to get Steve back, "Don't leave me again, Steve, I love you."

Handles heard the words as he was stunned and stopped and stared at her. The black eyes were showing some emotion but she couldn't tell what it was. Before he could do anything, multiple tranquilizer darts hit him, knocking him out cold while Alexia ran quickly to Handles.

* * *

Claire and Alexia brought Steve to the hospital room in the mansion because they didn't want Wesker finding out and the fact that they couldn't have the hospital learning about Steve's strange blood type. Besides, the hospital is special designed to monitor the viruses so that they could regulate or control it before it got to out of hand.

"Alexia, what's happening to my boyfriend," Claire demanded as she sat beside Steve on the bed.

"I have no idea," Alexia lied.

Claire saw right though her lie and said, "I need to know what is happening to my boyfriend, Alexia."

"All I know is that during my son's revival processes, Wesker made a huge mistake and fused Steve's DNA with an unknown strand of DNA. As a result Steve can telepathically communicate with other creatures of the same species. Those creatures have a tendency to control Steve and force him to commit suicide."

"Is there anything to stop this?"

Alexia saw the perfect opportunity to execute Nemesis' plans and said, "Yes, Steve and I will have to be the last ones here in order for this process to work. I first need to figure out what exactly the DNA is and how to get rid of it without killing Steve."

Alexia and Claire heard the door open and close and they turned to see Sherry and Jill standing there.

"Claire, we need to go now," Sherry told her.

Claire turned to see Steve stir and saw him slowly get up. He was staring at Claire with his golden-red cat-like eyes. Although she found it scary on Wesker, she found the eyes sexy on Steve.

"Can you give me a minute to say good bye to Steve," Claire asked Jill and Sherry.

"Sure, Claire," Jill said, "But I'm charging in here if you're not out in five minutes."

Jill, Sherry, and Alexia left the room giving Claire time to talk to Steve. Steve just looked at her and saw his Handles mask on the nightstand beside him. He was still wearing his Handles robes but without the mask, the sight was not all that frightening.

"Steve how much do you remember," Claire asked Steve.

"I only heard your words," Steve replied, "Claire do you really love me?"

Claire looked shocked at first and then said, "Of course I love you, Steve. Why do you doubt that?"

"Claire, I killed thousands of people. Whenever anyone looked at me, I always saw fear in their eyes. It just constantly reminds me of how anyone can possible love me."

"Now you listen to me, Steven Burnside. You only killed those people because Wesker manipulated you to do it. You thought you were killing people who were infected. Even if you possible for you to find the truth, Wesker would have raped you so he would still be able to rap you around his thumb."

"You found out the about the time Wesker raped me in front of Jill, didn't you." Steve stated more as a statement than a question.

"How could he do that to you, and in front of another person?"

"To tell you the truth it wasn't all that bad. He had to keep my mask on so that Jill wouldn't be able to recognize me. It's just that when ever he put his tongue in my mouth, I wanted to throw up. I still have memories of his tongue in my mouth."

"Well let me help you get rid of that memory," Claire smirked as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as Claire's lips touched Steve, Steve forgot about everything around him except for that kiss. Claire was now on top of Steve, taking the lead as she always did but Steve was eagerly responding too everything she did. While Claire's tongue was licking his lower lip begging for entrance, Steve remembered what he had to do.

Claire was confused at first why Steve didn't open his mouth right away and when she was about to pull away to ask him what was wrong. Steve squeezed her hips and bought it crashing down on him. Claire felt pure ecstasy when Steve's tongue entered her mouth and for the first time began to explore her mouth. Just as she thought that this couldn't get any better. Steve began to pepper kisses on her neck. Claire was so lost in the emotion that exploded with each kiss he gave her, that she didn't mind when Steve's hands touched her butt.

A few seconds later, he grabbed her butt and flipped her over so that now he was on top. Before Steve could kiss her again, they heard a knock on the door causing Claire to push Steve off her and unfortunately on the floor.

"Claire, we need to go now," Jill yelled in there, "You can continue what ever the heck you two are doing at Washington D.C and I'll make sure that Chris doesn't interrupt you with a shotgun ready to shoot Steve."

Claire blushed madly and Steve groaned in pain. Claire remembered that Steve was on the floor and got up to check on him, "Steve, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine but just next time, can you please not push me on the floor."

"I have to go Steve," Claire said as she gave Steve a good bye kiss, "I love you Steve; I'll see you in about an hour."

Claire left the room before she could hear Steve mutter, "I just hope I get to see you again."

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the car ride to Washington D.C, Claire was moving uncomfortably around trying to find a good position to sit in. This did not go unnoticed by Jill and she asked, "Claire, are you alright?"

"No, I just feel like I'm sitting on something," Claire said as she put her hand under her, to try to find the object she was sitting on. She soon noticed that there was something in her back pockets and she took it out to find a piece of paper in there.

"Claire what is it," Jill asked as Claire silently read the letter.

_Claire I'm so sorry you had to find out this way thought this letter but I will not be going with you to Washington D.C. I recently found out that there are a group of people that could help me fully get control of my tyrant powers to help me beat Wesker. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would come with me and there is no way I could say no to you. It's not that I don't want you there; it's just that it's too dangerous for you to be there. These people would most likely kill you and I couldn't live with myself if you died. I will try to call you from there but I don't know if I will be able to call you from there. I hope you will forgive me for doing this for you and I know you are mad at me but I just have to do this. Wesker has lived for too long and it is about time he paid for his crimes against humanity. Love, Steve._

Claire began to weep miserably and once Jill read the letter, she offered Claire her shoulder and she took it, crying not only about how Steve abandoned her but if Steve will even survive his encounter with Wesker.

* * *

Handles walked into the main hall of the mansion in his Handles gab on. He had his Calico M960s in his hip holsters, his Luger P08 hidden in his cloak, and his antique battle axe on his back. Dedro and Cerrby were both at his side; ready to help him on his quest to stop Mr. X and Wesker from dominating the world."

At the entrance of the mansion stood Nemesis, his two bodyguards, and Alexia waiting to greet them.

"Are you ready Steve," Nemesis asked Handles.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Handles replied in his distorted voice.

"I'm…ready…to…kick…some…butt." Dedro replied followed by a growl from Cerrby.

"Please take care of him Matt," Alexia said to Nemesis. Alexia turned to Steve and hugged him and replied, "Take my son."

"See you mom," Handles replied and with that, Nemesis, his two bodyguards. Dedro, Cerrby, and Handles walked out of the mansion and headed out for the forsaken town of Raccoon City.

* * *

**OMG, this is such a small chapter. I have been waiting for this chapter for quite a while because now there is going to be a lot more action now and that is always awesome. Now for the challenge I have to display the preview for next chapter.**

**So next time, Steve will begin his tyrant training with Nemesis and three characters you though you would never seen in the Resident Evil world again. Let's just say Wesker isn't the only one that can bring people back to life. Also, Claire tries to deal with Steve leaving and asks Sherry if there is a way for Steve and her to have sex without her getting infected.**

**So the challenge is for you to name the three other people that would train Steve. You only have to get one of the names right to win but you can only submit up to three names, otherwise I'm taking the first three names listed. If you can get one of the guys name right, then you **


	16. Light from STARS

**Disclaimer: WHY ARE YOU GUYS TORTUERING ME! CAPCOM OWNS RESIDENT EVIL SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Author's Note: Now you're up early in the morning or whenever you're reading this and you are thinking to yourself, why did TK update Handles this story so early. Well the answer to that is that it was to the response to all of the reviews you guys gave me. Well actually that isn't the main reason but still I'm amazed at the amount of reviews I got for last chapter so give yourself a pat on the back. Actually the main reason I updated was that one of you actually got the challenge right, so congratulations Jhyena AJ jax for being the only one for getting one of the names right. A lot of you tried your best and I know the hint was a little broad but if I gave a more specific clue, than the challenge would have been way too easy and I would be giving previews out by the dozen. Unfortunately because Jhyena AJ jax doesn't have an account of Fanfiction and didn't give me a way to contact him or her, I had absolutely no way of telling him or her that he or she won. So I decided to be nice and give an early update but that's when my computer decides to crash on me and I end up losing this story. Well it's a good thing that I decided to keep a back up on a different computer in case this happened so I was able to avoid rewriting this chapter. But than I thought of a really great idea for the story and decided to add a fourth and final villain to the story to shake things ups a bit. So after two days of these types of problems, I'm finally updating at 9:00 in the morning for me. I would have updated at 3:00 in the morning when I actually finished the chapter but I was too tired that I needed to sleep. So before you read the next chapter, I have three quick announcements I need to say. The first one is to check out my profile because I give weekly updates on the progress of my stories so you can see what is taking me so long to update things. The second is that there is going to be no challenge for this chapter because I'm preparing to do something different for the summer in order to encourage people to review and I'm going to need about a week or two to do it. The final thing is please ignore any spelling errors I make because I spell checked this at three in the morning however I think I got most of them. Also if you haven't noticed, I have been going back to some previous chapters and fixing some of my mistakes I made particular in chapter 1. I did get a good laugh when I found out that I accidently said that Alfred's brother was Alexia which was sadly fixed. So enough of my rambling and I hope you like Chapter 16 of Handles.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant)**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, ?, ?, Richard Aiken**

**Villians: Captain Joseph Shepherd, Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X), ?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Light from STARS

Handles, Dedro, Cerrby, Nemesis, and his two bodyguards all sat in the back seat of the Hummer while a driver, which was one of the Dammed, drove. The Hummer was big enough to fit everyone in while all of the windows were tainted. That way no one could see all of the zombies in the car. The drive to Raccoon City also took a long time because they had to avoid the highway which would have tolls and therefore, had to roll down the windows which was bad.

After almost one day of driving, the Hummer finally arrived in Raccoon City. For the first time Handles was able to look out the windows to see what the city was like. At first glance, Handles saw a decimated town with most of the buildings almost nonexistent. Before Handles knew it, he saw a dark vortex swarming around near one of the ruins of a police station.

"Hey, Nemesis," Handles asked, "What is that vortex?"

"That vortex is a gate portal," Nemesis explained, "It is how the Nightmares are able to get into our world from their twisted dimension."

"Hey Nemesis, thank god you arrived," One of the Dammed said, running up towards the window, "It's almost night time and we need to go towards the sewers now before the Nightmares can enter our world."

Handles turned and began to study the Dammed zombie in front of him. He was wearing an old STARS uniform that look like it had been damaged. Steve gasped but it was hidden by the Handles mask when he recognized who this person was through the stories Jill told him about the Spencer Estate.

"Enrico Marini," Handles asked the Dammed STARS Bravo team leader.

Enrico smiled and turned to Handles and replied, "That's my name. So you must be Steven Burnside, the Handles tV-Type Tyrant, my team and I have the honor of helping training."

"But that's impossible, you were killed by a gunshot wound, how could you have become infected and how could you have possibly survived it?"

Nemesis turned to Handles and said, "Well you see, while I was trying to escape my sister, Lisa that turned into a zombie, I read a file that stated that under certain conditions, a corpse could be brought to life with most of the brain cells repaired. Umbrella planned to use these types of zombies as ambassadors in order to safely communicate with the zombies. This project was called the T-Ambassador project. The project stated that by injecting a corpse with the T-Virus while the corpse was cryogenically frozen, it would allow time for the virus time to repair the brain cells. It turns out that Wesker had five subjects in the T-Ambassador project; Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken, Joseph Frost, Forest Speyer, and Kenneth Sullivan. The rest of the STARS corpses were to damage for Wesker to use or he couldn't get to it. From what I do know, Wesker was stopped before he could release them for his own puposes by Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. When I escaped from my imprisonment which was caused by William Birkin, I went back to the mansion to find my sister to see if I could bring her back. By the time I returned to the Spencer Estate, it was already too late and my sister's corpse was incinerated by the destruction of the mansion. I did find that a small section of the mansion wasn't destroyed yet, a secretive bunker that contained the T-Ambassador subjects. I went in there to find that out of the five subjects, only three survived. Kenneth's body was too damaged for the T-virus to repair and Joseph's body was ripped to shreds so there was no way the virus to repair it. To my astonishment, the T-virus managed to repair Enrico, Richard, and Forests' bodies and they were now alive. I already knew that the Raccoon city would soon be destroyed so I locked the bunker up tight and ejected Kenneth and Joseph from the cryogenic chambers and put myself in a cryogenic sleep. When you were able to reestablish your link with the other tyrants, my mind became aware of the link and I slowly woke up. I was still in cryogenic sleep but with my alert mind, I was able to use my claw and destroy the cryogenic chamber. Once my body was fully able to escape cryogenic sleep, I was also able to wake up the other STARS members. The long sleep managed to repair all of their bodies up to the point that they look human except for the grey skin. They all seemed to regain their memories and helped me locate any survivors."

"The bombing of Raccoon City managed to also somehow mutate the zombies so that they would become more civilized to each other," Enrico said, "But the bombing had a huge negative affect that resulted in the birth of the Nightmares. It's ironic that the government tried to destroy one of their creations only to create another as a result."

"We must go now, before the Nightmares can enter our world," Nemesis quickly said after looking at the sky."

Handles, Dedro, and Cerrby followed Nemesis, his two bodyguards, the driver, and Enrico to the sewers. They quickly lifted up the pot hole and everyone jumped down into the hole where Enrico quickly covered it. Upon reaching the bottom, they were met by none other than Richard and Forest.

"I thought you weren't going to make it in time Nemesis," Forest said, as he turned to face Handles, "So this here is the famous Steven Burnside who managed to steal Chris' younger sister's heart. I thought I would never see the day."

Forest extended his hand towards Handles which he quickly shook and said, "It is good to meet you Forest."

"Well I'd hate to ruin the introductions," Richard said, "But I would like to head towards the meeting chamber to discuss how to kick Wesker's butt."

The driver turned to head towards the colonies while the rest of them headed in the opposite direction towards the meeting chamber. Handles looked to see that it was just a small wooden shack.

"Alright Steve," Nemesis said once everyone was in the meeting chamber, "Tomorrow we are going to begin your Tyrant training."

"Just think of it like school," Richard said, "Only that you could probably die."

"That analogy seems so helpful," Handles sarcastically said before looking to see Cerrby staring at Richard who was trying to get as far away from Cerrby as possible.

Nemesis noticed this and told Handles, "Richard has an extreme case of Zoophobia were he as afraid of an animal."

"Hey," Richard said offensively, "At least I'm not the one that has Claustrophobia like Enrico."

"Come on man who wouldn't be scared of being trapped in a small room with a lot of zombies trying to rip your flesh," Enrico fearfully stated.

Handles looked at Forrest and said, "What's your problem,"

"Oh I have Batophobia," Forrest explained, "I just can't stand being too far from the ground and go anywhere near tall buildings."

"Yea it also seems that the T-virus also managed to build fears around the host's death so that it could protect itself from dying again." Nemesis explained.

"So…Richard…is…scared…of…Cerrby?" Dedro asked.

"That sounds like something Enrico would say," Forrest snickered.

"So I don't have good memory," Enrico argued, "At least I'm not a total idiot like Richard. I mean who forgets to bring serum to a fight with a giant poisonous snake just because he wanted to carry a broken radio."

"Hey at least it… OMG" Richard screamed when Cerrby started to lick him. Richard started to back away but Cerrby still followed him. Richard let out a girly shriek and ran out of the room with Cerrby closely behind him which caused everyone to laugh.

"Quick, lock the doors before stupid can come back," Enrico laughed.

Nemesis was the first to stop laughing and said, "Let's go rescue the damsel in distress from the big bad dragon."

This caused everyone to laugh as they quickly ran out of the meeting chamber to get Cerrby to stop chasing Richard.

* * *

While Handles, Dedro, Cerrby, Enrico, Forrest, Nemesis, and his two bodyguards were having a laugh at Richard's expense, Claire was a miserable wreck. Ever since Steve left to gods no where, Claire was working hard to find something that would help him get rid of Wesker's last hold on Steve. She has done her best to avoid Alexia, who she was still angry with. She knew that Alexia knew exactly where Steve was and lied just so that she wouldn't know. It was still painful how Steve just left her, but she knew that he had a good reason to do it.

Her brother and the rest of the BSAA were right now trying to locate the hole where Wesker was hiding based on the ABTS' Intel. Claire spent the last twenty four hours researching, trying to come up with someway to allow Steve to have sex without infecting his partner.

Staring at the computer she had come up with three possible scenarios that might work. One was to create a condom designed to stop spreading the T-Veronica virus. The second solution was to somehow remove the T-Veronica from the scrotum, to prevent the sperm from bathing in the virus. The final solution was for Steve to have a vasectomy which would prevent any of the infected sperm from entering the host.

"What are you doing Claire?" Sherry asked as she walked into the room.

"Sherry is there any possible way for Steve to have sex without killing someone," Claire asked unaware that Chris just entered the room.

"You want to have sex with Steve!" Chris alertly stated, "You guys have barely been going out for a week."

"Chris, I'm not asking about this because I want to have sex with Steve. I'm asking this because if Steve can have sex again without killing someone, then Wesker will lose one of his strongest holds on Steve.

Chris looked dazed for a few seconds, but quickly realized that his baby sister raised a good point despite the fact that she probably has an alterative reason such as having sex with Steve. Even though that Chris is still uncomfortable with the fact that Claire is ready to have sex and Steve's problem prevents it from happening, it was better to get rid of the virus from Steve's scrotum. The worst thing he feared was that Steve lost control of his lust and had sex with Claire anyway, which would kill her if Steve still can pass on the T-Veronica virus.

"Sherry is there anything we can do for him," Chris asked causing Claire to gain a huge smile.

"I will admit that I have been trying to find a way around Steve's problem but Wesker made darn well sure that this process couldn't be reversed," Sherry stated, "The only way I concluded that Steve could have sex was with a partner that is immune to the T-Veronica virus."

"Couldn't we just get him to have a vasectomy," Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that won't work," Sherry said, "It will however greatly reduce the risk of the partner getting the virus so that there is a chance that the partner could get out uninfected, but the T-Veronica virus also acts like a nasty STD which can't be stopped by a vasectomy.

"Well how about a condom that could stop the spread of the T-Veronica." Chris asked.

"That won't work because the fluid that the T-Veronica virus creates, is to strong for a condom to protect from and therefore it would weaken the condom up to the point where it can seep though it."

"Couldn't you just sterilize the virus in the scrotum," Claire desperately asked now that two of her three possible solutions have been shod down.

Sherry though for a minute and said, "It is possible for that to work but we can't do it because according to Alexia, the T-Veronica mutated while in Steve's scrotum which makes the antigen that Alexia developed to prove ineffective. However, while Alexia and I were at the "Organization" base, we discovered that Wesker had also developed an antigen for the virus. The reason we didn't tell Steve about it was that there is a high probability that Wesker didn't calculate the mutation in Steve's scrotum."

"After all the time I have known Wesker, he rarely ever makes a mistake," Chris commented.

"Wesker simply had nothing to gain from an antigen that would solve Steve's problem. It only would cause him more grief if he developed it."

"Well we have to do something for Steve," Claire stated.

"I know that Claire, that is why I have been trying to work on an antigen to sterilize the virus in Steve's scrotum," Sherry said, "I haven't told Steve yet because I'm not even sure that it would work, and I still need Wesker's developed antigen to solve the missing pieces."

"So there is still hope that Steve can be cured," Claire said.

"Yes Claire, there is still hope."

* * *

"Alright Steve," Nemesis said to Handles as soon as everyone was in the meeting chamber, "You are going to have four classes that are designed to help you with your tyrant training. You will wake up at six o'clock in the morning to have breakfast. From seven am to nine am, you will learn strategy training with Enrico. This class is designed so that you can become a master strategist, which will help you when planning on how to deal with your enemies. You will have an hour break and then from ten am to twelve pm, you will have tyrant training with me. I will teach you how to control your tyrant form and your nightmare abilities. You will have an hour for lunch and then from one pm to three pm, you will have senses training with Richard. You will learn to improve your five senses and use them to hunt your prey. After an hour break from four pm to six pm, you will have weapons training with Forest. He will teach you how to use every type of gun imaginable to its fullest extent as a tyrant. After that you will have dinner and then you can do whatever you like as long as you remember to get to each class on time. I already know what you are going to do and I'm sorry but there can be no communication outside Raccoon City. We can not risk the fact that you might alert Wesker of your presence here."

Handles was disheartened, but he knew that there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to call Claire. Dedro and Cerrby both looked at their master, knowing that he was sad due to their connection with the T-Veronica virus.

"I'll show Steve to where he, Dedro and Cerrby will be staying," Enrico said as he escorted them out.

Handles, Dedro, and Cerrby followed Enrico though the sewers for what seemed like ten minutes. No one bothered to talk mostly in fear because above them, they could hear the screeches of the Nightmares that dominated Raccoon City at night. Handles had to keep both Dedro and Cerrby quite in order to prevent the Nightmares from finding their location.

After what seemed like forever, Handles finally saw small wooden huts, littered through out the passageway of the sewers. There were wooden bridges everywhere, which allowed the Dammed to move around from hut to hut. Enrico led Handles, Dedro, and Cerrby to one of the small huts and said, "Well here's your home away from home."

Handles, Dedro, and Cerrby walked in to see that the hut had two rooms. In the bigger of the two rooms, there were two beds and a mat for Cerrby to sleep in. There was also a mirror and a closet to put there things in. In the other room, the room that Handles first walked into upon entering the hut had a small round table with two chairs. There wasn't much space but it was enough to suit them.

"Well best you guys get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Enrico said as he headed for the exit of the small hut. Before leaving, Enrico turned around and said, "I'm sorry you can't contact Claire, but we can't allow Wesker to discover our operation here. It could ruin our last chance to end this nightmare."

Handles closed the door as soon as Enrico left the hut, and took of his mask. Looking into the mirror, he could once again see his face. Steve felt a wave of grief washing over him for most of the day but he wouldn't let that emotion out. As Handles, Wesker taught him how to suppress all emotions except the emotions that empowered tyrant, such as anger. He would always do this while as Handles so he could get the job done but he would always release those emotions as soon as he was alone and no longer had to keep up with Handles' cold tyrant-like exterior.

Steve turned to see Cerrby and Dedro both staring at him. Steve knew that Cerrby and Dedro would follow him to the ends of the earth. Despite calling him master, they were always his friends. They never judged Steve and they always had Steve's wellbeing in mind.

"Alright guys I'm going to need both of your help if in order to get through this," Steve said to Dedro and Cerrby. "We're a team now and we have to always rely on each other. Soon we'll be up against unimaginable forces and I'm going to need your help in facing with them.

"Don't…worry…master…you…can…count…on…me," Dedro said while Cerrby gave an affirmative bark.

"Now let's get some sleep, because like Enrico said, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

Wesker watched as the being that was once Captain Shepherd, kill the army of hunters that were sent to kill him. Shepherd had quickly become one of the best Bio-humans he has ever seen. Of course his skill was not as good as Handles but at least he can raise Shepherd to its fullest potential with out him worrying that it might betray him.

When Shepherd was done killing the last of the hunters, he turned to look at Wesker. Wesker could see Shepherd's appearance had greatly changed. He had no blemishes although his scale has become paler than any human could deem possible. His hands had become claws with his fingernails pointed so he could cut his prey. He had sharp teeth that could also rip through the flesh of his prey and his eyes were dark blue that could send a paralyzing fear to his prey. He also had very long blond hair that grew in due to the fact that it wasn't cut in a while. He was also only wearing his former ABTS Alpha military pants because the shirt was ripped to shreds during the transformation.

Wesker turned and ordered an "Organization" soldier, who was a young male in his earlier twenties, to give Shepherd a live pig. The soldier quickly opened the door, put the pig in the room, and closed it before Shepherd could kill him. Shepherd quickly attacked the pig and killed it with its razor sharp teeth and began to devour the pig.

Wesker turned the com on as soon as Shepherd finished his meal, and said, "Shepherd,"

Wesker's booming voice could be heard in the room that was holding Shepherd. Shepherd looked to Wesker and bowed to him and said, "What's thy master's bidding."

"Excellent job with dealing with the Hunters, Shepherd," Wesker praised, "Soon you will be ready to face your ultimate goal and eliminate Handles from the face of this earth. I have given you a second chance so don't disappoint me again Lycan.

Lycan B-001 stared at his master and said, "I will not fail you again my master."

Wesker turned to the other room that contained a cage Bio-human. Former Kate Heather stood there after being injected with the B-virus for failing to bring Claire and Steve to him. He was surprised to see that she also became a Bio-human and was amazed at the different results the B-virus had on a woman than a male. Her body was designed in away that could make any man's jaw drop. Her skin had become tanner and her lips more kissable. Her hands were not claws but were extremely soft to the touch and her teeth were not sharp but were white and shined brightly when ever she smiled. Her eyes were a light blue that would entice anyone to stare at them and get lost in those eyes. However one of her most defining features was her breasts. Due to the fact that her shirt was also ripped due to her transformation, Wesker could see that they had become more supple and enticing. Which was the whole point because the milk her breasts produced were extremely poisonous with the B-virus that it would kill anyone within a second of tasting it, except of course to a tyrant or Bio-human who would find it addicting. Despite all of her feature that made her look soft and weak, she had the strength to kill her opponents very quickly.

Kate was now in the middle of a fight with a hunter but it didn't last long because she quickly dodged its attacks and snapped its neck, which happened to be her favorite way of killing her prey.

Wesker sent the same soldier to put a pig in Kate's room. Kate quickly ran towards the door so that the soldier saw her breasts when she opened the door. The soldier stared at her breasts for a second but it was too late as she grabbed the soldier by the neck and threw him in her room. Kate made quick work of the soldier and quickly snapped his neck and she laughed as she ate him.

Wesker laughed silently to himself at how good of a seductress Kate has quickly become. Wesker turned on his com and said, "Excellent job, Kate. That horny guard didn't see that coming."

Kate bowed to Wesker and gave him a seductive smile. Kate already knew that it wouldn't work but she always enjoyed Wesker's praise. Kate touched her breasts with her hands and said, "No man could ever resist these babies, my master except for you of course."

"Which is exactly why you are not going up against Handles," Wesker said. Despite the fact that he trusted her more than Lycan, he knew that there was a good chance that she might become obsessed over Handles and might decide to keep him as her little sex slave when Wesker wanted Handles' head on his desk. However he knew that if Lycan failed, she would have to go and deal with Handles. Even if she decides to turn him into his sex slave, Handles would finally be in his control again. He could have sex with her as many times as she liked and he might be able to get his most powerful tyrant back in his control.

"But Master," Kate said, "According to your report on him, he is lonely and wants love, something that I can give to him."

Wesker smirked that the B-virus had wiped away both Kate's and Lycan's memoires and Wesker only told them essentially what they needed and telling Kate about Claire wasn't one of them.

"That may be but do I need to remind you that he is a traitor to his own kind," Wesker said, "He must pay dearly for his mistakes and death is the only solution."

"Perhaps he also betrayed you, my master because you couldn't give him love," Kate snapped.

Wesker was glad that the room was outfitted with electricity that could shock anyone in the room, because Wesker quickly pressed the button, jolting Kate with electricity.

"Don't take that tone with me missy," Wesker growled, "But perhaps if Lycan fails to kill him than I might consider you doing what ever you please with him but for now your only task is to deal with the ABTS and BSAA. Don't disappoint me Venus."

Venus B-002 stared at her master and said, "I will not disappoint you my master."

Wesker laughed and said to himself, "Soon the hour will come where I will become god of this pitiful planet with Venus as my queen. Once Lycan disposes of Handles, I will have Venus dispose of him in her rage." As he looks at Venus who is staring at the wall and said, "I'm sorry my dear, but I can not allow a wild card to live and it is only fair that the most beautiful girl on this planet belong to a god."

* * *

**Well that is going to spice things up a little bit. This chapter was sort of a filler chapter, a way to introduce the last of the characters I will be using in this story (or at least I hope). I promise that there is going to be a lot more action next chapter. Sadly, it will be a while before there is going to be any romance between Steve and Claire, but I do have something big planned for them. I'm not going to give anything big away so you are just going to have to keep reading and find out. So there is going to be no challenge for this chapter, however keep reviewing because it is going to help me update earlier.**

**In the next chapter, Handles, Dedro and Cerrby begin their training under their four teachers and Sherry is contacted by a surprising old friend that reveals that there is a way to fix Steve's problem in an attempt to destroy Wesker's last chance of controlling Steve.**


	17. Discovering the Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I can't effing believe this! After two months I can't think of a good disclaimer to put here. I mean you think after all that time I spent at the beach you think I would be able to think about something funny. I'm sorry guys but next chapter I will have good disclaimer. So until then Capcom owns Resident Evil and I own this story so don't rip me or Capcom of because that's not cool. And don't do drugs. (I know what you're thinking right now WTF!)**

**Author's Note: I have a very long AN so try to bear with me because I'm probably spending the next hour writing this crap. First I want to say that I have not abandon this story and I wouldn't post any story on this site if I was going to abandon it. I have been thinking about this story a lot but between vacation, work, and visiting my family constantly why we try to get over my family member's death (I don't want to say who it is because I think that just gives too much information), I have been barely able to sit down in front of the computer and type this story. The second thing I want to say is that this chapter and future chapters will contain stuff about astral projection and the astral plane because I think it is a perfect place for the Nightmare's home world. I did a bit of research on this topic and read accounts of people actually going to the astral plane and their experiences there. I don't know if they are lying or if this actually happened but if you are interested in this topic search it through the internet. If you find anything interesting or know about anything that might help me understand the astral projection or have any interesting accounts for the purpose of this story, please PM me as any bit of information can help me with future chapters. Now some of you are wondering about the possibility of a sequel to this story. When I originally started this story back in the beginning of December a couple of weeks before I posted this story as my first story, I wasn't planning on this being a series. However, I'm amazed about the amount of support for this story that I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story. Now if you want that to happen, I need you guys to review. If you can manage to double the amount of reviews by the end of this story (which is planned to be about 30 chapters) I will defiantly write a sequel for this story. If that is not enough motivation for you to review, if you do review, you enter in for a chance to recieve a free preview of the next chapter. The preview will contain one scene which varries in lengths. For those of you who have an account on FanFiction, I can PM the preview to you but if you don't, then you will have to give me an email otherwise you can't qualify for the contest. Now that I have talked you to death, its time for you guys to enjoy the latest chapter of Handles.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant), Monica Nightshade**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken**

**Villains: Lycan B-001 (Captain Joseph Shepherd), Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X), Venus B-002 (Kate Heather)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Discovering the Nightmare

Sherry was in a lab provided by the BSAA to continue working on a cure to Steve's predicament. In fact the BSAA are giving her everything she needs if it would help getting a tyrant on their side to fight against Wesker. It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning and she staid up through out the night working on the antigen. Everyone was probably asleep except for Claire who is doing some research for her.

Sherry stared at the antigen that she was working on, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Sherry answered when she opened her cell phone.

"It's so good to hear your voice again, my dear," a familiar voice said from the other side.

Sherry's eyes went wide when she recognized the voice and almost in a whisper said, "Matt."

* * *

After breakfast, Steve, Cerrby, Dedro, and Enrico, went to the abandon Raccoon City Police Department. They entered the conference room which was where his strategy class was going to take place.

"Alright Steve listen up," Enrico said, "It is time to learn some strategy. The way of strategy is going to help you defeat all of your enemies, including Wesker and Mr. X."

"So…all…we…have…to…do…is…sit…around…the…desk…and…plan." Dedro asked.

"Essentially that's what it is, Dedro." Enrico replied.

"Boring," Dedro stated.

"Well it doesn't matter if it's boring because…" Enrico said but stopped to see that Dedro has already fallen asleep and is snoring loudly.

Handles looked at Dedro and than at his watch before saying, "Wow four seconds. That is a new record for him. Normally it takes ten seconds before he hits the hay."

"Well wake him up." Enrico said.

Handles smirked and turned to Cerrby who was watching the whole thing in silence. Cerrby caught on to his master's plan and walked over to Dedro and began to pee on him. Dedro quickly woke up and stared at Cerrby with anger in his eyes.

"Why…you…little…" Dedro growled before he attempted to grab Cerrby but he dodged it. It wasn't long until Dedro was chasing Cerrby all around the abandon city.

"Ok," Enrico stated, "Why those two are trying to kill each other, why don't we start."

"Alright," Handles replied.

"Tyrants are quite well known for their speed, agility, strength. However that won't get them far without a good plan. I can guarantee that Wesker will have a strategy with many exit plans if something was to go wrong. Now before I begin teaching you strategy, I need to see how much tactics you already have."

"How am I going to test that?"

Enrico went to one of the shelves in the conference room and pulled out a box that said Chess on it.

"What better way to test strategy, then to play Chess," Enrico excitedly said, "You have to rely solely on strategy in order to come out victorious. Based on how well you do will judge what we need to focus on in if you want to create the prefect plan in beating Wesker."

"There is another reason behind playing Chess, isn't there?" Handles asked making Enrico smile.

"Well no one wants to play against me because I always win. Just watch my moves carefully and try not to lose to badly."

With that being said, Enrico began to set up the chess board, Handles took black while Enrico was white. Handles decided that the best strategy was to eliminate any piece Enrico had before trying to go after the King. However it didn't go exactly to plan because, he sometimes wouldn't notice that Enrico had set up a trap, so when he did take a piece, he also lost one. It didn't take long until Enrico beat him.

"Handles, you have to imagine that this chess game is real life and instead of playing against me, you are playing against Wesker. Wesker is known for these types of moves, sacrificing one player in exchange of getting rid of another. You have to be mindful of that otherwise you are going to get killed. But at least you have some type of strategy going, so you aren't totally hopeless but you still need some improvement."

Handles was about to respond but was interrupted by a high pitch scream. "Uhm, I think I know where Dedro and Cerrby ran off to."

"Well that's it for today's lesson. Let's get them before Richard pees himself."

"I think you're already too late for that."

* * *

Sherry was speechless. There was absolutely no way that Matt could still be alive. Not after what happened in Raccoon City. Not after she heard that her body guard and friend was turned into a tyrant by her twisted father.

"Look Sherry, I know you're surprised to hear me, but I don't have long until I have to go," Matt said.

"How are you alive," Sherry demanded.

"That is not the time and place for this. What is important now is fixing Steve's medical condition."

"How do you know about it and where is Steve?"

"I'll answer question two first because it is a shorter answer than the first one. Yes I do know where Steve is and I can't tell you because he needs to be isolated from society right now. I know about Steve's medical condition because I read it in his file that I found in an abandon "Organization" base."

"Wait I never heard about Wesker filing a medical report on Steve."

"That's because it explains everything about Steve's condition. According to the file, the T-Veronica virus that was injected into his scrotum was special designed. The T-Veronica virus in his scrotum isn't a virus, it's an STI."

"Wesker created and STI! I thought he just used a normal viral strand."

"That's what he wanted it to appear like. The T-Veronica virus and this infection are completely similar so it is hard to tell any distinct difference between the two in terms of structure. That way it would be harder to properly diagnose and treat."

"Did that file say anything on how to get rid of it?"

"Well Wesker did develop one thing that will get rid of it. It's called T-Veronica Sterilizer or TVS for short. TVS was developed in case anything went wrong with the STI while he was still useful. TVS is designed to eliminate any signs of the infection from his scrotum."

"What are the side effects?"

"I'm afraid there are two major side effects but there is a chance they won't happen. The first one is that, because the infection attaches itself to sperm, it is most likely that it would render Steve unable to have children. The second is that TVS spreads through out Steve's entire body and sterilize the T-Veronica Virus as well as the infection. If that happened, Steve would begin to deteriorate and he will die a slow and painful death."

"Is TVS the only way to cure him?"

"I'm afraid so Sherry. Wesker didn't try to get rid of the side effects at all because Wesker could easily use this to kill Steve without it getting messy."

Matt swore that he heard Sherry curse before she said, "I guess this TVS will be stored in an "Organization" lab?"

"Wesker knows that he can't lose the TVS, however it is a perfect way to lure Steve. So if my guess is correct, he will somehow leak this information to the BSAA. Listen I have to go, I have prior engagements."

* * *

Nemesis got off the phone with Sherry just in time to greet Handles in the abandon park, which was perfect for Tyrant training. Handles was already there wearing his cloak and mask. He also had his axe on his back that was being held by some straps on his back.

"Doesn't it get hot wearing that thing," Nemesis asked.

"I have just gotten used to wearing this thing so much, that it's kind of like an extension of me," Handles replied in his usual distorted voice.

"Isn't there an off switch for that voice changer?"

"Wesker didn't design one."

"Now before we start, I want to go over a few things that Alexia taught you. Now in her records, she recorded that you have pyrokinesis which is the ability to create fire."

Handles decided that it was better to show him then tell him, so he held out his right hand and created a small orb of fire that was levitating in his right hand.

Nemesis looked at it like he wasn't impressed and continued to read the document Alexia has given him, "It also states that you can run up to one hundred miles per hour and can lift up to three hundred pounds."

Nemesis moved over to a mounted machine gun tat was attached to a tripod and picked up the remote, "Now I want you to dodge these machine gun bullets without getting hit." Seeing nothing but a blank emotionless face due to the mask, he decided that he shouldn't tell him about the other part and clicked a button on the remote and the machine gun started firing.

Handles quickly dodged the bullets as best he can, but the machine gun was pouring out bullets faster than he could dodge. One of the bullets skimmed his right shoulder and he hollered in pain. Nemesis turned the turret off, before it could kill Handles.

It wasn't long until the wound healed due to his tyrant regeneration. Nemesis simply smirked and said, "Well it seems like you have a speed of 100 mph but let's see how long you can maintain that speed for."

"Wait what?" Handles asked.

"I want you to run around the city until I tell you to stop," Nemesis stated.

Before Handles could protest, Nemesis pressed another button on the remote. Handles felt an electric jolt in his right shoulder that quickly spread though out his entire body.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that the bullet that hit you contained a small microchip that was implanted into your shoulder," Nemesis gloated, "All I have to do is press this button and it sends an electric shock through out your entire body. The shock will remind you that you must do everything correctly. It will remind you that one simple mistake will cost you both your life and the ones you love. So when I say run around the city, you go AS FAST AS YOU POSSIBLE CAN!"

Handles didn't need to be told twice as he began to run around the abandon city. The entire city was like a giant track with cars blocking certain streets so that he would continue to run around in a giant circle.

Though out the next hour, Handles began losing speed, due to the fact that his body could no longer take it. Training with Nemesis was unlike training with either Wesker or Alexia. Wesker focused more on the strength and weapons aspect and Alexia focused on controlling the T-Veronica virus. After almost an hour of this Handles collapsed on the street no longer being able to move his legs.

"Hey Handles," Nemesis yelled. Handles turned to Nemesis who was standing next to a pile of trashed cars. Handles was about to speak when Nemesis interrupted him and yelled, "Think fast."

A second later, a dumbbell was hurtling in the air directly towards Handles. He quickly lifted his hands up so he could bench press the dumbbell, preventing it from crushing his body. He was about to throw the dumbbell before another electric jolt shocked him. It was weaker than the last time so it wasn't enough to collapse him but enough for him to stop his attempt to throw the dumbbell.

Nemesis walked towards Handles making sure that the dumbbell didn't crush Handles. After about a minute, Nemesis grabbed the dumbbell out of his hands and threw it away and extended his hand to Handles. Handles grabbed it and Nemesis lifted him up and said, "It figures Wesker focused more on strength than speed."

Nemesis motioned Handles to follow him, which he did as Nemesis continued speaking, "Your speed is horrible. Although you can reach 100 mph you can barely keep the speed up for ten minutes before you lose half your speed. Even though you have mussels, your human physique is going to hinder your strength. You need to rely more on speed which should help you increase the power of your strikes and should make up for your scrawny figure."

Nemesis stopped and Handles looked to see a dark vortex which led to the Nightmare's realm. "Now when you are ready to enter the Nightmare's twisted world you can't just simple waltzes in there. The vortex will rip any physical body into a thousand tiny pieces. The only way to get in there is through astral projection."

"So the vortex won't do any damage to my astral body?" Handles asked.

"Exactly now lets get away from this vortex so your body isn't sucked in."

Handles followed Nemesis to an abandon house and entered the house and headed toward a bed. Nemesis found the nearest chair and sat down. He turned to Steve and said, "I want you to lie on this bed and listen to the nightmares. They will teach you how to astral project as they use different techniques then humans. Once you are out of your body, focus on allowing your astral spirit to appear in this dimension and everyone should be able to see you."

Handles lied down on the bed and allowed the voices to return again. Handles screamed in pain causing the voices to overpower him.

"Focus on your breathing, Steve," Nemesis yelled, "They hunger for pain and they will destroy you if you give them the chance."

Handles focused on his breathing and the voices around in his mind stopped. It wasn't long until he felt something go inside him and yanked it out. Handles was on the floor and when he got up he could see Nemesis sitting in a chair staring at the bed. Handles could also see that there was a silver cord that was attached to him. Following the path of the cord with his gaze, he turned around to see that not only was his physical body still lying on the bed where the other end of the cord was connected to, but there was a hot naked young woman there too.

Handles remembered that Lana although was a scientist, was obsessed with astral projection. As he recalled she liked to test things out for herself before she was able to conclude if something was true or not. She once said that in the astral world demons would have sex with astral spirits so that they can grow in power.

Handles looked into the exotic purple eyes of the naked woman and knew all too well that she was a demon and most likely a Nightmare.

"Relax Steve," the woman said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yea that's probably what they all say before you jump their bones."

"You are a Nightmare after all," She retorted.

"Then why do you have no clothes on?"

"Because I sensed you trying to enter our realm while I was having sex and I have been sent here to guide you as part of my pact with an old friend of yours Lana."

"Lana" Handles whispered, the name stabbing him in a core.

"You will be happy to know that she is now an angel working for God. Anyway my name is Monica Nightshade." Monica said as she extended her hand towards Handles.

"I guess you know my name." Handles replied.

"Yes now make sure that you start to astral project every night, so that I can continue to teach you how to survive in this world and try not to wear your mask. Lana did tell me that she found you sexy without it."

Monica disappeared leaving Handles stunned, but he had no time to think about it. He concentrated on allowing Nemesis to see him, and before long his body began to glow a purplish black before Nemesis turned to face him.

"Well that took you longer than I thought."

"Well I just met my demon guide that Lana sent me." Handles answered.

"I would be careful with her, she may work for Mr. X and he may be using her as a spy."

"Wait how did you know it was a girl?"

"Sexual attraction, Steve, Nightmares always tries to appeal to someone's sexual appetite."

"Wait one minute; I thought that the Nightmares created their own dimension. Why would they be in the astral dimension?"

"I don't know Steve but this just about changes everything we know about the Nightmares home."

* * *

"Claire I figured out a way to cure Steve," Sherry said when she bolted into Claire's room.

The brunette quickly turned to Sherry and said, "How do we do it."

"Wesker had developed a cure all along and its called T-Veronica Sterilizer. If we use that antigen, it should cure Steve of the T-Veronica virus in his scrotum that has mutated into an STI."

"Wait, what's the catch, I mean this is Wesker we are talking about."

"Well Wesker has the TVS and even if we some how get it from him, there is a chance that it could make him unable to have children or/and kill him."

Claire's eyes widened at the thought of Steve lying dead on an operating table. "Is there anyway to improve the chances that these side effects won't happen?"

"Claire, Wesker a calculating diabolical genius. I think Wesker was aware of these side effects but he did nothing to stop them. I mean why he would have this drug unless…"

"… He was going to use it to kill Steve." Claire finished Sherry's sentence.

"I mean think about it, Why would he even have this drug if he was going to kill Steve anyway," Sherry noted, "Wesker wanted a efficient way to kill him without having to fight with him. If Wesker just gave Steve this drug, Steve would obviously take it and he would die before he could realize what happened."

"But what if the drug actually worked," Claire pointed out, "I mean if it works, he would not be lying to Steve and make him look innocent."

"I'm assuming that this drug will probably cause drowsiness which will make Steve unable to fight. It weakens him so that he would become an open target and Wesker could just take him out without having to fight him."

"That twisted bastard," Claire cursed, "So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do, find Wesker and get the TVS."

* * *

Handles after eating lunch and finding Dedro and Cerrby, they headed to the Graveyard for Senses training with Richard. At Richard's request, both Dedro and Cerrby had to watch from a good distance so as not to scare Richard.

"Alright Steve, as a tyrant, your five senses are heightened to a certain degree. Your eyes don't require light so they can see in the dark. You can hear anything from a mile away. You can pick up the smell of your prey and follow it like a trail. Your taste buds can break down something you ingest into different tastes so that you could know everything that was in the thing you ingested. When you touch something, you can immediately tell what you're touching and if it is hollow or not which is perfect for finding hidden passage ways. Using all of these senses you can use them to your advantage to track down any prey you want."

Dedro and Cerrby began to grow bored of this and decided to play a prank on their master. Although they are devoted to him, the tree of them had been known to prank each other just for the laugh and kicks of it. And besides they still needed to get back at their master for putting them in Alexia's clothes while they were asleep. Making sure they didn't get caught, they prepared to put their prank in motion.

"Alright Steve," Richard said after completing his monologue unaware that Dedro and Cerrby had put their plan into motion. "We are going to start with taste." Pulling out a water bottle he threw it towards Handles and told him to drink it and tell him what was in it.

Handles took of his mask before taking a drink out of the water bottle. His taste buds told him right away that it was piss before he spit it out and yelled in his normal voice, "What the hell! Why did you give me Cerrby's piss?"

Richard looked stunned before turning to Cerrby and Dedro who were rolling around laughing. Steve put on his Handles mask again and glared at them and said, "Run!"

Cerrby and Dedro heard their master and quickly ran as their master began to chase them around the graveyard. Richard groaned knowing that the next few months were going to be hard."

* * *

The next two hours with Forrest wasn't too bad. He brought Handles to the Police Departments shooting range and gave him a couple of guns to work them. Handles had to recite the guns statistics and its weakness and had to both shoot it and try to disable Forrest.

It wasn't before long until the lesson was over and the Dammed hid in the sewers once again to hide from the Nightmares who controlled the city at night.

Handles was about to go to bed before Nemesis entered his small hut and said, "Are you going to meet with this demon guide of yours?"

"Yes, it might be best to get use to the astral plane and learn about the Nightmares before having to face them."

"Report anything you learn about the Nightmares too me. We need as much information on them as we can get. But why you are there I must give you a few warnings."

"Alight, what are they?"

"Number one; don't allow your silver cord to break. If it does, your physical body will die and you will be trapped there for eternity. Number two; don't do anything that can destroy your astral body. If that happens, your physical body will die as well." Nemesis than approached Handles and pointed his claw right at Handles to emphasize his final point. "The last and most important warning is, to not have sex with a Nightmare or any other demon in the astral plane. If you do, they will steal your energy that your astral body emits and use it to create a physical body for itself."

With that point, Nemesis turned around and left the hut, leaving Handles nervous about his meeting with Monica.

* * *

**I hope this chapter makes up for my two month absence. Now first I want to say that Steve's first experience in the astral plane was based loosely on this account which can be found on http:/www(dot)maps(dot)org/news-letters/v12n1/12136zoe(dot)html which was written by Zoe7. Viewer discursion is advised because it has adult content in it. I don't know if this actually happened but if it did, this guy is one lucky bastard. Anyway remember to review to enter in for a chance to get a free preview of the story and support the sequel of this story.**

**When I decide to get of my lazy butt and write the next chapter we are going to see the growth of Steve and Monica's relationship. Will Monica seduce Steve into sleeping with her? Will Steve have sex with her? And also will Claire find out about where Steve is? Find out next time in the epic that is Handles.**


	18. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: After three god forsaken months I still do not own Resident Evil. Those bastards at Capcom are probably laughing at me right now when I say that they still own Resident Evil. But at least those bastards mocking me make great games.

**Author's Note: After three months this story is back and funnier than ever (Just wait till the next chapter) but it is also very twisted. I know some of you have been begging for me to update this story and if you have at least checked my profile, you would have found a preview for this chapter. For those of you who haven't noticed, I have written a prequel to Handles called Handles: Fall of Man. I had originally ratted it T but early today, I raised the rating because I planned to put lemons in the story. If you haven't read it yet then read it because the thing that Wesker does in this chapter will make a little bit more sense it you do read it. I also have written a one shot called Light of the Moon which was pretty successful but not as successful as my new story The Ascended which is a Star Wars FanFic. So if you are interested in any of these stories please take your time to read please review this chapter because every review helps a child in need of a squeal to Handles. Anyway I kept you waiting long enough so enjoy the eighteenth chapter of Handles.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant), Monica Nightshade**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken**

**Villains: Lycan B-001 (Captain Joseph Shepherd), Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X), Venus B-002 (Kate Heather)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Blast from the Past

Claire and Sherry went to the conference room to brief the rest of the team about their discoveries on curing Steve. When they entered, Chris and Jill having stayed up late last night were tired, Rebecca and Billy were playing footsies, and Alfred and Alexia looked angry that someone ruined their beauty sleep.

"Alright would some one tell me why we are up at two thirty in the morning," Chris growled, "Claire I hope you have a good reason for waking us up."

"First where is Steve, Alexia," Claire said looking at Steve's second mother.

"Not before Sherry tells me how she knew Matt," Alexia smirked at the Sherry's jaw dropping.

"How…"

"Matt called me last night to tell me his discoveries as well."

"Wait who is Matt."

"Wait for a second," Alfred said as he ran out of the room. Everyone looked at each other confused before he came back with a camera in his hands, and pointed it at Jill. "Ok now you can say it."

"Do you remember the tyrant Nemesis," Alexia asked.

"How can I forget that crazy tyrant?" Jill responded.

"Well he's Nemesis."

The look on Jill's face was priceless. In fact her face was picture perfect, and that was when Alfred took the picture.

Alfred laughed and said, "Man that was priceless, wait till I tell Steve this. In fact I should ask him to show this to Nem… Ouch!" Alfred yelped in pain when Alfred reveled who Steve was with.

Claire's face was now read in anger as she screamed, "Are you telling me that Steve is with NEMESIS, THE TYRANT THAT TRIED TO KILL JILL!"

"No," Alexia calmly said, "I'm telling you that I gave Steve to Nemesis the one that didn't try to kill Jill. I didn't tell you about this because it's none of your business where he is."

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, OF COURCE IT'S MY BUSINESS THAT MY BOYFRIEND ISN'T GETTING KILLED BY A TYRANT."

"You're acting like some needy girlfriend," Alexia taunted, "Are you afraid that Matt is going to kill Steve like I killed him."

Claire and Alexia were now in their own world ready to kill each other over their concern for Steve. By this point everyone was backing away from the two as they now circled each other like they were prey, ready to lunge at the other's necks.

"I know you still have nightmares of Steve's death," Alexia continued, "After all I can read your mind."

"My dreams are none of your business!"

"Of course it is, Steve's a tyrant and you kill them. I don't trust you with his life."

That last sentence hit a sour spot for Claire as she was red in anger as she screamed, "YOU DON'T TRUST ME WITH STEVE'S LIFE! IT SHOULD BE ME THAT SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU WITH HIS LIFE! AFTER ALL YOU KILLED HIM IN FRONT OF ME AND CAUSED ALL OF THIS!"

"You're blaming me for what happened to Steve!"

"If you didn't kill Steve, Wesker would have never gotten his hands on him!"

"And if you didn't abandon his body, Wesker wouldn't have ad the chance to get him," Alexia smugly replied, "So if it is anything, it's your fault that Wesker touched Steve the way he did."

That did it because; Claire lunged at Alexia ready to kill her. She would have done so to if Chris didn't intervene and pulled her into a tight bear hug. It was hard considering the fact that she was kicking and screaming with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Everyone just STOP IT!" Sherry yelled, "It is no one's fault that the things in Steve's life happened. And even if it was in the past, it's too late to change the past so stop it."

Chris put Claire done and she immediately bolted out of the room. Jill looked at everyone and said, "I'll go talk to her."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow," Chris said as Jill walked out of the room to chase after Claire.

The room was dead silent before Alfred said, "Man that fight made one hell of a video."

Chris walked over to Alfred, grabbed the camera out of is hand, walked over to the nearest window, and threw it out the window. It landed on a car and the car alarm started to go off.

"You just had to throw the camera at my car," Billy complained, "I was silent the whole time, what did I do to deserve this."

He ran out of the room, leaving everyone to contemplate over what had just happened.

* * *

It took five minutes for Jill to find Claire, who was in her room crying. It broke Jill's heart to see Claire cry. Though the years since Jill and Claire met, they had grown close and became almost like sisters. Now in her dark room, she could see Claire crying and she felt the need to comfort her.

It wasn't long until Jill sat down next to Claire and pulled her into a hug and allowed Claire to cry on her shoulders. After being with Steve so long, she could easily tell what Claire was crying about. After all, Steve had blamed himself for a lot of things while he was Handles and Claire was acting like the same way as him when he blamed himself for something he had no control over.

"Claire, it isn't your fault that Wesker got Steve's body," Jill soothed the crying Redfield.

"What if Alexia was right," Claire sobbed, "If I had just stayed with him, I could have fought Wesker…"

"Claire, you can't change what happened. Wesker is a manipulative bastard who would do just about anything to screw with people's minds."

"Jill, what was Steve like when you first met him," Claire asked.

Jill sighed before she said, "The first time I met him was three years ago just after I fully recovered from jumping out of the window…"

_Three years ago (Jill's POV)_

_When I awoke from my slumber, I couldn't tell where I was. Taking in my surroundings, I was in a small cylinder size room. I was strapped to medical chair with medical equipment all around me. I tried to get out of my confinement, but the straps were too tight and I couldn't budge._

_The door opened and I turned to see Steve for the first time. But at the time he was nameless and you could never see his face. He wore long black robes that covered every hint of his body, including his mussels. Based on his physics, he looked like he was weak but it was his face that stroke fear in his victims, including me. The black hood he wore covered most of his face but the part of his face that you couldn't see was covered by a silver face plate._

"_Who are you?" I managed to say._

"_Handles," Steve or at the time Handles replied in a distorted voice that made it impossible to tell if he was a boy or a girl. But by the way his robes covered his body; I knew he was a boy._

"_I meant your birth name."_

_That apparently pissed him off and using his amazing speed, lifted his leg up and slammed it back down so that his heel would connect with my stomach. I screamed in pain as he stood there with no emotion, like what he did was nothing._

_For the rest of the time Handles was in the room, we didn't talk. I didn't want to get on Handles' bad side and surely didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't know exactly what he was doing in the room, but I do know he was checking a bunch of medical equipment and writing something down on a piece of paper. Once he was done with what he was doing he walked out of the room leaving me alone in the room that I referred to as my prison_

Present (3rd Person POV)

Claire sat there in silent listening to Jill describe the first time she met her boyfriend while under Wesker's thumb. Jill looked at Claire to see she had stopped crying.

"Claire, let me get us some water to drink," Jill said.

"Alright, there is some water in the fridge," Claire replied.

Jill quickly got up and went in the fridge. Tiredness got the best of her and grabbed the bottle of water without looking at it. Pouring two glasses of water, she put the remaining contents of the bottle back into the fridge and handed the other glass to Claire. Both Claire and Jill quickly drank the contents of water and felt something strange overtake both of them.

"Claire, I suddenly feel tired. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Jill asked.

"Sure Jill," Claire replied as she scooted over to leave some room on the bed for Jill.

Jill didn't know what overtook her but she quickly took the half emptied glasses, put them on the nearest surface, and entered Claire's bed and slept close to Claire. It wasn't long until Claire snuggled into Jill's embrace and Jill quickly put her arm around Claire's body.

When she felt Claire go to sleep, the next thing Jill did would have shocked her if she didn't drink the water. She quietly turned Claire over and gave her a small peck on the lips. Luckily Claire didn't wake up but the kiss did cause her lips to move into a small smile.

Knowing not to push this, Jill returned to her former position with Claire spooning her and also entered a deep sleep. Both unaware that the glasses contained water that wasn't clear but was a light pink color.

* * *

Wesker and Venus stood their as their spy in the BSAA has contacted them about the latest developments.

"Mr. Wesker, I managed to put your drug in the Redfield's drink. I have just confirmed that both Miss Redfield and Valentine had consumed the drug."

Wesker was shocked when he heard this. He had only planned to drug the younger Redfield not Valentine. His drug had only been tested once when two people consumed the drug in the same room and it led to…

Wesker broke into laughter which shocked both Venus and the spy.

"I want a full report on everything that happens between Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine in the next twenty-four hours," Wesker told the spy, "And if things get a little heated between them, please video tape them for me."

"Yes, Mr. Wesker," the spy said before cutting off all communications.

"Master I never knew you in to that kind of stuff," Venus said.

"I'm not," Wesker spat, "Imagine what Handles will feel when he sees his girlfriend and her best friend together."

Venus quickly got what he was saying and smiled, "He will be crushed and he will need somebody to comfort him, like me!"

"No, he would be distracted and Lycan will be able to dispose of that annoying little pest once and for all."

* * *

In another dimension, Mr. X watched as the events between Claire and Jill unfolded. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Handles' little play thing was falling under Wesker's drug and wanted to ravish Jill's body. Of course Handles didn't need to know the part about Wesker's drug causing these side effects.

Pulling out a cell phone, he quickly called on of his loyal soldiers and said, "I just learned of an interesting event you could use to toy with Handles."

"What is it," The voice replied.

"It seems like his play thing has fallen under the effects of Wesker's useful little drug."

"Who's the lucky man she's taking to her bed?"

"That's the funny part, it's not a guy; it's a woman!"

The soldier and Mr. X began to share a long laugh between each other. After about three minutes the laughter stopped and Mr. X. said, "Use this to turn him to our side and do it before Wesker gets to him."

"Yes milord," the voice said before cutting of communications. "But I'm afraid he will be long dead before he joins you," the voice said to itself before laughing.

* * *

Finally their first day of training was long over and Steve, Dedro, and Cerrby were relaxing in Steve's room. Steve was trying to enter the astral plane again, to meet Monica but his mind was plague of images of his worst murder.

"You…look…sad…master," Dedro commented, "Don't…be…sad…be…happy."

"I wish I could Dedro, but this memory is just too horrible and I can't project myself."

"Want…to…talk…about…it?"

Steve looked at Dedro and smiled, "Alright, Dedro it happened about five years ago…"

_Five Years Ago (Handles' POV)_

_Just after Lana's death, Wesker ordered me to kill Lana's entire family who were having a vacation in Paris. They didn't know that Lana was dead yet and Wesker wanted them gone so they couldn't cause them any problems in the future._

_I quietly entered their hotel room with my Lugar P08s which both had silencers. I didn't want to murder them but Wesker had convinced at the time that it was her parents' idea that she uses me to protect herself from Wesker._

_The shower was on at the time and I decided to deal with the parents first because they were in their room sleeping. I crept into their room to see the two of them cuddling with them. I quietly pulled out my silenced weapons and shot both of them in the head. _

_As their blood seeped onto their pillow, I went to check their vitals. When I couldn't feel a pulse from either of them, I was satisfied and walked out of the room. It was then I noticed that the shower was stopped and I could see a young eighteen year old female staring at me._

_She was completely naked except for the towel she had wrapped around her body to cover up her breasts. I saw her long brown hair tangled up like she had just come out of the shower and her blue eyes that stared at the guns in my hands._

"_Why," She said with tears in her eyes_

"_I'm sorry, but I just do what I'm told." I answered in my distorted voice._

"_What do you want Steve," Lana's younger sister replied, "Is it my body because here you can do what ever you please with it but just please don't kill me."_

_I watched though my mask as Lana's younger sister allowed the towel to drop to the floor to reveal her naked body in all of its glory. I would be lying by saying I wasn't attracted to her but my Tyrant side was dominant now and I could easily control my hormones._

"_You have to die anyway," I told her, "And I prefer the police not to find my sperm inside you."_

"_If you ever loved my sister, then don't do this."_

"I LOVED YOUR SISTER," I screamed, "BUT SHE WAS JUST USING ME AND NOW SHE'S DEAD."

_In my anger, I was unaware that I had squeezed the trigger and already killed her. I needed to get away from here so I broke the door down and used my speed to get me as far away from the crime scene as possible."_

Dedro stood their as he listened to his master. Cerrby noticing his master's distress had gone over to him and began lick him, trying to calm him down.

"I…honestly…don't…know…what…to…say," Dedro said while scratching his head.

"That I'm a monster." Steve said.

"You…are…not…a…monster…master," Dedro said.

Steve looked at Dedro and began to say something before Dedro interrupted him.

"You…were…being…used…by…Wesker…and…he…is…a…twisted…psycho."

Steve smiled and said, "Thank you Dedro, I needed that. Now I think it's time I meet Monica."

Dedro and Cerrby left their masters room hoping that their master was alright.

* * *

In another part of the underground sewer, Nemesis was waiting on Enrico to come back with some very important intelligence. He was looking at some of Steve's files before Enrico came in and put a folder on his desk.

"What is this," Nemesis replied.

"I found out who Monica is," Enrico said, "Everything about her is in the file, but pay attention to her last name because it's not Nightshade."

Nemesis took one look at the file and read over Monica's file about her while she was still alive. The reports state that she was murdered but her case was never solved because there was not a single piece of evidence at the crime scene. When he saw Monica's full name, he dropped the Intel and bolted out of the room with Enrico close behind.

"Where are we going," Enrico yelled so that Nemesis could hear him.

"We need to stop Steve from making contact with Monica."

After a brief moment of silence, Enrico commented, "Now you see why the sewers were a bad place to hide. You can't use your speed without accidently running right into the water."

"That was the whole point, Enrico!" Nemesis argued, "So that the Nightmares couldn't use their speed."

"And now Steve's life is depending on us getting to Steve before he astral projects himself."

"I just hope we aren't too late," Nemesis said as they continued on their path towards Steve's temporary home.

* * *

It was already too late for them as, Steve had already astral projected himself into the astral plane. Upon entering the astral plane, he was completely alone. Wearing his Handles uniform minus the hood and faceplate, Steve walked around trying to look for Monica.

"It's so good too see you again," Monica said from behind Steve.

Steve turned around to stare at Monica. Unlike last time, this time Steve could see her more clearly. Or more specifically her long wet brown hair. That was when everything fell into place.

"No it can't be," Steve said as he started to back away from Monica.

But before he could run, Monica's naked body touched his clothed body as her hands went up to Steve's throat. Steve began to gasp for breath, her inhuman strength to powerful for him to break her grip around his neck.

"So you recognize me," Monica Turner, the younger sister of Lana Turner, laughed, "Now it's time for you to DIE!"

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking right now. You think that I must have a twisted mind to put in some JillxClaire action and put in a very epic cliffhanger. Well now you know why I call myself the Tainted Knight. I wanted to add something that would make Wesker look even more evil and the original idea was probably going to anger some people. So today when I came up with an idea of a horny Claire and Jill going at each other, a lot of things came into place and I decided to go with it. Don't worry StevexClaire fans, I only put it in there to increase the funny factor of next chapter.**

**Speaking of the next chapter, get ready to laugh your pants off. Chris and Sherry discover that Claire and Jill fall under the effects of Wesker's virus and... well lets just say overprotective bother with bat + Billy and Alfred = well I think you know what happens next. Also will Steve survive Monica's wrath and get some hot action. Oh wait this story is rated T so I can't do that. F*** you Fanfiction ratings! Well just wait until the next chapter comes out and please review.**


	19. Sutemi

**Disclaimer: After four months of being AWOL, I still don't own Resident Evil as it belongs to Capcom. All original content in this story belongs to me, and I do know when one of you steals myself as I do continue to check the Resident Evil Archive everyday.  
**

**Author's Note: No you are not seeing things, I have finally updated this story after what seems like forever. For me it felt like six months and that was before my life is chalk full of crap that I have to do which comes before this. I would have finished much sooner if it wasn't for my new story The Crossroads at Black Heart Lane that has now become my most popular story. It was also because that I rewrote this chapter many times before I found the content suited enough for this story. Sadly this chapter is not really that epic, and was probably not worth the four month wait as this was more of a filler chapter. The next chapter, is supposed to be epic on mass proportions as well as being very long (meaning around 5,000 words). As to when chapter 20 will be out, I have no idea. I have to update The Crossroads at Black Heart Lane before I even think about writing chapter 20 of Handles. If luck is on my side, I may be able to update this story in about a month, but that could change very quickly. If you want me to update this story then you must review any story in the Handles series as that will tell me what I should focus more on writing. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as hope that I weeded out many of the huge spelling and grammar errors.  
**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside (Handles tV-Type Tyrant), Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Matthew Addison (The Voice and Nemesis-T01 Tyrant), Monica Nightshade**

**Secondary Characters: Chris Redfield, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford, Billy Coen, Dedro, Cerrby, Captain Karl Victor, Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Enrico Marini, Forest Speyer, Richard Aiken**

**Villains: Lycan B-001 (Captain Joseph Shepherd), Albert Wesker, Thomas Xavier (Mr. X), Venus B-002 (Kate Heather)

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Sutemi

Steve was at the complete mercy of Monica. Steve knew that he was going to die. And she had every right to do it. In fact, why should Steve stop her? After all he was the one to end Monica's life when she was completely innocent throughout the whole thing. Steve knew that the only reason why he should still be kept alive is so that he could kill both Wesker and Mr. X.

"Monica," Steve gasped, "Please can you… just listen to me… for… one… minute!"

"WHY!" Monica screamed, "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN YOU KILLED ME!"

Steve knew that his human side would stand no chance in this fight. But if there is one thing he learned as Handles, he knew that Tyrants have a way of putting their opponent's minds into utter turmoil.

With one swift motion Steve kicked Monica in the solar plexus causing her to let go of her hold on Steve. He began to gasp for breath while Monica clutched her hands on her bare chest trying to recover from the blow Steve gave her.

"Lana used to tell me how sweet an innocent you were. She used to say how you would always stare at the sky at night just to see the stars and the moon."

"SHUT UP!"

"She told me how you wanted to be an astronomer…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"She also said how you honored all living thing's lives and you could never take it upon yourself to kill anything, even a fly."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"You can't kill me, can you," Steve mocked, "No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you put the fact in your brain that I killed you family, you can't bring yourself to kill me."

"GET… OUT… OF…MY… HEAD!" Monica screamed before she began to sob.

Steve couldn't help but feel guilty for what he done but he knew that he had no choice. Walking up to Monica, he kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. Too week to do anything, Monica simply used his shoulder as a place to cry.

"Look I'm not asking for your forgiveness, and I know I deserve to die," Steve whispered softly, "I blame myself for Lana's death every day of my life, but at the end of the day I realize that Wesker wanted me to think that. It was Wesker who forced me to kill her, who forced me to rape her, and even after I did it, Lana forgave me. Monica I need your help, not your forgiveness. I need your help to kill both Wesker and Mr. X and end this nightmare once and for all. Once that is done, I will let you kill me."

Monica just stared at Steve with tears in her eyes before saying, "I guess we have the same enemies. Perhaps I can put my differences aside until they are both dead. I can help you get rid of Mr. X but Wesker is too powerful to be killed."

"There has to be a way to kill him."

"There is only one way I know how to kill him, but the costs of doing this will cause great sacrifices to be made."

"I'll do anything to kill Wesker. He has caused thousands of people, including me, grief and despair. Tell me what I have to do."

"I can't tell you because Mr. X has too many spies and will overhear me telling you. But there is one way I can tell you."

"How?" Steve asked before Monica stifled his words with her mouth.

Steve eyes widened as this happened and had every urge to push Monica off him but when Monica opened and closed her mouth, he realized what Monica was trying to do. She was trying to tell him what to do through her lips without any sound and was trying to cover that up through the kiss.

Steve smiled, knowing fully well how to read lips thanks to his relationship to Lana, and moved his lips to tell her that he understood her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes and although Steve felt like he was cheating on Claire, he knew it was a necessary evil because in the end, Wesker would die.

* * *

Chris was in a panic. He had went to Jill's room trying to find her, to tell her what he and the BSAA found out last night but she wasn't in her room last night. He was hoping that Claire would know where Jill was but he never expected the sight he now sees before him. Before Chris, laid Claire and Jill both snuggling in Claire's bed.

Thousands of images ran though Chris's head as he cannot believe that both his sister and the person he had feelings for, were lesbians and had both had sex with each other last night.

But that was before he saw the two glasses of water on the night stand with a pinkish tint to them. Chris's face went red upon seeing the tinted water as he remembered that tint all too well and with one scream, he let out all of his frustrations.

"SHERRY!" Chris yelled, hoping that the girl would understand more about this drug then Jill knew about it.

Sherry came running into the room as fast as she could along with Billy and Alfred who were both awakened by Chris's scream.

"Chris what is…," Sherry began before seeing the sight that Chris is staring at with anger in his eyes, "Oh dear," Sherry mumbled.

"Hot damn," Billy exclaimed, "I never took Claire and Jill as lesbians. Oh I wish I could…"

Chris had been prepared for the two perverts that were staring at Claire and Jill and with one fatal swoop, hit Billy on the head with the business end of the bat.

"Say one more word and I will beat you too an inch of your life with this bat," Chris said threateningly.

"Did they… did they you know," Sherry asked Chris not being able to say the word sex.

"I don't know," Chris replied, "But I did see that pink tinted water on the nightstand."

"Wesker's drug," Sherry said, "How did that get into the building."

"I don't know but from what Jill can tell me, that drug makes you very horny."

"They must have both consumed the water," Sherry stated, "That is why they are acting this way. The drug is making them attracted to each other."

"So they are not lesbians," Chris asked. When Sherry nodded, Chris lets out a sigh of relief before saying, "Well that's a relief. But how are we going to tell them that they had sex."

"Well we don't know that they had sex last night."

"I'll go check," Billy said excitedly before getting a whack on the head on the bat by Chris.

"I'll do it," Sherry said as she put her head under the covers. Seeing that both of them still had clothes on, she pulled her head out of the covers and said, "No, it looks like they didn't have sex."

"Thank god," Chris exclaimed.

"But we are going to have to separate them for the next twenty four hours; otherwise they are going to have sex. We are going to need one person to watch each of them to make sure they don't cause trouble. But who's ever watching them, is going to have to be careful because they will seduce you in their hormone driven state."

"Oh I call…," Billy began to say before being smacked in the head again with the bat.

"There is no way I'm letting you or Alfred, watch them," Chris said.

"Hey I haven't even said anything," Alfred exclaimed, "So don't put me in this."

"No you didn't say anything, but you were thinking it."

"Yea I was thinking about Claire and Jill mashed together…,"Alfred began before getting hit with the bat, "Ouch, Chris that really hurt."

"The last thing I need is for you two is to take advantage of my sister and my best friend."

"So let me guess, you are going to watch Jill," Billy asked.

"Yes," Chris replied before receiving a dirty look from both Billy and Alfred, "Look I'm not going to take advantage of her."

"Says the guy that hasn't been laid since college," Alfred retorted before meeting the business end of the bat, Chris was carrying.

"You know it's not smart for you to make fun of the guy with the bat," Chris said.

"Would you three stop fighting!" Sherry yelled causing the three to look at her, "Look, Jill is Chris's best friend so she would be most comfortable with Chris, if she would happen to do anything sexual related."

"So who is going to look after Claire?" Billy asked.

"I am."

"Yea that is a great idea because Claire would be so comfortable kissing a girl," Billy replied rhetorically.

"No she wouldn't, but Steve would," Sherry commented, "Do you know what would happen if Steve found out you were watching his girlfriend when she is in a hormone crazy state?"

Billy and Alfred froze in their spot, seeming to have forgotten that Claire was dating a deadly, dangerous tyrant that would not hesitate to rip them to pieces if he happened to learn that his friends were near Claire when she would attack anyone sexually.

"Point taken," Billy said stepping as far away from Claire as possible.

"Ok how is it that when I hit them with a bat, they just keep making sexual comments about Claire but as soon as you mention Steve, they cower in fear," Chris asked Sherry.

"Come on man, Steve is a tyrant," Alfred stated, "He has killed a lot of people, and just because he's all cuddly around Claire, does not mean he will not murder us horribly."

"Alfred, Billy, you can go now." Sherry stated, "Try to find Alexia and inform her of what's going on."

"But…" They both began to say.

"As the director of the ABTS, I order you to go find Alexia!"

"Yes director," they both said and they quickly left the room.

"Unbelievable," Chris said, "They listen to both you and Steve but they don't listen to me."

"It's because you have no authority over them," Sherry replied, "But Steve and I do."

"Well what are we going to do with them?"

"Just give me a second," Sherry said, "I have something in my room that might help."

Sherry ran into her room and five minutes later came back carrying two jet injectors filled with some type of serum.

"Take Jill into her room and inject this serum into her neck. This will knock her out until the effect of Wesker's drug kicks in. DO NOT use this until you are in her room. The effects of this serum are very noticeable and the last thing we need is for everyone to figure out that Jill has been drugged.

Chris nodded and scooped Jill in her arms, bridal style, and carried her to her room. Along the way, many of the BSAA agents saw this and misinterpreted this as Chris getting some last night. They all went over to congratulate Chris on finally "banging" Jill which pissed him off.

When they arrived at Jill's room, Jill began to stir from her slumber. This went unnoticed by Chris as he was too busy fighting of the embarrassment of the situation. He was unable to notice the small movements Jill was making and it wasn't until Chris gently placed her on the bed, when Jill lightly touched Chris's arm.

Chris stiffened at the sudden touch of Jill's hand on his bicep. Chris turned to face Jill, who was now staring at him with her blue eyes staring at him. Chris could see that Jill's eyes were filled with lust as it stared at her new prey, causing Chris to gulp.

"What strong arms you have, Chris," Jill seductively purred as she began to squeeze Chris's bicep.

Chris was at a loss of what to do. Jill, the girl he had a strong attraction to, was about ready to throw herself at him. But he knew all too well that Jill was only feeling this way because of Wesker's sick drug.

Chris didn't have time to think about the situation as Jill had already jumped him and pressed her lips down on to his. Chris stepped back, surprised at Jill's actions, which caused Jill to wrap her legs around Chris waist.

Chris could hardly think straight in this situation as he began to return Jill's affection. Jill was quick about shoving her tongue into Chris's mouth, causing Chris to moan.

As their tongues danced around in Chris's mouth, Chris remembered what was causing Jill to act like this. Jill was always a sweet person and would never in a million years act sexually aggressive.

The Jill in front of him, who was kissing him and dominating his tongue, only cared about relieving sexual tension. And from how Jill shoved her tongue into Chris's mouth, she would just about rape him, just to relive the sexual tension building up in her body.

It was in that precise moment that Chris took out the serum and stabbed the needle into Jill's neck. Jill didn't have time to respond before Chris injected the serum into her neck, rendering her unconscious. Chris placed Jill on the bed and quickly left the room, making sure he locked the door.

* * *

Sherry was also having the same problem with Claire as Chris did with Jill. Yet if Billy and Alfred were here, they would have found the situation hilarious.

Sherry had managed to lock the door to Claire's room, but before she could inject the serum into Claire, she woke up. Claire could have gone outside, yet at this precise moment, she only had eyes for her. She had resorted to locking herself in the bathroom just to avoid the Claire's advances, although that didn't work out so hot.

"Come out Sherry," Claire seductively whispered, so that Sherry could hear her, "Come out and play, I can teach you some great games that no other boy can."

Sherry gulped. She felt like yelling at the world to allow Wesker to make up such a screwed up virus. It was bad enough that Wesker did this to her once, sending her into a world of confusion and she will be damned if she allowed this to happen again.

Yet she couldn't lock herself in here until the effects of the drug wore off. Despite Claire having raging hormones, she would eventually give up and terrorize the BSAA agents. If Steve found out about that, there would be a lot of dead bodies occupying this building.

Sherry knew that she had to let Claire have her way with her. That would be the only time that Claire would expose herself enough that it would allow Sherry to inject the serum into her body.

Sherry unlocked the door and allowed Claire to enter the bathroom. Claire took enough of the initiative to lock the door behind her so that Sherry could not escape. Sherry could only stand there and watch, until the opportunity to inject the serum came. And she would take that instant, to save both Claire and Steve pain from what this could do to their relationship.

She walked over to Claire and pulled her into a hug. Claire was surprised by this, yet she wasted no time in placing both of her hands on Sherry's ass, causing Sherry to cringe. Not letting this to last any longer, Sherry grabbed the serum and injected it into Claire's neck, causing Claire to collapse.

Sherry grabbed Claire and dragged her to her bed, and plopped her there. Sherry quickly ran out to the room but not before locking the door.

* * *

Shortly after Monica taught Steve the technique that he needed to use against Wesker, Steve returned to the real world. Of course at the same time, Nemesis and Enrico ran into his house.

"Steve… don't… contact…Monica," Enrico panted still trying to gasp for air, "She's…"

"She's Lana's sister," Steve replied, "I already contacted her and she agreed to help me with taking down Mr. X and Wesker."

"Well that's interesting," Nemesis replied.

"I would be careful with Monica though," Enrico stated after he caught his breath, "And besides you will be ready to take on Mr. X and Wesker in no time. There will be no chance that Wesker could defeat you unless of course Wesker had a weapon that he could use against you."

Steve's eyes widened with the mention of the so called weapon. "I can't believe how stupid I am!" Steve yelled at himself.

"Um, Steve," Enrico asked.

"Nemesis, we have to go back to Washington DC."

"Steve I'm not letting you visit your girlfriend…"

"This isn't about Claire, Nemesis. It is about Novichok."

"Explain," Nemesis asked showing concern in his voice that startled even Enrico.

Steve looked at Nemesis and explained, "In Washington DC, there is a cache of Novichok-5 and Novichok-6, located in the World Bank in Washington DC. During a mission to Russia, I had stolen this and handed over to Wesker. Wesker had left this in the Russian "Organization" base. When Wesker died, Sherry and I stole it and locked it away under our cover names. We need to get to it before Wesker does. There is no telling what he would do with the Novichok-5 and Novichok-6."

"There is no such thing as Novichok-6 unless…"

"Wesker has gotten into the business of chemical warfare," Steve finished, "

"Enrico get the S.T.A.R.S team in five minutes. We are going to Washington DC and extracting Novichok-6 before Wesker does."

* * *

**Novichok- 5 is indeed a real chemical weapon that was created by the Soviet Union for military use. I'm not quite sure if Novichok-6 really does exsist and if it does, then it was probably one of the less potent agents that nobody mentions. For the sake of the story Nocichok-6 was developed by Wesker, and it's effects... well you'll have to find out. Again I can't stress how important it is for people to review this chapter, as it can effect when I'll update this story.**

**Next chapter will be epic. Steve, Nemesis, and the Dammed STARS members race to Washington DC, to extract Novichok-6 from the World Bank before Wesker gets his hands on it. Will Claire and Steve see each other in Washington DC? Will Jill and Chris' relationship change? Who will get to Novichok-6 first? And what exactly are the effects of Novichok-6? All will be answered in the next chapter of Handles.****  
**


End file.
